Ask Germany, Romano, and The Bad Touch Trio
by OtakusUnite
Summary: The show where you ask anything to Germany, Romano, and The Bad Touch Trio. Rated M for Romano's and Prussia's mouth and "suggestive" themes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ^_^! I was inspired with the "Ask a Nation" Fanfics they are cute **(=ヮ=)೨ **so yeah… So this is Ask the Bad Touch Trio, Romano, and Germany. So basically you ask Spain, France, Prussia, Germany, and Romano to do whatever you want. Yes yaoi fanservice is available ;D. I like BTTXRomano and Germano after watchin a Fananime panel… Anyways I hope you enjoy.**


	2. And so it begins!

**Hooray! I got reviews! Ok now I will do my best to make this work! Btw I got Super Bass stuck in my head…it random but it made me think of France for some reason :\**

**Romano: **Where the hell are those god damn bastards?

**Spain: **Calm down Roma I'm sure they're coming. ~

**Romano: **Well if they aren't here within the next five seconds I swear I will-

**France: **Honhonhon we're here.

**Spain: **What took so long?

**Germany: **Bruder and France were over sleeping.

**Romano: **Why it's fucking 2:00 pm.

**Germany: **They went drinking last night.

**Spain: **Why wasn't I invited TT^TT. What about your hangovers?

**Prussia: **The awesome me is too fucking awesome to get a hangover!

**France: **Sorry mon ami we didn't invite you.

**Spain: **I see…..TT^TT

**Romano: **Let's get on with this motherfucking question already!

**All: **Right!

**BDN: Ne ne! Chiba here! The BDN Team love you guys X3 My question is...Spain, how did Romano feel when we went off to take over South America?******

**Elli: H-hi...my question would be...France? Can you make out with Prussia? I haven't seen many Frussia fandom...******

**Tsuki: uh, hey, mine woul be...Germany, do you REALLY dislike Romano? Or do you feel something else?******

**Kyuji: Mines simple, Spain, cut everyone up with your axe. Except Romano of course.******

**Kami: *coughs* excuses for my genres' behavior...anyway! My request is that Germany, Romano, and BTT have a big orgy! (footwise...) lol**

**Spain: **Good question! Roma how did you feel when I was exploring the new world?

**Romano:** YOU FUCKING LEFT ME YOU BASTARD! I was alone and bored plus your weird ass friends kept coming over! I told them to fucking leave but they took advantage of you not being there! THEY MADE DRESS-UP LIKE A MAID AND SERVE THEM! Oh and not just any maid a fucking french maid! The French are god damn PERVERTS!

**Spain: **-dark aura- Amigos is that true?

**France:** C-Calm down mon ami. I-It was just for fun!

**Prussia: **Y-Yeah its not like we fucked him up or something!

**Germany: **-facepalm-

**Spain: **Oh I see just for fun! Do you have pictures?

**Romano:** What the fuck you are just gonna let them go like that?

**Spain: **Silly Roma~ it was just for fun!

**Germany: **Next question….Looks like they want France and Prussia to makeout..I will never understand Japan's friends.

**France: **Honhonhon~ why not mon cher? –holds out arms-

**Prussia: **Kesesesese~ don't mind if do! Prepare as the awesome me seizes you vital regions –jumps into France's lap and starts to makeout-

**Germany: **O_O

**Romano: **-_-

**Spain: **-nosebleed-

**Romano: **.Fuck. Tomato Bastard.

**Germany: **Eh..Spain have you been hanging out with Hungary lately?

**Spain: **Uh..Lo Siento Amigos..umm how bout the next question, si? Uh.. France, Prussia you can stop..-blushes-

**France&Prussia: **D:

**Germany: **Right…I don't dislike Romano. He's just a bit difficult, that's all. Umm..-blush- if you are implying I have a crush on him th-

**Romano: **AW FUCK NO! Me and and the Potato Bastard like hell that will ever happen. NEXT QUESTION!

**Germany: **….

**Spain: **QUE? You want me to cut up mi amigos? I can't do that. Lo Siento.

**Romano: **Don't be a pussy -_-. Go ahead cut them up. I don't care. No one will miss them.

**France: **That was cold mon cher..

**Prussia: **How unawesome. And totally uncute. :O

**Germany: **…-still sad from before-

**Spain: **Your Hermano would be sad…

**Romano:** ….Shut up….

**France: **Honhonhon~ hey check out her last request!

**Prussia: **Kesesesesese~

**Germany&Romano: -**freezes-

**Spain: **Que? No entiendo. What's an orgy? It sounds fun! ^_^

**Romano: **_He can't be that big of an idiot can he?_

**Germany: **_Oh Shit._

**France: **Ohonhon~ It is indeed. How about I give you an example, Oui? –Kisses Romano's cheek and slowly wraps arms around his waist with his fingers rimed around Romano's pants-

**Romano: **Ch-CHIGII! Vaffanculo Idiota! PUTTANA!

**Spain: **-Twitches-

**Prussia: **Haha Let me show you the awesome way! –kisses Romano's lips-

**Spain: **-twitch-

**Romano: **(╬../..)ノ

**Germany: **Uh..Bruder ..?

**Prussia: **Jealous West? Kesesese. I won't forget you!

**Germany: **That's no- -cut off by Prussia's Kiss-

**Prussia: -**smirks-

**Germany: **-smacks in the head- DUMMKOPF! This is Incest!

**Prussia: **Yeah so? I'm still awesome.

**Germany: **-facepalm-

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ Romano do I turn you on?

**Romano: **FU-

**Spain takes out his big ass axe**

**Spain:** If you touch mi little Romanito one more time..I will reconsider chopping you up.

**France: **R-Right he's all yours.

**Spain: **-smiles and kisses Roma's head- He won't touch you anymore!

**Romano: **Shut Up! –Blushes- G-Grazie….

**Spain: **De Nada~ On to the next set of questions!

**Hello to Spain, Prussia, France, Germany, and Romano! I love you all especially Romano you are very cute and I love you and your tsundere attitude! Can I have a hug?******

**To the questions 1. To the Bad Touch Trio why exactly are you guys called The Bad Touch Trio? Are you aware of that title and use it yourselves, or is it news to you that you three are called that?******

**2. To Romano do you really hate Germany and why? Don't you think you're being to hard on him?******

**3. Germany what's your opinion on Romano? Do you think his behavior towards you is called for? Do you love Italy and are you two dating?**

**Romano: **…No way! Why would I give some random bitch a hug?

**Spain: **Awww come on Roma~ She's not some random bitch, do it for Boss?

**Romano: **Hell no.

**Spain: D:**

**Germany: **For Italy?

**Romano:….**Fine but only for mio Fratellino! –hugs- uhh.. there umm dammit ..happy now –blushes-

**Spain: **Aww Roma~ You're like a tomato!

**Romano: **FUCK YOU! Next question!

**Spain: **Eh? We're called the ''Bad Touch Trio"? I thought it was the "Bad Ass Trio", you know cause we're bad ass :D

**Everyone: -_-**

**Germany: **Bruder, France?

**Prussia: **What kind of name is the "Bad Touch Trio" we should called..uhh..I know! FUCKING AWESOME!

**France: **No No we should be called the "Countries of Passion" –looks at Prussia- eh nevermind.

**Spain: **How about the Romano Fanclub :D I like that!

**Prussia: **That's unawesome! Its because of stuff like this we're not called the "Bad Ass Trio"

**Bad Touch Trio: **-starts arguing-

**Romano: **Fuck them all. Let them rot in a hole. Ki-

**Germany: **Next question!

**Romano: **-glares- Of course I hate him! He's a god damn Potato Bastard! I'm not being too hard on him dammit!

**France:** Romano, don't you think you're being too harsh?

**Prussia: **Yeah! West isn't a bad guy. He's pretty awesome, but not as awesome as me of course!

**Spain: **I got an idea! We will leave and you can tell Germany how you really feel!

**Romano: **Fuck no!

**Spain:** Romano if you don't you can't have anymore tomatoes.

**Romano:** What the fu- fine.

**Spain: :D**

**Bad Touch Trio Leaves the Room.**

**Germany: **Ok why do hate me so much?

**Romano: **-blushes- I-I hate you because..dammit ..I…You..make me feel like a bad brother….

**Germany: -**raises eyebrow- How so?

**Romano: **Dammit you're all tough and macho..and I-I'm not…I wanna try to protect Venziano..dammit..b-but I can't. I try my best..b-but he likes you better..I wanna be a good fratello b-but what if Seborga leaves me too….You're just better than me you bastard…I guess I'm just jealous…-tears start falling-

**Germany: **-shocked then smiles- Don't worry you're being a good brother just by wanting to protect them. –ruffles Romano's hair- They are your brothers they'll love you no matter what, they won't leave you..now stop crying do you want the others to see you like this?

**Romano: **N-no…Grazie…

**Germany: ** Gern geschehen

**Romano: **This changes nothing between us –blushes- got it bastard?

**Germany: **Ja Ja.

**Bad Touch Trio comes back giggling…..(wtf?)**

**Romano: **What's wrong with you bastards?

**Spain:** Roma~ you're too young to understand.

**Prussia&France: **-laughs-

**Germany: **Uh next question…My opinion on Romano –looks at the angry blushing Italian- well like I said he's difficult to handle but he means well. He's cares about and protects his brothers which shows that he does have a nice side..um I think Japan calls it his "Dere-Dere" side…Yes I do think his behavior his uncalled for..

**Prussia:**_ Just what did they talk about?_

**France: **_Ohonhonhon Big Brother like where this is going.._

**Spain: **_That's my Roma~_

**Germay: **Do I love Italy? –blush- umm I don't is love..yet is the word but I do like him. I trying to ask him ou-

**Romano:** STAY AWAY FROM MIO FRATELLINO! STAY AWAY FROM MY BAMBINO FRATELLO TOO! MOTHERFUCKING POTATO BASTARD!

**Bad Touch Trio: **_He's Back -_-_

**Spain: **The last one is a request!

**Everyone to randomly tug Romano's curl! It sounds like a great idea with this fanfic! How do you make that cute smiley? the one that looks like Italy?**

**Romano: **OH FUCK NO!

**Spain: **Oh Roma~ I've always wonder what this cute little curl was! *(´ヮ`)~* -tugs on curl-

**Romano: **-blushes- N-no Tomato Bastard….st-stop ch-chigii..

**Germany: **-tugs on curl- Hmm strange it gets him to be quite..Italy has one too.. (≖_≖)

**Romano: **Po-Potato Bastard –blush- I told it doesn't change anything…ahh..

**Everyone: O_O**

**France: ** My turn~ ლ(= з = )ლ ~ -tugs on curl- Mon Dieu that was fun!

**Romano:**-starts panting- st-stop..stupid wine bastard….

**Prussia: **(≖ヮ≖) Kesesese~ Time for the awesome me! –yanks the curl hard-

**Romano: **AHHHH PRUSSIA STOP!

**Everyone: O_O**

**Prussia: **Wow…he actually said my name….that was pretty sexy right? ;D

**France: **Umm Romano is the curl your-

**Romano: **Yes bastards..

**France,Prussia,Germany: O/O**

**Spain: **Que? No entiendo? I don't understa-…oh I get it now..O/O Lo Siento Roma.

**Me:** That was good you guys! Say your byes and we'll see you tomorrow.

**Spain: **Adios! Hasta Mañana!

**France:** Au Revoir.

**Germany&Prussia: **Auf Weidersehen.

**Romano:** Ciao. Ci Vediamo. ..You damn Bastards and Bitches.

**What was that? Germano, hinted Gerita, hinted Itacest, hinted SeborgaXRomano, Spamano, Prumano, Framano, Germencest, and Frussia. That's a lot..Sorry it took so long..you know school is a pain.. I had fun writing this too. I failed at the orgy ( _ _") its hard on a format like this. I'm thinking of doing a cleverbot series lol. Btw should I higher the rating? I'm also in the mood for a crackfic PolandXRomano lol I actually read one but know I can't find it.**

**Romano: Ur pairing me up with the cross-dressing bastard?**

**Me: I would say something but I'm a proper lady.**

**Romano: Hah! Proper Lady my ass. Ur as proper as France on Christmas!**

**Me: That wasn't nice Roma~**

**Romano: Fuck you and ur damn fanfiction!**

**Me: Oh are doing this you PMS-ing bitch!**

**Romano: Ur on you –**

**-The rest of this conversation has been censored due to inappropriate use of language and protecting the last bit of innocence you have. See you next time - **


	3. The next day!

**WAA! I love you ppl .! Thank you for your reviews I really appreciate it since it's my first story ^_^. Updates may be late because of school so yeah..:\ Anyways keep reviewing! Ich liebe dich! Ti amo! Te amo! Je t'amie!**

**Germany:** I don't think it was a good idea camping out the studio.

**Romano:** You think? It was the worst idea ever! I shared a tent with the Tomato and Wine Bastards! I was in the fucking middle. I could have got molested in my sleep. TT^TT

**Prussia:** Why didn't you come to our tent? It was awesome!

**Romano:** No way! I don't want to be with you round potatoes…

**Germany&Prussia: **_He called us fat….-_-_

**France: **Come on mon cher, you know you liked it ;)

**Romano:** Fuck you, bitch -_-.

**Spain: **-yawns- Ah~ Buenos Dias, Amigos. Let's start, si?

**Everyone:** SI!

**OMG I LOVE U ROMANO~ -rant moment on- u R AWESOMER THEN PRUSSIA CUZ U ARE ACTLY SMART AND NOT SOME NATIONLESS DRUNK! OMGGGGGG LOVEEEEEE -glomps- im sad cuz ur ass belongs to spain though...i love u prussia ^^ but romano is still sexier -rant mood off- ok to the dares******

**1. Romano would u kiss spain in a bed if i gave u 100 ripe tomatos?******

**2. spain will u kiss romano for me like the nation of passion u r~******

** is there a time u ARE NOT perverted ...ever?******

**4: PRUSSIA ! -has alot of beer-******

**5: GERMANY! -glomps and snugglessssssssss- hallo tall dark and fucking sexy aryan~ -kisses cheek- LOVE U ok now do u know that u r HRE and if not -hands u beer that has memery restoer in it- REMEMBER AND TELL ITALIA DAMN IT! OR ILL MAKE U EAT IGGYS FOOD!******

**6. also germany and romano must end their sentences with 'in a bed' ~******

**i have alot more but ill save that for next time~**

**Prussia: **What the fuck! I'm waaaaaay awesome and sexier than the Pissy Italian!

**Romano: **-_- Not according to her. Grazie. And my ass does not that belong to the motherfucking Spanish Bastard dammit.

**Spain:** Lo Siento Roma~ but your ass does belong to me~. And if anyone touches it they'll die and go to hell. ^^

**Everyone: O_O**

**Romano: ** Ok then…. I will NEVER kiss that bastard...but then again I can't let 100 ripe tomatoes go to waste….dammit hell yeah I'd kiss him for mio pomodoros!

**Spain:** Yay! Of course Senorita, I'll kiss mi piqeno tomate! –wraps one arm around Romano's waist and the other hand on his cheek. Closes in and kisses his lips-

**Romano: **O/O –shocked, but wraps arms around Spain's neck and kisses back-

…

**Prussia: **He didn't kiss me like that yesterday…TT^TT

**Germany: **That's because you tried to rape him..France the next question is for you.

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ Well there are times where I can be like a big brother. So I'm not a pervert all th-

**Romano: **-moans-

**France: **SCREW WHAT I JUST SAID! BIG BROTHER MUST RECORD THIS!...for Ms. Hungary..

**Germany: **-facepalm-

**Prussia: **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! –starts drinking-

**Germany: **Umm yeah..I'm HRE..I haven't told Italy yet because I'm not sure how he will react and beside if he still liked Holy Rome I'm sure he would be a lot less affectionate towards me..-smiles- he like me for who I am..and I do too…-blushes- You want me and Romano to end my sentences with "in bed" well ok..in bed..

**Romano: -**breaks kisses- FUCK NO! I'm saying something stupid like that..FRANCE WHY THE HELL ARE YOU RECORDING?

**France: ** Because you make sexy sounds ;D

**Romano: -blushes-**

**Spain: **Come on Roma~ do it for Boss?

**Romano: ** F-fine….in bed..-blushes- _I won't say a word..-_-_

**And secretly everyone laughs….**

**Prussia: **Oi West this one is from Schwester!

**Germany:** Hm? It is…in bed

**Romano: **Fuck there's another one..in bed

**Spain&France: -giggles-**

**Guten tag everybody. It's Berlin, Germany's and Prussia's capital and you her sister.******

**Germany-Bruder, how are you able to survive this? If you need help, you can always ask me!******

**Prussia- Bruder, I honestly worry about you sometimes...******

**Spain- ...I have nothing in mind to ask you actaully... But can you make me some...churros...?******

**Romano- You control the mafia right? Can I join your mafia? If my bruders let me of course...******

**Germany and Prussia- can I have beer? Sure I'm only 13, but can I please have beer? I don't want to drink root beer anymore...******

**Ah, well auf Weidersehen and ich liebe dich bruders. See at you home, unless bruder Prussia tries to get drunk again then I'll have to drag his butt back home from the bar...**

**Gemany: **I'm not sure how survive..in bed. -_- I do it one way or another but its hard..in bed.-_- Sorry Schwester but someone told us to say "in bed" after everything..in bed..

**Prussia: **-laughs his strange laugh- West your killing me! XD Don't worry about me Schwester, I'm awesome!

**Spain:** Si Senorita! Of course I'll make you churros. I'll be right back

**Romano: **No potato bastards or bitches allowed…in bed. _I hate this._ –Looks at the round potatoes and whispers- Don't tell anyone but if your as umm..attractive as your brothers then maybe you can come ..in bed. DAMMIT FUCK THIS STUPID "IN BED" SHIT. It makes sound like France…in bed. –blushes angrily-

**France: ** As a matter of fact mon cher that's what I do sound like in bed ohonhon~

**Romano: **FUCK YOU IN BED! Oh Shit! Merde. –Is kinda scared-

**France: **-rape face- Ohonhonhon don't mind if I do.._After all Spain is making churros.._

**Romano: ** -screams-

**Germany und Prussia: O_O**

**Germany: **-coughs- Shouldn't we help him..in bed…-_-

**Prussia:** -holds laughter- Naw Spain should be back soon..

**Germany: **No Schwester you may not have beer until you're at the right age..in bed -_-

**Prussia: **West~ let her have beer! Its awesome. Plus she's German after all.

**Germany: **Don't listen to Bruder.. in bed. No drinking..in bed..-_-_Why did I agree to this…_

**Spain: **I'm back chica!-sees France on top of Romano- FRANCE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY ROMANO?

**France: ** Crap….

**Romano: **SPAIN! :D _He came to save me! The motherfucking Spanish Bastard came to save me! :D_

**Spain beat the fucking crap outta France..You Go you badass Spaniard you!**

**Spain: **Lo Siento Amigo but you deserved it^_^

**France: TT^TT**

**Prussia: **Ok last review for the day!

Dear Romano,

This summer I was inEurope for vacation and need I say I visited Rome and it was great I mean I'm mostly South Italian myself in heritage. And I can see why because you remind me a lot of myself in a way. I get pissed off at alot of people,I prefer to loaf around rather than do house work, and I swear like you. The only down side was that it was as hot as hell. Maybe next time I'll visit in early spring or the fall.

BTW I have a few Messages from England's ex colony and sister Ireland,

"Dai dhuit boys,

Long time no see I'm sorry I haven't been getting in contact with ye lately I was in New York at ground zero last Sunday. Still, I remember all the times I fought along side ye France. Trust me ye boys have no idea how many times I saved his ass. I even called Prince Eugenie of Austria a pussy at the battle of Cremona when I beat Roddy's arse. I just wish ye landed on the East in the rebellion of 1798. Still Prussia Germany how ye been enjoying the Guinness I be sending ye people. Black stuff is much better than the drinks that half baked ex pirate makes anyway. I mean all of you try to survive his treatment and cooking for over 750 years. It was never easy especially during the 1800s

famine it didn't just damage the potatoes it damaged every crop on the island. And what does the fake gentleman do? He takes away more of me cattle that's what he does. Now a days me brother North isn't allowed to come home.

Maureen McNeil *republic of Ireland*"

**Romano: **Hell yeah! South Italy is the best! North Italy, Seborga, and Vatican City are good, but South Italy is the best. Of course its hot as hell we're in the fucking south…but if you're South Italian then you must not be a bitch. Come to my place I can teach the Tarantella or something.

**Spain: **Roma~ you didn't say in bed…

**Romano: **LIKE HELL I'LL SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AFTER BEING RAPED BY FRANCE!

**Spain: **I see..Lo Siento Roma. Hola Ireland! I haven't seen you since when we helped America with his independence. How have you been, Senorita?

**France: **Bonjour Ireland~ I visited you the other when America, Canada, and I went visit England. Apparently he was upset with Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland…you gotta give Iggy a chance..he's still depressed about Revolutionary War. I remember it well right Spain?

**Spain:** Si, Si, America was cute back then! Then he blamed be for sinking the Maine. Fought me. And took away Cuba…

**Romano:** Oh, so that's why he left…did the hamburger bastard take Mr. Netherlands too? I actually liked that guy..

**Spain:** No Roma Holland left me..TT^TT

**Romano: **….

**Prussia:** Guinness is the best! It's pretty awesome that you beat Austria's ass! XD Take that Rodriech!

**Germany: **Guinness is a very good beer, keep sending it!

**Me: **Nice work guys! See you next time!

**ALL: BYE!**

**And that's a wrap! That ''in bed'' thing killed me XD Poor Romano got raped by France…Anyways I have a new series coming up called " You'll be in my Heart " I was inspired by the song by Phil Collins. You should hear the Celtic Woman version, its beautiful….Anyways this story is about the chibi nations and all that fluff =3. So watch out for that! Keep reviewing and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! BYE! **


	4. And the day after that!

**Hooray more reviews! I'm touched TTwTT. Anyways I got a lot of them so this chapter might be lengthy.**

**Prussia:** Another awesome day for the awesome me and his awesome friends to answer awesome questions for their awesome fans. :D

**Romano: **Shut up, Cabbage! I'm not your "friend".

**Prussia: **But Roma being friends with me is totally awe-..Did you just call me a cabbage?

**Romano: **-yawns- Si.

**Spain: **Lo Siento Prussia, Romano didn't get a good night sleep. He missed his siesta yesterday.

**Prussia: TT^TT**

**Romano: **-sleeping on couch-

**France:** Ohonhonhon~ He fell asleep.

**Bad Touch Trio: **_He's so cute~_

**Germany: **Right let's get started..The first one is from Schwester again.

***Tries not to laugh* S-Sorry Bruder, but this is too hilarious. *Bursts out laughing*******

**O-OK, I've clamed down now.******

**Germany- Bruder, vhy can't I have Beer? Besides, Bruder Prussia is right! Und no, I'm not drinking beer right now...*Slightly guilty face and averting eyes*******

**Romano- I can visit you sometime to prove my bruders point.******

**Spain- Thanks for the churros! And Madrid says hi. I don't get vhy exactly I'm dating your capital again...******

**France- I don't vant you anywhere near me! You scare me...**

**Germany:** -_-….Are you drinking beer right now? Scheiße , where did I go wrong with you?

**Prussia: **Haha! How awesome! You defied West! You're starting to be like me. This is awesome.

**Germany: **That's what I was afraid of.

**Romano:** -wakes up slowly and yawns- Go ahead and visit. You'll do yourself a favor.

**Spain: **Oh mi Romanito is soooo cute. De Nada Senorita, I love making churros! Oh hi Madrid! ^^ You got a girlfriend? How cute! Ahh, if only Barcelona could get one…:\

**Romano:** Barcelona can't get one because he's too much like you. Madrid is actually pretty badass so he's ok. But you're all bastards.

**Spain: TT^TT**

**France: **Don't be afraid mon ame! Big Brother won't hurt you. ;) I'm the country of Love~ not war.

**Germany&Prussia: **STAY AWAY FROM SCHWESTER!

**France:** Why doesn't anyone like me? Poo~ TT^TT

**Prussia: **Anyways bye Schwester. Stay awesome! Ich Liebe Dich.

**Germany: **No more beer! Und Ich liebe dich auch…

**France: **Next set of questions.

**KD the "in bed" thing was killer! I have three question/statments******

**1. Hallo zusammen Germany (parden my google translate) I'm part German and am thinking of visiting, but Prussia kina scares me is their the possiblity of finding him drunk in the streets?******

** God your so "tsundere" I love it. How do you maintain such an innocence around the bad touch trio? shouln't you like be a flamboyant perv by now?******

** is to the entire bad touch trio... Whats the most epic drinking endever Prussia's ever had to have been removed from? for example: Explosins, sex, fights ect (please don't be to discriptive on the sex... unless you have to be KD)**

**Germany: **Bruder is a bad drunk but I doubt he'd be on the streets. France and Spain are there to steer him in the right direction. If they get drunk Romano goes with them anyways so they're fine. Now that I think of it I've never seen Romano drunk…..

**Romano: **That's because I know my limits, Potato Bastard. What the hell is "tsundere''? No I shouldn't be a pervert like those motherfucking bastards cause I'm more sensible and I'm always protecting myself when the three of them become drunk…..They are all dumbasses. -_-

**Spain: **That wasn't nice Roma TT^TT. Hmm I can't think Prussia most epic drinking endeavor.

**France: ….OH! **Remember that time we went that saloon on a farm at America's place? What he did there could have put all of Germany in another depression. XD

**Spain: **Oh Yeah! That was funny.

**Prussia: **Shut up! –blushes- That was really unawesome!

**Germany: **Wait! Let me here this!

**Romano: **Che?...

**Spain: **Don't you remember? You were there too!

**Romano:….**OH YEAHHH! –grins evily- Now that was some funny shit. First he started talking about stupid stuff like Communism and Stalin. Then he started fighting with this huge plant that was over there thinking it was Russia and we took him outside. There was cow outside and he went up to it and said, " OI WEST! What hell are you doing eating grass? Did you gain some pounds? WESSSSSSSSSSSSSSST! Stop ignoring me! Fuck You!" –bursts out laughing- and-and then he bitch slapped the cow and then it ran over him! –laughs so hard and tears fall-

**Germany:** WHAT THE HELL HE THOUGHT THE COW WAS ME?

**France: **Ohhh it doesn't end there mon ami. There were a lot of duck and he dancing like Michael Jackson with them. Poor Romano was dying.

**Germany: O_O…XD**

**Prussia: **-hides his face in a pillow-

**Spain: **Then he tried to rape Romano and it got ugly from there….

**Germany:** Romano do you get raped often?

**Romano: **-blushes- WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP QUESTION IS THAT? I spend a lot of time with the damn "Bad Touch Trio" what do you expect?

**Germany: O_O**

**Prussia: **-embarrassed- J-just go to the next person already!

**Ah...Hello... *Yawns* I'm Athens, Greece's capital. I have a few questions for you...******

**Germany- If you like dogs, then why do you have a cat?******

**Prussia- Is there a time when you relax and sleep, like me and Greece do?******

**Romano- What is your favorite animal?******

**France-...I have no questions for you, Greece told me to stay away from you.******

**Spain- Can I come over sometime and eat some churros with you? I heard your country is also a nice place to nap if you find a quiet hill.**

**Germany: **Uhh that cat hmm I'm not sure where it came from but Italy likes him so I thought it wouldn't hurt to keep him. –blush-

**Prussia: **Nope! :D I'm too awesome!

**Romano: **None of them :( Its too much work! But I do like Mr. Netherlands bunny…Shut Up! Turtles aren't bad either.

**France: **Like I said why doesn't anyone like me? Is it because I was trying to start the Olympics again? Hey I was trying to revive your tradition!

**Spain: **Of course Athens! Yup siesta's are our tradition so we have the best spots to take them :D. Let's get on with next questions!

**Romano: Oh oh oh, what's wrong with having some potatoes to eat? It's used in many dishes. And if ye can't be a little more tolerant I hope ye enjoy your head being a trophy along with those Nords one day. Then again maybe a broken arm since ye never caused as much trouble as caterpillar face.******

**Spain: I be fine Spain except for the economic times and all that. I know about the Spanish American war and all but thanks to that I met the Philippines over time. Need I say she's a really nice friend I can relate to.******

**France: The half baked ex delinquent, isn't so depressed when he laughs in ye face after taking away food during a time of famine. I mean at times I wish ye won the napoleonic wars at least that would teach brow bastard some manners on how to treat we Irish. I mean America himself does have a heart. When me brother and I immigrated we had a hard time finding jobs due to the "No Irish need apply," signs. Fortunately he found us jobs as blacksmiths and saved us from famine. Still I remember Scot, Wales and North always hated him they're just staying because Wales and Scot are biologically related to the arse and me brother needs the economy.******

**Prussia: Glad ye like the black stuff and thanks for the compliment. Hey if ye want I can teach ye how to tear off a head just like me mum did. Really comes in handy to make sure ye targets are dead and the heads make good trophies.******

**Ireland******

***TO author Celtics really did use severed heads as trophies. It's true google it***

**Romano: **W-Whatever I'm not scared! Hmph. I don't potatoes or the bastards that eat them!

**Spain: **Oh! I'm glad you like Philippines. ^-^ She's sweet isn't she.

**France: **I can see you don't really like Iggy..He's not that bad of a guy. Sure the bastard did take my little Canada, he did let me visit and he did take care of him well. :) Oh Iggy when will you learn. He has a soft spot for his former charges especially America…..

**Prussia: **Haha you're welcome ;). You should come to visit sometime you know! Then you teach how rip off a head. It'll be awesome!

**Me: **WTF? That's kinda scary TT^TT. What about all the blood and stuff…ew..

**Germany: **_I didn't get anything -_-…._ Next set of questions..Its from your sister Romano.

**Romano: **Sorella?

**Hey it's Venice! Fratello Romano,Feliciano and I need more pasta,can you get us some? well you have to, so thanks :)******

**Romano- Ok, I have been hanging out with Hungary, so this is for her. Would you kiss Spain if I gave you 200 RIPE tomatoes. You heard me. 200 tomatoes.******

**Spain- Since my Fratello didn't want to learn Spanish, I did, you can thank me now -_-'... :)******

**France- ehhh, hi... wanna come over sometime? Italy and I haven't seen you in a while!******

**Prussia- uhh, why are you still alive? Prussia isn't a country anymore... and NO saying your "Awesome" (pftt~ fratello is awesomer then you.)******

**Potato Bastardo- STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FRATELLO! :(******

**Ok,Fratello, me and Feli will be waiting for the pasta! Bye!******

**-Venice :)**

**Romano: **Ciao Sorella. –Sends pasta- Is Seborga there? I told the little bastard I'd visit him but I'm stuck in this hell hole…By why hell are you guys all in the North? Feli is there you're there, Seborga there, Rome is there, and even Cugino San Marino is there! All I have is Naples he's ok. Sicily doesn't visit much…

**Spain:** Ah~ Romano you have so many hermanos its soooo cute.

**Romano: **Shut Up! Umm –blush- 200 ripe tomatoes…you promise to give me then r-right? …F-fine all do it for mi pomodoros. –awkwardly gets and goes up to Spain, he places his hands on his cheeks and slowly moves forward until their lips meet-

**Spain: **-is shocked and blushes and kisses back softly-

**Everyone else: -smiles-**

**France:** Aww that was a sweet kiss.

**Germany: **Hn. It was cute.

**Romano: **Shut up Bastards.

**Spain: **Hola Senorita! Hablas Espanola? Its great you know Spanish! Isn't a beautiful language?

**Romano:** Italian is better.

**Germany: **Isn't Italian a lot like Spanish?

**Romano: **Shut up Potato Bastardo!

**France: **Of course Big Brother will come! You guys are all so cute. _Then they can all be part of France ^_^…..But they're such darlings._ As soon as this interview is over I'll come.

**Prussia: **I'm alive because I'm the best nation in the world! Why does everyone think Romano is better than me? Sure he's hella fine, but I'm awesome. (A.N Sorry but I happen to be watching a Prumano vid that used the song "Hot Mess" lol).

**Romano: **Ok..ew..

**Germany: **-_- Do all you Italians except Italy hate me or something?

**Romano: **No…Seborga would probably like you..he's a smarter version of Feli. Naples would too, he's a lot like Spain..what a dumbass. I don't know about the others. FUCK YOU POTATO BASTARS STAY OUT OF MIO FRATELLINI'S PANTS!

**France: **O_o That was random…..This next thing is for our Author.

**Me: **Really for me? :D

**This is made of awesome.**

**Me: **Thank you~ (' w ` )~*. Its all thanks to everyone who reviews! ^_^ Ooo I gotta tell you something!

**Everyone except Spain groans..**

**Me: **Hey..that was hurtful TT^TT

**Spain: **It's ok! Don't mind them!

**Me: **:D Anyways I had a dream last night that Romano was IMing Seborga. It was weird…..anyways you guys finish up the last batch of question. –magically disappears-

**Everyone: O_O **

**Prussia: **Right…

**Guess who is back~ fusokesehon******

**FRANCE: GIVE ME THE TAPE I MUST WATCH FOREVER******

**Romano: -glomps and takles- i wish i could go to south italy its a great place i wanna see -snuggles- u and spain make a cute sexy couple ~******

**spain: I LOVE U! -glomps- so when u gonna pop the question to romano i heard gay marrige was legal in spain******

**prussia: -holds up KFC bag- hehehehehe guess who's cousion ~******

**germany: ...-clings- ur beautiful dress as HRE for me ~ -has italy in fuck box off stage- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE******

**ROMANO: -glomps again- im sorry for what france did -gives france voodoo doll- do what ever u want******

**spain: KISS ROMANO AGAIN LIKE LAST TIME!**

**Romano: **HEY! You're the bitch that made us say "in bed'' after everything! Did you think what would happen because of France!

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ Bonjour mon ame~ I'll give a copy of the tape. I already gave one copy to Ms. Hungary. She enjoyed it. Plus I got some "extra footage". Before you say anything it was mostly Spain teasing no sex… sorry.

**Romano&Spain: O/O –blushes hard-**

**Romano: **W-What the Fuck?

**Spain: **B-b-but amigo..

**Prussia: **I love you for the ''in bed'' thing.

**Germany: -_-**

**Romano: **SOUTH ITALY IS THE BEST! No the Spanish Bastard And I will not make a ''cute'' or ''sexy'' couple.

**Spain: **I don't know TT^TT last time I ask he said, " Minimum three free meals and a nap with pastas." (A.N if u don't know what he his referring to look here just scroll down) -sigh- I'll ask him again soon.

**France, Germany, Prussia: **_He didn't say no….._

**Romano: **-blush-

**Prussia: **Hmm KFC…are you America's Cousin?

**Germany: **Um ok..-dresses like HRE- umm is this ok? Wait why is Italy there?

**Italy:** Ve~ because I was Kidnapped.

**Romano: **Fratello?

**Italy: **Ve~ Thank you for caring about me so much and for the Pasta. I gotta get home Sorella will wonder how I disappeared..Ciao. –Goes Home-

**Romano: ….-blush-**

**Prussia: **-on the verge of tears- Oi West you dressed like that brings back so many memories.

**Germany: **-smiles and pats Prussia's back- Its ok.

**Romano: **Eh? A France voodoo doll? What the fuck? –grins evilly-

**France: **B-Be careful with that Romano...

**Romano: **-Rips the head off-

**France: **-scared as hell- I gotta go call England later…

**Spain: **Of course I'll kiss Roma~ -pins him down on the couch-

**Romano: -blushes-** Hey what the fuck are you doing?

**Spain: **-puts arms around Romano and makes out with him-

**France, Germany, Prussia: **-nosebleed-

**France: -**Takes out video camera-

**Prussia: **-watches intently-

**Germany:**…..Um I guess that it for today..uhh bye.

**I just thought of Germany having a nosebleed XD. Today is Sunday which marks the 1 week anniversary of this story ^^. I worked on it everyday except Friday :P. That's way it kinda took a while to update. Haha when it comes to Romano I'm a total Sadist. I love stories when Romano is tortured especially if Conquistador!Spain is there. ^_^ So keep reviewing and See you again! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know if you guys read this but I say anyway, I totally forgot the disclaimer. So you Hetalia does not belong to me if it did you would a lot for Spamano and BTT. And Yes the ''in bed'' thing is a killer. XD Now when anyone says "in bed" think of this fic lol. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC TT^TT this is kinda on crack so you'll probably expect that. Sicily :D I'm glad you like this fic! ^_^ I really appreciate that and don't worry, I could figure Sicily was a chick :3. Anyways Happy Reading!**

**Germany: **Bruder what are you doing?

**Prussia: -**is deep in thought- Trying to figure out what makes Romano awesomer than me…

**Romano: **Everything.

**Spain: **Roma~ be nice.

**France: **Ohonhon why start today's request, no? It seems you sister is back Germany.

**Germany and Prussia- Bruder! I only tried a sip! I swear... And I don't vant be anything like you Bruder Preußen, you cause truoble almost everyvhere you go...******

**Romano- Okay! I'll visit around this Saturday, is that okay?******

**Spain- Madrid is happy right now... Oh and he's having a seista. Wait, vhy is he having a siesta on the roof? Spain, can you tell me vhy he's having a siesta on the roof?******

**France- I...Uh...*Coughs into hand* Please so proclaim yourself as my Big Bruder...**

**Germany: **No drinking beer! At your age it will be bad for you. I'm trying to watch for you because Prussia is no help. -_-

**Prussia: **That wasn't awesome West I care about Schwester too. I don't cause trouble everywhere I go! Come I'm not that bad am I?

**Everyone: **…..

**Prussia:** TT^TT

**Romano: **Umm okay. I'm not busy so yeah..-blush- b-besides you're better than your brothers…

**Spain:** AWWWWW! ROMA YOUR SOOO FREAKING CUTE!

**Romano: **Shut up already!

**Spain: **Hmm Romano and I take siesta's on a nice hill. Madrid always did sleep on the roof…Its probably his way of taking a siesta! ^^~ Be good to my hermano, ok Senorita?

**France: **I make a eh how Germans say it a Wunderbar Big Brother ;D.

**Germany: **France we already told you to stay away from Schwester.

**Prussia**: Yeah! And stop butchering our language!

**France: **TT^TT Let's do the next one….Why doesn't anyone like Big Brother.

**Romano: **Yo Potato Bastards! It's from another sister.

**Germany und Prussia: **We have names. -_-

***Fights nose bleed* To Romano: You don't know what tsundere is? Ask Hungry then come back and tell me how it feels to be called tsundere. Also if you ever call me a potatoe bastard ever again I will find you-hurt you-and put you within an inch of your life-ok?******

**To Germany: *I'm with Schwester *cough* lower the drinking age *cough* It's okay to drink in bed ;D Gott the 'in bed' part was so funny!******

**To Prussia: Your most awesome drinking adventure didn't have any sex or explosions :'(******

**To Spain: Keep France away from little Romano, k?**

**Romano: **-blushes- P-Pervert! Japan told what a "nosebleed" means. Is there something wrong if I don't like potatoes? -_- You know what? I go to Ms. Hungary and ask here what the hell a "tsundere" is! –get up to go to Hungary's house-

**Germany: **Scheiße! Why do you want to drink beer so bad? Bruder what did you do? The "in bed" thing was most defiantly not funny. -_-

**Prussia: **Why is my fault when something goes wrong with our Schwesters? Besides let them have it, its awesome! The ''in bed'' thing was awesome und no my un-awesome drinking adventure did not have sex or explosions because I don't wanna get arrested.

**Spain: **Don't worry Senorita! Roma~ is in safe hands with Boss! :D

**France: **TT^TT No one likes big brother…I didn't even get anything…

**Spain: **Don't worry amigo. –pats France's back-

**France: **Whatever. Just do the next one already.

**France- I get you were trying to revive our tradition... But we don't do that anymore. We have another tradition we used to do, but we don't do it anymore. That and... wait maybe I shouldn't mention that...******

**Romano- So you don't like cats? Or any animals except bunny and turtles?******

**Germany- *Whispers* Do you have a crush on Italy? Don't worry I'll keep it a secret. Promise.******

**Spain- Ok, I'll visit with my brother Greece, and my cat sometime soon.**

**France: **Atleast you care about Big Brother! :D Oh? What is this other tradition? Come on tell me!

**An angry, blushing Romano walks in.**

**Spain: **So what's a ''tsundere" Roma~

**Romano: **NOTHING! Dammit Hungary was watching the stupid video France sent and Japan was there too! Do you realize how awkward that was? Plus I learned more than I needed. Yaoi is some scary shit.

**Prussia: **What's yaoi? (A.N Yaoi te nani? Lol any lucky star fans there)

**Romano:** NOTHING! –blushes-

**Germany: **-_- Just answer your question Romano.

**Romano: …**..Cats? Well they're ok I guess. They're lazy and all they do is eat and sleep. I guess they're kinda cute…I don't like dogs the bastards are too loud.

**Spain: **Romano you just described yourself. :D

**Romano: **-_-

**Germany: **-glares- What's wrong with dogs?

**Romano: **Mamma mia! Can't I give an opinion with someone getting mad at me?

**Germany: **Umm well I suppose. –whispers- I do have crush on Italy, but don't tell Romano. –blush-

**Romano: **Yo Potato Bastard! Why did the potato turn into a tomato?

**Germany: **Um why?

**Romano: ** Cause he has a crush on mio fratello. -_- You are terrible at whispering, you know?

**Germany: **W-Wha…-turns red-

**Romano is unamused while the **BBT** laughs.**

**Spain: **Si! Come any time. Spain will welcome you! I have two cats. One has a cute curl like Romano.

**Everyone: **ಠ_ಠ

**bwa! fratello! fratello roma! i miss you and im sorry i dont visit much, but i'll send some tomatoes 3******

**romano: i love you, and i miss you. OH! and also give papa spain a kiss for me!******

**spain: hiiiii! heheheh make sure you give mio fratello all the love he deserves!******

**france: ...i-i like your hair...um..and your beard suits you..******

**mr. germany: take care of fratello italy for me! and dont let roma bother you too much :) he is just sexually frustrated******

**prussia:...MARRY ME? ...your just so super sexy! or at least hug me..? 030 maybe a kiss? *giggle*******

**everyone: *snicker* whats the most awkward situation you've ever been in? tell it allll boys 3******

**heheh! okies bye bye *muah* 3 ~ 3**

**Romano: **Eh? Sorella? How did you find this? You better send tomatoes! Uh Spain is not your ''Papa". That would be weird…I only kiss him because I don't see you often. –kisses Spain's cheek- Happy? –frowns-

**Spain: **Aww thank you Roma~! Your hermana is so cute. Don't worry I'll take very good care of your hermano!

**France:** Ohonhon I do have sexy hair don't I? My beard does suit me. I'm glad you like big brother. Big Brother loves you too. 3 ;D

**Romano: **Ok..ew?

**Germany:** I'll take care of Italy. -_- If only he could learn to take care of himself. All my worries would be gone…..

**Romano:** The Fuck? I'm not sexually frustrated.

**Prussia: **Finally some who recognizes my awesomeness. Keseseses~ I'm the sexiest. Oh I'll give you hug! –hugs you- ok I'll give a kiss you too!

**Romano: **NAPOLIAN TORNADO! Damn what do you Germans want with my family? There was Grandpa Rome, Italy, and now Sicily!

**Prussia: ** **O_o**

**Spain: **Hmm an awkward moment for me was when well one time I walked in on Belgium changing clothes and the Holland beat me up….I think I still have the scar..TT^TT

**Germany: **Mine would a couple days a ago when I found out when Romano's curl is…

**Romano: **That was awkward for everyone..One time when I was at Spain's house Spain, France, and Prussia were all drunk…that was some scary shit, they didn't let me go home…:\

**Prussia: **We all unawesome hangovers after that. The most awkward time for me would be was when I found out that Hungary was a girl…-shudders-

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ You want to know my most awkward moment?

**Spain&Prussia: **WAIT!

**Spain: **-covers Romano's ears-

**Prussia: **-covers Germany's ears-

**Germany&Romano: D:**

**Spain: **Umm proceed…

**(A.N NOTE this part is kinda dirty read at your own risk!)**

**France:** Well we were going to have a meeting and I got there first. So I got bored and started masturbating. Then England and America walked in on me and ask "What the hell are you doing?"

**Prussia:** Uhh what did you say?

**France: **-smirks- "Giving myself pleasure''

**Prussia and Spain are unamused….**

**Romano: **Umm not sure what the hell that was about but if didn't want me to hear anything..I didn't. Ciao Sorella I'll see you at home.

**Germany: **Right the next review!

**France: Oh please he is a bad guy. We always went against him because we both hate him. Besides, the guy's soft spot is about as soft as granite. He's a cold half baked ex pirate. He took away food in the great famine of 1845, he left me in ye land during the 9 years war thanks to penal law, Oliver cromwell came around one time and had an estimated 600,000 Irishfolk killed, and to add insult to injury after all of those years he takes away me twin brother North as soon as I become independent. Also, I know you have this special l'amour touch thing going with ye but I've told ye time and time again. Not until I'm married. And don't think I'm dumb for choosing this. I bet ye that there are some birds out there pregnant with ye children. Feck the slang is still on me. *Bird= British slang for girls.*******

**Spain: Yes Philippines is a nice bird. I got in contact with her thanks to China. It was when we were working on railroads in the 1800s when we were immigrants he told me about a neighbor being raised by ye. And after America won her in the Spanish American war we started getting more in touch.******

**Prussia: Hey I might be able to visit both of ye just as long as I can still have me black stuff and show some men that a female can hold her drinks just as well as a man can.******

**Romano: Oh so ye think I'm a potato bitch? Well don't be so racist it's just an edible plant. Hey if ye want one side to like about me I'll invite ye to throw rocks at brick brows with the rest of his brothers.****  
><strong>***Ireland*******

***To author The blood from the victims hey actually ran through their hair. There's a reason why it was said Saint patrick drove away the snakes from Ireland. Snakes was a nickname for pagan and these types of acts that ancient Celts did were part of that. BTW do you think maybe you could please write soem of the characters a little more in character please. I mean France would never call England iggy I mean he hates him.***

**France: **I must agree with you on that. England is the British Bastard of the Sea. He took a lot of land from me and lo it. He also made me team up with America to beat him, but that's when America was cute and not a bastard. –Sigh- If only I had America…he would have grown up to be a fine gentleman. About the children comment I doubt I got anyone pregnant….maybe….

**Spain: **Well I guess that's one good thing that came out of the war. ^_^ I'm glad Philippines made some friends. I was worried that America would be to hard….No France that's not what I meant. -_-

**Prussia: **Keseseseses~ Go right ahead! We'll be behind ya! It'll be sooooo awesome.

**Germany: **Calm down Bruder. Do you think you can teach my sisters that they are not old enough to drink yet? It's obviously not getting in their heads.

**Romano:** I thought a potato was a starch…..I'll that offer! I fucking hate the Tea Sipping Brow Bastard! I bet his brothers are just like them!

**Spain: **Boss will support you! I hate England and America! They are both bastard! :D

**Me: **I'll check up some Celtic History its kinda cool…I'm sorry I'll try better with this story TT^TT this chapter itself didn't come as great as I wanted too. I get a crapload of homework and I feel tired so yeah. FUCK MATH! Uh anyway I'm kinda a FrUk fan and Iggy is my third favorite character so yeah..As for the "iggy" thing I think France is the one who made that. I know that in the webcomic extra he and America call him that at least once. I'd post up the link but apparently fanfiction thinks otherwise..-_- Um yeah..I'm sorry

**Prussia:** The next one is just a question.

**Ciao you guys. I'm just going to ask one question but it's for all of you. Okay, a few weeks ago I found out that not only I'm I American, but I'm also part French, Irish, and German, but I look like an Italian and sometimes act like an Italian (mostly Romano and Feliciano) or Canadian. What are your thoughts on that?**

**Romano: **Well if you look and act Italian then you must be Bellissima. –Winks-

**Germany: **If you're German then hopefully you're nice und tidy.

**Prussia: **If you were Prussian then would be awesome :D

**France: **Since you're French you must be a lover!

**Spain:** If you were Spanish then you should have a lot of passion~

…

***cough* ahem next review….**

**Everyone: **Right!

**IM BACK~ -holds out 100 ripe tomatos to romano- ^^******

**spain: can u wear ur matador uniform? please ~******

**Romano: DRESS AS A BULL!******

**germany: -holds out beer wurst and potatos- love me -3-******

**prussia: DRESS AS TETONIC KNIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT******

**france: touch romano again or do bad things u lose ur little buddys - creepys smile-******

**prussia: he is a gift -gives piece of berlin wall- enjoy ^^******

**prussia: ...-staeals gilbird and runs-******

**romano: -gives working france voodoo doll- heheheheheh enjoy******

**spain: OMG UR SO SEXY**

**Romano: **TOMATOES!~ :D

**Spain: **YES! Now I have a reason to dress like a matador! –Changes clothes-

**Romano: **What's wrong with your ass?

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ Its sexy isn't it?

**Spain: **-blushes- Umm it's just the outfit.

**Romano: **It's weird! Like hell I'll dress up like a bull!

**Spain:- **puts bull horns on Romano-

**Germany: **Danke. Umm there is someone else I love.

**Prussia: **-changes clothes- Don't I look super awesomely badass?

**Everyone: ….**

**Prussia: **I see.

**France: **Spaaaaaain I got a request to ''touch'' Romano!

**Spain: **….don't be too harsh…

**Romano: **WHAT?

**Spain: **Lo Siento Romanito..Its for the fans…:\

**France: **-rape face- Come here Romano. –grabs him and sits him on his lap and strokes his hair- Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon

**Romano: TT^TT**

**Prussia: **Awesome! The Berlin wall! Look at it West its sooooo- HEY GIMME GILBIRD BACK! –chases you-

**Germany: ** Wow this is cool.

**Romano: **Another voodoo doll?

**France: **Oh no, you don't! –Takes it and puts it in his pocket-

**Romano: **BASTARD! …..

**Spain: **Gracias! –blushes- On to the last one! Its from your Hermana and Hermano, Romano! _Hehe. That rhymed Hermano..Romano…=w=_

**Hi! It's Venice again!(And Seborga is with me)******

**Fratello- ROMANOOOO :( Russia and Turkey have been stalking me! And I'm not even a country...******

**Spain- Hola de nuevo! Can I visit sometime? I've always wanted to go to to Spain... but Fratello never let me.******

**France- Italy is exited now. He REALLY wants to see you for some reason...******

**Prussia- your right, my brother is fine... ok now that i think about it that sounds weird. forget I said that.******

**Germany- I hate you because Italy keeps on talking and talking about you! IT'S REALLY FU**ING ANNOYING! You's hate someone too if you heard there name DAY AND NIGHT! alright I'm calm, Seborga wants to talk now.******

**~Venice******

**Hey, It's Sebroga.******

**Everyone- Will you help me beat the crap out of Russia? He better stay the hell away from Sorella.******

**Fratello- Haha. You kissed Spain for tomatoes? Jeez, you'd jump off a cliff for tomatoes, eh?******

**France-Dude, you're kinda hot. But i'm not gay.******

**Spain-What is the crazyest thing you and Fratello have done?******

**Germany- Dude, I don't hate you, it's just Sorella and Fratello that hate you... well, and Sicily.******

**Pussia- YOU'RE AWESOME! Just kidding! Fratello is awesomer!******

**~Seborga**

**Romano: **Eh? Seborga is there too? Wait Turkey and Russia are stalking you? SOMEONE IS GETTING THEIR ASS KICKED!

**Spain: **Aww my Lovi is so protective~ Como te va, Senorita! Come to Spain anytime don't listen to Romano.

**Romano: **Uno, that's a bad message. Due, DON'T CALL ME LOVI!

**France: **He is now, is he? I'll come in a little bit ok?

**Prussia: **He is fine..not awesome but fine…;D

**Romano: **-blush- eww…

**Germany: **-sigh- I guess I agree. It's even more annoying when they talk about themselves –looks at Prussia- Um it's Seborga's turn. Uh sure we'll help.

**Prussia: **I would LOVE to kick Russia's ass.

**France: **Big Brother's in.

**Spain: **Boss too!~

**Romano: **OF COURSE I'LL KILL THEM! You would kiss him too for tomatoes…By the way..-blush- umm s-sorry I didn't visit you….umm I'll come over t-today and we could go get gelato…D-Don't get me wrong…I just want the gelato! –blushes harder-

**France: **I like your brother. He thinks I'm hot!

**Romano: **Whatever Pervert.

**Spain: **Hmm craziest….Actually we did jump of a cliff for tomatoes. It was Austria's idea!

**Germany: **Well it's the girls that hate me -_-. Sicily seemed ok a little while ago.

**Romano: **My Sorellas are right! My fratellos are gay. By the way Sicily hates in silence

**Prussia: ** Oh So Romano's awesome again? Pfft whatever. Well that's the end.

**Everyone: bye**

**Sorry the ending is rushed because im supposed to asleep so yeah bye!**


	6. A lot of Spamano

**Meh….Sorry it's so late….Umm I got lazy and I started to watch Junjou Romantica so yeah…..hehehehe enjoy!**

**Spain:** Hola! What did you guys do after yesterday's interview?

**France: **Ohonhonhon I went to Italy and visited Italy and Venice. They are so cute. ;) We had so much fun but then when I asked if they wanted to be part of France they declined….

**Prussia: **Kesesesesesese~ Sucks for you! West and I went to visit Austria. That was hella fun! Ah Roddy can be cute~

**Germany: **Hungary hit Bruder with a frying pan. -_- You didn't do anything to make her mad right?

**Prussia: **Of Course I didn't!

**Romano: **-blush- I went to Seborga…we went to get gelato..then the little bastard told me about his dreams to be a big country…dammit kids…

**Germany: **What did you say?

**Romano**: -blush- THAT"S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINISE POTATO BASTARD!

**Prussia: **Aww it was a date!

**Everyone looks at Prussia disgusted.**

**France: **That's incest. Even _**I**_ wouldn't go that far.

**Prussia: **

**Spain: **Well I was trying to get Barcelona a girlfriend! Instead we ran into Romano's Hermano _Heheheh it still rhymes. _Naples! We had such a fun time! I sense I romance with Barcelona and Naples~ It's just like you and me Romano!

**Romano: **FUCK YOU! It's not like you and me! What Naples doing in Spain anyway? Fuck that let's get on with the questions!

**Germany und Prussia- Bruders! Help me! Hungary is trying to make me wear a dress! You know how much I hate to wear a dress! Save me!**

**Romano- thanks. *whispers* I think you're pretty cute.**

**Spain- I'll admit this openly and honestly, you have a god like sexy voice and your really hot!**

**France- Ummm... Bruders did tell me to stay away from you...**

**Prussia: **Why not wear the dress? I mean you'll look pretty cute. West and I wore a dress once….We didn't look bad…

**Germany: **-twitches- I thought we agreed to not talk about that…but Bruder is right…try on a dress.

**Romano: **-blushes hard- U-Uh grazie…The potato bastards wore a dress? When?

**Prussia:** Well-

**Germany: **-scary face- Don't Speak Of It….

**Prussia&Romano: **O.O

**Prussia: **-whispers- I'll tell you later. Ok Chibi-tan?

**Romano: **Ok. Wait whatdya call me?

**Spain: **Gracias Senorita! Would you like me to sing for you!

**France: **Don't listen to your brothers visit me anytime! ;)

**Romano: **What the hell is Chibi-tan?

**Prussia:** It's from some show Hungary was watching. Schwester don't listen to France.

**France: **TT^TT

**Germany: **Let's get on with the next set.

**Spain- ah, you have cats? I can't wait to meet them.**

**Germany- are you the Holy Rome Empire? I'm just curious, you don't have to answer that question.**

**Romano- I can't really think of a question for you...**

**France- Um, big brother Greece might not let me say this tradition to you anyways. Maybe next time you come visit you can ask Greece.**

**Prussia- Dont you own a cat? Because cats are just as awesome as birds too you know...and I think you have a really sexy voice when you sing. *blushes***

**Spain: **My cats are so cute! One is named Lovinito and the other one is Toni. Lovinito doesn't like me or Toni that much though…..

**Romano: **You named you're cats after us?

**Spain: **-blush- Umm si…Do you not like it?

**Romano:** -opens mouth to say something and blushes- Uhhh its fine.

**Germany: **Ja I am Holy Roman Empire.. Its ok to be curious just don't be too curious. (**A.N** Sorry but I have to point out that while writing this at first by mistake I wrote Holy Romano Empire XD)

**France: **Fine I'll go ask Greece! But can't you give me a hint. TT^TT

**Prussia: **Nien I don't have a cat just Gilbird. But there are these two to weird cats that walk by sometimes, they remind me of West and me….Anyways I do have a Awesomely Sexy voice! Do you want me to sing?

**Me: **I just realized something heehee remember that show Caillou? His cat was named Gilbert! Haha!

**Romano: **What the Fuck? Do the next set already!

**HEY ALL! It's Madrid! (And Venice)**

**Spain:Hola Hermano!*Hugs* How's It going?**

**Romano: Do you love my Hermano?... eh sorry,Hungary's with us, you see...**

**Prussia: Dude,your hot. Even if your not a country... *Kisses***

**France:Hola!*Hugs* Your my Hermano's amigo, si?**

**Germany: TOMATOES ARE BETTER :) *Throws tomatoes at Germany***

**Bye! Hungary want's to talk now XD**

**~Madrid**

**Hi, it's Hungary! How are you all?**

**Prussia: You broke Mr. Austria's piano again, didn't you?**

**Spain: Hi, do you love Lovi? I mean, really, you seem to like him ALOT.**

**Romano: Dude, You love Spain, right? Please, say yes! I'll give you tomatoes if you kiss him (again!)!**

**Germany: Mr Austria wants to see you, something about Prussia?**

**France: :( damn you. Pervert.**

**Ok, bye!**

**~Hungary :)**

**Spain: **Hola Madrid! Estoy Bien. ^_^ Y tu?

**Romano: **-turns red- No! I-I don't love S-S-Spain! I uh..d-dammit! I-I don't!

**Spain: **-tears- You hate me Romano?

**France&Prussia: **Oooooooooooo –gets popcorn-

**Germany: **-Facepalm….eats some of the popcorn…what? He's hungry-

**Romano: **Uh W-What the hell? I can never h-….-turns red- I-I mean…

**France, Prussia, Germany: **-gasps-

**Romano: **-looks down-

**Spain: **-pats Romano's head- Te Amo Mi Lovinito. –kisses his head-

**France, Prussia, Germany: **Awwwww

**Romano: **SHUT UP! A-and don't say creepy things like that! –whispers- Ti amo bastardo….

**France, Prussia, Germany: AWWWWWWWW!**

**Prussia: **Kesesesese~ we gotta have a party now that you guys are together!

**Romano: **-throws a vase at Prussia-

**Prussia: **-dodges- Kesesese~ I'm awesome! Danke for the compliment! But isn't Madrid going out Schwester?

**Spain: **He has a twin sister! ^_^

**Prussia: **Oh…

**France: **-hugs back- Oui he is one of my best friends!

**Germany: **-dodges- Hm dodging runs in the family.

**Prussia: **Guten Tag Hungary! Kesesese~ I might have something to Roddy's Piano.

**Germany: **So you did do something! No wonder she hit you with a frying pan. -_-

**Spain: **Si. I love Romano. I love him very much.

**Romano: **-blush- I won't say anything…

**Me: **DAMN YOU BITCHY ITALIAN! TELL HIM YOU FUCKING LOVE HIM OR ELSE I WILL MAKE A VERY ABUSEIVE FIC WHERE YOU ARE BEING ABUSED BY THE BTT AND YOUR SAVOIR IS ENGLAND AND YOU FALL IN LOVE GET MARRIED AND HAVE TWO KIDS SEALAND AND SEBORGA! YOU'RE THE ONE GETTING PREGNANT! KISS HIM!

**Everyone: **O.O

**France: **It's the devil in the form a girl!

**Romano: **Ok, ok. Si I l-l-ll-love Spain. –goes up to Spain and sit on his laps and kisses him-

**Spain: **-kisses back-

**France: **DAMMIT! The camera battery is dead! Who could have done this?

**Romano: **-smirks in the kiss-

**Germany: ** Scheiße! You see that Bruder now I have to go clean up you mess!

**Prussia: **-shrugs- That's why I love you the most!

**Germany:** -_- Flattery will get you nowhere Bruder.

**Prussia: **

**France: **Hey is that because I molested Austria? You hit me with a frying pan!

**Spain: **Wow I'm the only one in the Bad Touch Trio that hasn't gotten hit by a frying pan! :D

**Romano: **Yeah, yeah whatever bastard! Let's get on with the next set already.

**France: **Ohonhon~ someone is excited today.

**Romano:** Shut Up! I just want to get this over with,

**Well hello thar BTT + Romano + Germany~**

**Here are my questions for you...**

**1. Spain and Romano... kiss for me? Please? Oh, and send me a picture after? Pleease? 3**

**2. France, why are you so sexy? Seriously. D:**

**3. Prussia... same question. Also, kiss France for me. Pull Germany in the mix if you feel like it~**

**4. Germany, how do you feel about Germancest? Does it bother you that THIS many people want you to sleep with your brother? Kuhuhu...**

**5. While I'm at it... how about some Germancest? Just a bit. Pleeease? I know you want it, Germany... 3**

**Romano: **Dammit! Why do you bastards want be to kiss the tomato lover so much? I need a legit answer! A-And the o-only reason I'll kiss him r-right is because the author will make a scary ass fic if I don't. S-So don't g-get the wrong i-idea! –leans over to Spain and kisses his lips sweetly-

**Spain: ^_^**

**France: **I would take a picture but SOMONE destroyed my camera! –glares at Romano- Merci for you complement~ Big Brother needs more love.

**Prussia: **I'm sexy cause I'm fucking awesome! Huh I have to kiss France again? Ok. –kisses France-

**Germany: **Germancest? As in Prussia and me? –feels sick- That's like saying I don't know Itacest? You know Romano and Italy. It's just weird….

**Prussia: **-kisses Germany-

**Germany: **O_O

**Prussia: **Itacest? –rape face- It sound cute~

**Romano: **-GLARES- WHAT THE FUCK? –Jumps Prussia and tries to beat him up-

**Prussia:** Oh Romano you want me too—OW! HEY! STO- OWWWWWW! DAMMIT! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Spain: **-thinks of Romano and Italy making love XD- Oh…-nosebleed-

**Germany: **-blush- Um let's get on with the next set.

**im baaaaaack~ *giggle* it is i! sicily! bwahaha *koff koff***

**roma~: i dont hate in silence, or in any way what-so-ever.i'm a lover, not a hater~. oh...and..uh f-fratello? i accidentaly cut my curl off... WHAT DO I DO? *panics and cries* WILL IT GROW BACK?**

**spain:can sorella and i put a slip-and-slide in your tomatoe field? it would be super fun~! and we can even get fratello roma to join!...in a red speedo...wouldnt that be nice~?**

**france: you like me? thats very nice of you! *hugs* yay~**

**: i dont hate you! fratello is just jelly! and i'm glad your trying to whip fratello feli into shape, well just dont do it literally..unless its sexy-sex time, then i guess its okay~ heehee. he has told me stories~**

**prussia: i dont know why my family hates on you. but~~~ we should totally hang out and get drunk. german style! i dont know what germans do exactly, but you can teach me! ;)**

**everyone~: if you could do anything right now, what would it be? and fratello, you cant say ''quit this fucking question shit'' because i will give france nipple clamps and make a very dirty request involving YOU and said nipple clamps. :)**

**with looove~ -sicily**

**Romano gets up with a bruised Prussia…No he doesn't have bitemarks…"**_**Two single hearts on fire…"**_** Ok I'll stop.**

**Romano: **EHHHH? YOU CUT OFF YOU CURL? CHE CAZZO? I don't know what to do! Go ask Vatican City! He's an old man. He should know. HOW CUT OFF YOUR FUCKING CURL?

**Spain: **Of course you can play in tomato fields! ^_^ A red Speedo? –thinks about it and gets a nosebleed- Oh…my….

**Romano:** EW!

**France**: -hugs- Big Brother loves everyone!

**Germany: **EHHHH? Just HOW much did he tell you? Ach Mien Gott Italy you don't say stuff like that! TT^TT

**Prussia:** OK! It'll be awesome! Plus if you're related to the Italian Brothers then you must be cute!

**Spain: ** I really want to go Tomato picking with Romano….

**France: **Hmm I actually wanna be with England, America, and Canada. We really need have a family night…..

**Germany: **I want to go back to training….

**Prussia:** I want to go drinking. West won't let go because of the interviews.

**Romano:** I wanna quit this fucking question shit!

**Spain:** Roma~ didn't you hear what your hermana said?

**Romano: **She my SORELLA what the hell is she gonna do? Why would she have a nipple clamp in the first place?

**Me: **Ah~ I'm so glad to hear that you like this story! Don't worry it's not too much work. I have a lot of fun doing this for you guys! ^_^ I just get lazy sometimes…heheheh plus I was watching Junjou Romantica and starting putting off this story. I'M SORRY I SHOULDN'T HAVE NEGECTED MY DEAR FANS TT^TT. But yeah you guys can always reviews about this story too! Oh yeah you must all call me Author-Sama! XD lol…..On to the Next Set!

**france: u didnt under stand me i said if u touch him u lose ur little buddies aka say bye tour effiel tower -.- -grabs axe- DIE U DAMN FRENCH NATION! -chases -**

**romano:-gives romano more tomatos- kiss spain again! like last time ..but u try be seme! -cracks up laughing at thought-**

**romano: -gives italian wine- drink up^^**

**germany: do the in bed thing again...and romano too -looks at bloody france- he will leave u alone**

**prussia:-hands u canada in a box- enjoy the canadian**

**france: hmmmmm maybe i should tell belarus if u die she can marry russia...unless u never touch romano again that is ^^**

**spain: ask romano if he will marry uuuuuuu -has spiked his wine so he will say yes- ^^**

**germany: ITALY HAS SOMETHING TO SAY SO WATCH THIS**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = K q C g n l W j b F E**

**Spain & Romano: here meet some one -pushes foreward little bow with curly brown hair and green olive eyes- introduce urself piero**

**piero: hm my name is Piero Vargas- Carriedo nice to meet u ...i guess...i represent the city of rome now so yea ..now where is my tomato pink -.-**

**-hands tomato- yea guess who ^^ LOVE U ALL**

**piero: UR A WEIRD BASTARD!**

**LOVE ALL OF U**

**France: **AHHHHH! ITS ANOTHER DEVIL! –runs away-

**Romano: **Kiss Spain again? .Hell. –blush- Whatever…-gives a short sweet peck on Spain's lips-

**Spain:** -smiles-

**Romano: **Oh wine…Grazie..-starts drinking-

**Germany: **Fine …in bed. I don't think Romano will sat it …in bed.

**Prussia: **Mattie! :D

**Canada: **Huh? Why am I here? I was with America and England watching you guys on T.V then I got kidnapped!

**Prussia: **Stay for the rest of this show and you can go back after.

**Canada: **O-Ok –blush-

**France:** NOOOO! Don't tell Belarus! I won't touch him anymore! TT^TT Oh Bonjour Canada!

**Canada: **Bonjour…

**Spain: **Eh? Now? Ok. Umm Roma~ will you marry me?

**France, Germany, Prussia, and Canada get popcorn and watch…..in bed XD**

**Romano: ***hic* huh? Dammit. *hic* I already said *hic* I would if you *hic* give three free meals and *hic* pasta..

**FGPC: -Gasps-**

**Spain: **Eh? Really? That wonderful! Are you drunk?

**FGPC: AWWWWWW!**

**Romano: ***hic* What do you think? *hic*

**Spain: **…

**Germany: **Italy love me?...in bed…-_-..I should check my phone more often…in bed..-_-

**And Everyone laughs…**

**Romano: ***hic* Eh? Vargas-Carriedo? *hic* We don't have a kid dammit. *hic*

**Spain: **-is just as confused- Eh? We never had sex. I don't know how that happened. But he's so cute.

**France: **Oh this is gonna get good.

**Prussia: **Kesese~ Sure is going to be AWESOME! HEY Hungary's back…

**oh hey! how is my little lovi! u have grown an so has ur *coughmanhoodcough* so how are yu getting along wiht spain? hmmmmm**

**hello spain**

***dark scary voice* spain u better get something going and u know wat i mean and better make it snappy use bondage, or alchohalic wine wat ever that takes u to get lovi with u**

**NOW!**

***happy voice* and please tell me the details please**

***dark voice* E V E R Y deataaaaail**

**thank u!**

**Romano: **-_- *hic* you're a *hic* pervert.

**Spain:** -Picks up Romano Bridal Style- I'll tell you the details tomarrow.

**Romano: ***hic* B-Bastard! –blush- *hic* put me down!

**They go into a room…..in bed….**

**Canada: **Are they gonna?

**France: **Oui

**Germany: **In Bed.

…**-Laughter-….**

**Romano:-Blushes- Why do guys keep saying that? I'm just average looking.**

**Germany:I am nice, when I'm not mad or annoyed. I'm not tidy but I try.**

**Prussia:I'm sorry Prussia not to be mean or anything but why are you even still around? If it wasn't for my history class I would have never known you were a country.**

**France:Not all that much, but I am taking French as a class.**

**Spain:I may not be Spanish but I do like to give out hugs even if it annoies my friends.**

**France: **Eh. Romano and Spain are ''busy''.

**Prussia:** But he'd say, "All Italians are Bella!~ Unlike like these BASTARD!"and that was my awesome impression of Romano. Oh I'm around cause I'm AWESOME!

**-Claps-**

**Germany: **You should always be tidy…in bed -_-

**France: **Ah~ French Is a beautiful right, Canada?

**Canada: **Yup! What do you think Mr. Kumahiko ?

**Kumajiro: **Hmm. Who are you?

**Canada: **I'm Canada!

**Prussia:** Yeah Spain does like giving hugs….

**Spain comes in happily while Romano comes in shaken with his shirt halfway unbuttoned.**

**FGPC: O_O**

**Spain: **Hola!

**Romano: **Damn kinky bastard…..

**To Prussia: You are awsome! I wish Prussia was still around. Anyway when I read the chapter in which you and France kissed it hert a part of me becouse my OTP is Prussia x Hungary so do you love Hungary? Please say you do! I love the pairing! Anyway you are realy awsome! Also what did you thought of Otto von Bismarck?**

**To France: You are a creepy pervert. Creepy but funny. But you deffently creepy. Not as creepy as Belarus. "shuders" But still creepy.**

**To Spain: Here's a Tamato " gives Spain Tamato"**

**To Romano: I dislike you alot. You are so rude and mean and discrimanate to germans. New's flash, Germans arn**

**'t all punkins heads! In matter fact if I am not correct The German Empire didn't need help to form their nation! If I am not correct you used the rise of the German Empire to get YOUR OWN CAPPITAL ROME FROM FRANCE IF I AM NOT CORRECT! Prussia was awsome enough to beat up France in the Franco-Prussian War when most people thought that France would beat up Prussia when it was Prussia (how's awsome) beat up France. SO STOP SAYING THAT GERMANS ARE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! YOU JERKFACE!**

**To Germany: I apolagise you have to deal with Italy's jerk of a older brother "points at Romano" So do you remember Otto von Bismarch? The man how lead to the formation of Germany.**

**To Auther: What is your favorite Parring?**

**P.S. I'll anser your quistion Prussia (I think it was Prussia how asked this) Youi means Boy's love. It is bassicly manga of two males falling in love with one onother and making love I think. Hungary is what we call a Youi fangirl. A female how reads Youi and gets arousment out of it. I really don't get why Youi is so populer. I guise it is becouse I am not a bi or homosexual male or a straight (?) female. I am a straight male. Then again I don't get Yuri either (Girl's love) so I hoped that awnseres your quistion.**

**Prussia: **Do I love Hungary? –Looks at Canada- She has Austria and I have Canada..:) I used to like her….Bismarck ah he was the first leader of Germany. Fritz is awesomer! (A.N Waaaaaah TT^TT I'm sorry I broke your heart. Waaaaah! I'm sorry I like AusHun better…..I always thought of Prussia as that one person that crashes other peoples dates TT^TT for ex Spain and Romano are on a date and Prussia comes in and ruins it. I'M SORRY!)

**France: **Big Brother is not a creepy pervert…..he's a BIG creepy pervert. (A.N Naruto reference XD)

**Spain:** Tomato~ :D Gracias!

**Romano: **Dammit….W-well..FUCK YOU!

**Spain:** Romano be nice .

**Romano: **Hpmh

**Germany: **-sigh- Its ok I don't mind Romano that much..in bed.._Oh Shit that was bad…._-blush- Ahhh that's not what I ment!...in bed. Ach Mien Gott help me …in bed. -_- Bismarck lead to the formation of Germany therefore I do have a high regard of respect for him ….-sigh-….in bed

**Romano is very disgusted with the Germano comment.**

**Prussia: **OH! That's what Yaoi is! Wow Hungary has an obsession over it…

**Me a.k.a Author-Sama: **I'm sorry for Romano's rudeness. Dammit you just want me to write that fanfic don't you Romano? Anyways I have a lot of favorite parings most of them include Romano. Spamano is my OTP, but I also like Prumano, Itacest, SebMano, USUK, FrUk, AusHun, DenNor, EnglandXPrussia, ChinaXJapn, ChinaXHong Kong, NorIce, IcelandXHong Kong, Franada, and PruCan. Heheheheh and if you're gonna ask if I like Germano I will not say a word because of GerIta and Spamano but then again….no. By the way I can't stand to see Spain with anyone else but Romano. :D

**Hey hey!**

**Romano: You're so cute! Can I hug you? *hugs* I tried drawing you once but... but... but... yeah...**

**Spain: Yay! Spain is awesome. I'm learning Spanish in school. I've never had a churro before, but they sound yummy.**

**Germany: Can you smile? :D Please please please? Does your smile look like Sweden's smile? Oh! And in the anime, they said that you had a friend that was a stick. Is this true?**

**France: Stay away from meeee~ I don't want to be raped.**

**Prussia: My friend thinks you're sexy~ She wants to study your country really badly.**

ಠ**_**ಠ

**Romano: **I'm not gonna let some random bi-…go ahead…-blush- Veneziano drew me once…

**Spain: **I'm so glad you're learning Spanish! Churros are very yummy Senorita! ^_^ You should try it sometime.

(**A.N** I just remembered Canada is here..TT^TT..Sorry Mattie)

**Germany: **You want me to smile..in bed..-_- well ok. –smiles- Herr. Schtick was a very good friend…in bed.

**Me: **OH MY GOD that sounded really, really wrong…

**France: **I don't rape everyone! Right Canada?

**Canada: **…..

**France:** TT^TT

**Prussia: **Danke ;) I'm soooo Sexy. She should study my country.

**Canada: **Let's see the next set.

**Ciao, all!**

**France: How do you REALLY feel about England?**

**Prussia: ICH LIEBE DICH! And I dare you to kiss Canada!**

**Germany: Do you remember the day you became friends with Italy? You asked "We don't have to kiss now, do we?" and he responded "Only if you want to."? What would you have done if he had said "Yes, we have to kiss."?**

**Romano: I'm also Italian, have a similar haircut as you, and I'm not as grumpy as you are. D'ya hink I'd be better for Spain than you are, too?**

**Spain: Here's a tomato! *Gives him tomato.***

**France: **My feelings towards England? Iggy I know you're watching. I want to say Je t'amie mon ami. And I really mean it. –smiles-

-ding-

**Canada: **I got a txt…..From England. It says, "What the bloody hell, frog? You would you say that in front of everyone? And umm we could have a family night again I guess…"

**France: **Aww how cute.

-ding-

**Canada: **"Shut Up!"

**Prussia: ** Kesesese~ ok –kisses Canada on the lips-

**Canada: **-blush-

**Prussia:** How awesome was that?

**Canada: **W**-**Well I-I Uhh…-faints-

**Prussia:** EHHHHH? MATTIE WAKE UP! HOW UNAWESOME!

**France: **Matthieu? DAMMIT PRUSSIA WHAT DID YOU DO!

**Germany: **-_-….. Um if we had to kiss then ummm -blush- I'd kiss him…in bed…

**Romano: **OH? WILL YOU NOW? BASTARD!

**Germany: -sigh-**

**Romano:** No way! You most defiantly will not be better for-…..-blush- DAMMIT! *mumbles quietly* I-I'd be b-better…..

**Spain: **-blush- Oh! TOMATO! :D Gracias Senorita!

**Prussia: **LIVE MATTHEW LIIIIIIIVVE!

**France: **-slaps Prussia- Shut up you're gonna scare him.

**everyone:why do u hate america becuse fl/orida will be the end of al yor lives**

**France:u r so super sexy dude the thing i would do to u**

**Romono:i hope the awsome america takes over ur fucking italian ass**

**Germany:whauts ur opinion on america i have afreind who loves america and u both so she try to find a pairing with u 2 together**

**wrighter lady:plz let italy stay on a ch onca plz**

**spain:i hate the spainish american war mostly cause cuba a bitch**

**prussia:we all know russia rapped u when he had owner ship of u but whats ur idea on bellarus**

**everyone:what do u whores do doring 9/11 or the great depression**

**France: **I only hate America when his boss is a Republican :D. (A.N According to my dad)

**Prussia:** I don't really hate him I during WWI he was the one that thought France's and England's conditions were too harsh on Germany….

**Germany: **Agreed in bed. -_-

**Romano: **I don't like him or any of the Allies because we helped then WWI and the bastards didn't give us they land we were promised.

**Spain: **It's obvious why I hate America! :D

**France:** Ohonhonhon~ tell about the thing you would do….

**Romano: **Whatever he's a bastard!

**Germany: **Well Bruder pretty much explained what I think of America….a Jerkass with a Heart of Gold in bed. -_-. Me and America together …in bed? Ew!

**Spain: **I hate the that war too Amiga. Cuba isn't that bad it's just his boss.

**Canada: **If you don't mind me saying. Cuba is a very good friend when he doesn't mistaken me for America…

**Prussia: **HE LIIIVVVES! My Idea on Belarus? She is S-C-A-R-Y! Damn the bitch!

**France: **Really all of us just visit America on 9/11 we its tough on him so we try to cheer him up.

**Romano: **I'm not a whore!

**Me: **Yay! I make you happy! That makes me happy. Sure I'll bring Italy for the next chapter. Ok ppls you can ask Italy questions for the next chapter. SOMEONE BETTER MAKE AN ITACEST REQUEST!...Uh for Ms. Hungary you know. Hehehe plus Germany and Spain will get a nosebleed…..:D

**Spain: **Aww Ita-chan is soooo cute! Romano tell him to come!

**Prussia: ** Yay Ita-Chan is really cute and not a PMS-ing bitch.

**France: **Yay I get to see him again.

**Germany: **It will be nice to see Italy again.

**Romano: **Uh yeah ok…-is a bit hurt and jealous-

**Canada: **-pats Romano's back- Don't worry Romano you'll have fun with you brother even if his a pain. I know America can be.

**Romano:** -blushes- Uh thanks..Canada…

**And that was the start of the friendship between Romano and Canada! Lol its also the end of this chapter. Anyways I'm really sorry for the late update. So yeah Italy will be in the next chapter but Canada went back home…So yeah keep review my dears….:D Oh the in ''in bed'' thing killed me again….Actually I have a funny story about that. I told my friend about the ''in bed'' thing okay. So at lunch this guy said (referring to the food) "STOP! Slow down. You're going to choke." And another guy says "That's what he said'' and my friend finishes if off with "in bed" lol XD.**


	7. A visitor from Italy

**So I went on a Field Trip and started hugging people and had thoughts about stalking cute little kids….Spain you have rubbed off on me…..**

**Italy:** Ve~ Grazie Fratello for bringing me here!

**Romano:** -blush- Yeah, yeah whatever….

**Italy:** -glomps Romano- I LOVE YOU FRATELLO!

**Romano: **-wide eyes and face turns red- Dammit get off!

**Italy:** Ve.. I just remembered …Seborga wanted to come too so I told him I'd ask you…Can he?

**Romano: **Ummm

**Author-Sama: **Of course he can! He can be a guest for the next chapter! That's right readers you can talk to Seborga in the next chapter! Leave reviews for him!

**Romano: **-_-

**Everyone else walks in.**

**Bad Touch Trio:** ITA-CHAN!~ :D

**Italy:** Germany!~ -glomps Germany-

**BTT: D:**

**Germany: **Nice to see you too….

**Romano:**….Yeah…..the first set is from Sorella….._Hmph if anyone's listening…._

**-hic- hellooo~ here i am again. ANDD~ i brought beer for prussia- sama! -hic- but i already cracked a few open~ ahhahaha oooh and here is a tomatoe for fratello!******

**roma~~: pft! i dont need a curl~ i have other things that are just as much fun~ ooooh and you should come fishing with me sometime, -hic- sho that when i fall off the boat...there is shomeone to pull me up~ hahaha ti amo~~ ahaha -HIC-******

**spain: ah~ your sho nice~ be a nice hubby to my fratello and make lots of babies~! -hic- i want a pretty nephew first~~~******

**france: ...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA~! -serious face- -HIC-******

**germany: hello~~~~ -hands you a beer- good boy~ hehee -hic- and oh italy tellsh me everything! -smiles- even ''little germanys'' size...in which he ish very very happy about~******

**prussia-sama: -smiles- first off~ im not just cute, im SEXY. second~ i brought you alll this beer. sorry theres a few missing~ -hic- and lastly...i want you to give me a peek of that LEGENDARY five meters you have stashed somewhere..-smiles-...IN BED. and THATS a request. -HIC-******

**roma: OH~! and i have those nipple clamps for ''personal'' use. -looks over at prussia-******

**everyone: -still looking over at prussia- hmmmm...-hic- where is your favorite place...to be?...ahahaha~ prussia! come to my house! -HIC-******

**ah~ im gonna have a hang over in the morning~ see you again sooon~ -sicily**

**Romano: **-horrified- A-ARE YOU DRUNK? Dammit! Sicily why were drinking in the first place? Oh you are BIG trouble!

**Italy: **Ve….Sorella, Fratello is right! Be careful.

**Spain:** Don't worry Senorita Romano and I will have so many cute children~

**Romano:** EH? What the hell?

**Spain: **Remember Roma? We're getting married!

**Romano:** EH? CHE CAZZO? –takes out phone to text Canada '' what the hell I'm getting married?"-

**Italy:** Oh yeah! I saw that! Congratulations Fratello!

**Romano: **DX

**France:** NO! Don't scream! Big Brother is a lover! TT^TT

**Prussia:** Kesesesese~ you got rejected!

**France: TT^TT**

***ding***

**Romano: **_Gotta text from Canada…''haha that was pretty funny! U ur kinda drunk though…'' CHE? I was drunk?_

**Germany: **I-Italy? –blush- "Little Germany" Oh..my..

**Italy: **Ve! Sorry Germany! But I had to tell someone! Fratello would get mad if I told him! –cries-

**Germany: **Eh? Italy its ok I understand. –pats head- don't cry…

**Italy:** :D

**Prussia: **Kesesesesese~ Thanks for the beer. Hmm maybe I'll come sometime to have ''fun''.

***ding***

**Romano: **_Another text? "ROMANO TELL PRUSSIA TO STOP FLIRTING" Eh?..._DAMN YOU PRUSSIAN BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY? MAMMA MIA! Do you Germans have an Italian fetish or something? Grandpa Rome obviously like Germania and now Italy loves Germany. NO SICILY NO GERMAN FOR YOU!

**Prussia: **Awww Romano just wants me for himself you selfish brother you.

**Spain&Romano: -twitches-**

**Romano: **IMMA KILL YOU BITCH!

**Italy: -**cries- Fratello calm down!

**France:** Romano you made Italy cry .

**Romano: …**

**Spain: **Its ok Ita-Chan! You would like some churros, no?

**Italy:** Si!

**France: **Déjà vu.

**Prussia:** My favorite place will have to be the Berlin Wall or where it was, you know? It has some weird memories…..

**Spain: **I like the tomato fields especially Romano is with me.

**Romano:** I like home!

**France:** The Eifel Tower of course! It's beautiful.

**Italy:** Where ever Germany is! Ve~

**Germany: **-sigh- In bed…Wait that's not what I meant! I meant sleeping in bed…cause I'm always so busy.

**France: **Ohonhon~ Riiight.

**Italy: **-giggles- I get it! Oooo lets to the next set!

**Hey its me Maria Hidalgo Guerrero also known as Mexico here and I have a few questions for you guys.******

**Spain: Does Romano know what a cruel two-face bastard you are? Also wear your Matador costume right now please.******

**France: *frowns* I'm not speaking to you since you're a pervert.******

**Prussia: *smirks* you and me drinking contest here and now!******

**Germany: So has Italy found more of your porn under your bed (and the computer and the movies under Gilbert's bed... yes I know about it)******

**Romano: Reason people like you being with Espana is because you two balance each other out, you guys have knwon eachother for a long time and Spain did everything in his power to protect you until he became flat broke (if that isn't love I don't know what is), plus the fact that you act so tsudere around him and Spain has the ass of a god (Yes Spain I just complimented you) Also do me a favor and wear this short red dress and dance the tango with spain.******

**That's all for now...**

**Spain: **Hola Mexico! Como estas? Uh I don't think I told Romano about my Conquistador days very much…-wear a Matador Costume-

**Romano:** Ok like I said before your ass looks weird and what does she mean you "were" a two faced bastard?

**Spain:** Uh Romano umm you can go to England and talk to him about it….

**Romano:** Eh? Why?

**Spain:** Por Vavor Roma? I don't like talking about it…

**Romano:** Uh…ok

**France:** WAHHHHH! Come on I'm not that bad! Please talk to Big Brother!

**Prussia:** HAHA! Rejected Twice! In a row! That's new…..Oh and the awesome me would totally win! Hey I don't have porn under my bed! –blushes- (A.N I got shivers writing that….)

**Italy:….**Si…I have..

**Germany: **Italy? You looked under my bed?

**Italy:** -horrified- NO! I was just kidding! I didn't you actually liked that kind of stuff! WAHHHHHH!

**Romano:** BASTARD! You're corrupting his MIND! –blush- _What she said about my relationship with Spain is true…bitch…._I will wear a short dress like some Puttana and-

**Spain makes him wear this dress mid thigh on shoulder red dress and has a rose in his mouth.**

**Spain:** Care to dance Mi amour?

**Romano:**-blush- Eh..uhh..oh..meh.

**They start to Tango.**

**Prussia: **WHOAH Romano looks kinda hot in a dress! –rape face- we should put in a dress often.

**France: **-is too busy looking at Dat Ass-

**Italy:** Romano e bella! (NOTE: This actually translates to Rome is beautiful….)

**Germany: **-_-''

**They have their last dip and Spain finishes by Kissing Romano**

**Romano: **O_O

**Spain: **HOORAY NEXT QUESTIONS!

**uh oh! it's sicily -hic- im back sooner than i thought! -hic- heehee i forgot mio fratello italy~ mmm..-whimper-******

**italy: -tears up- fratello? why does everyone like you more than me or roma? -hic- we're pretty too! waah~ -cries and makes grabby hands towards prussia-******

**prussia: *sniff* -hic- h-hug hug h-hug? bwaaah! -cries harder-**

**Italy:** -cries- Veeee I don't know BWAAAAAAH GERMANY! I'M SORRRYYY!

**Germany: **-_-'' –pats head- There, there…There, there…

**Prussia:** Awww let the awesome me give the awesome you an awesome hug! –hugs-

**Romano:** I will kill myself.

**Italy&Spain: **-Cries- NOOOOOOO! DON'T DIE! BWAHHHHH! WAHHH! ROMANO!

**France: **-_-

**Author-Sama: **BWAHHHH! DON'T CRY! Oh yeah thanks Sicily for you reviews (the one about the fic) they make me feel happy! Oh thanks for commenting on my Cleverbot fic. –gives you a hug-

**Prussia: **HEY! I'm hugging her! –pushes me-

**Author-Sama: TT^TT **How unawesome….here are the next set…

**Hi again~ It's Hungary :D And I have a new friend!******

**Everyone: The reason I've seen so many people today is because im having a sleepover with all the girls, so don't ask...******

**Prussia:I LIKE YOU ALOT... i lost a bet to Madrid, so I had to say that *Twitches and hits him with a frying pan*******

**Spain: I don't hit you with the pan, because you're the only one who dosen't bother me in the BTT... By the way, Madrid said to ask you to see her, something about Turkey. She's scared.******

**Romano: HA! I knew you loved Spain! *Epic face* Long live Yaoi! :D******

**Germany: PRUSSIA STRIKED AGAIN! He broke ALL his teacups. He aint happy... hes playing chopin.******

**France:I just saw Paris, she is nice, better than you... but she said she misses you.******

**Now, I will pass over to a friend of mine...her name is Norbraski.******

**~Hungary******

**HI 3 I'm Norbraski! I am a made up country from a FanFic...my country is apparently between Spain and Romano... lolwut?******

**Spain: Hai 3 *Hugs* your really cute! Madrid talked about you before, you seem like a nice person! Have you ever heard the song "Te amo" by Rihanna? It's really good! You should listen to it.******

**Romano: Dude,you looked badass in the mafia days... (Hungary showed me a picture XD)******

**Prussia: Hungary just showed me pictures of u when u get drunk. LOL.******

**France: There is nothing wrong with being a pervert, I guess, It just means your...romantic? I dunno...******

**Germany: Gutentag! Austria just walked past, he seems really angry, he said something like "that ALBINO idiot"... sounds like Prussia, eh? if you see austria tell him I LOVE MUSIC :)******

**~Norbraski**

**Prussia: **OW! What the hell? That was very unawesome!

**Spain: **Eh? Madrid is scared? Don't worry Hermano will help~. Turkey? Damn you Bastard!

**Romano: **SHUT UP! –blush- Did ya hear apparently we're getting married? WHAT THE FUCK!

**Spain: **AWWWWWWWW! YOU'RE LIKE A TOMATO!

**Romano: **FUCK YOU! NAPOLIAN TORNADO!

**Spain: XP**

**Germany: **BRUDER! AGAIN?

**Prussia: **What?

**Germany: **Don't touch his stuff! I got to go talk to him again….

**Prussia:** Kesesesesesese~

**Italy: **Ciao Ms. Hungary! Tell Mr. Austria I said hi!

**France: **Awww my sweet little sister Paris! How is she? She misses me? Aww don't Big Brother will be back soon! What I thought I was between Spain and Italy…..

**Spain: **Between me and Romano is the sea but ok! I have heard "Te Amo" ah Rihannah has an Hermosa voice~.

**Romano: **Why does she have a picture of me in the mafia? Heheh I was really badass.

**Prussia: **Romano was in the Mafia?

**Romano: **No shit Sherlock. Now the evil muffins scare the fuck outta me.

**Prussia: **That's awesome! She showed you WHAT? TT^TT

**Germany:** -glares daggers at Prussia- Right I'll tell him….

**Italy: **Ve~

**BTT: !**

**Romano: -_- **NEXT!

**HI PEOPLE! It's me Shinigami-cat (And Red-panda)******

**(Okay Shinigami-cat we are here do your dare)******

**Do I have to? It's so not awesome!******

**(Do it or you'll never see Deaddy bear again)******

**NOT DEADDY BEAR!... fine. OH BOYS! *randomly runs over to Romano and franch kisses him for one minute, runs over to Spain and dose the same thing, runs over to Germany and dose the same thing, runs over to Prussia and dose the same thing and runs over to France and dose the same thing*******

**Happy now Red-panda?******

**(Very =D)******

**Anyway... Roamno! here's a tomato! and now... Would you rather... live in a world without France or Prussia?******

**(Prussia what would you drink if there was no beer? Vodka or alcopops?)******

**Germany What did you think of Italy's song he made for you?******

**(Francy pants! Would you rather... live in a world where you could only eat Englands food or a world where you could only wear sweat pants)******

**And that's all from us!****  
><strong>

**Everyone touches their lips….**

**Romano: **-blush- Uh that's a good question…

**Prussia: **Come on Romano! When you were little I taught you awesome fighting techniques and then we went out for ice cream!

**France: **Ohonhon~ But I stayed with you when Spain was exploring so you wouldn't be lonely!

**Prussia: **Hey! I stayed with him too! Plus I didn't try to molest him…as much…

**France: **But I took good care of him!

**Prussia: **He was like a son/brother to me!

**France: **He liked me better!

**Prussia: **No he liked me!

**France: **At least I can tell the difference between a cow and my brother! (referring to an earlier chapter)

**Prussia: **That hurt…

**Romano:**_ -_- Idiots did they care that much…_I-I guess I don't w-wanna live in a w-world without you…-blush- Y-You guys make S-Spain happy dammit…I-I-I…

**BTT: **:D ROMANO HOW SWEET! –hugs and kisses him-

**Romano: **GET OFF BASTARDS!

**Italy: **VE~ Fratello has a heart!

**Prussia: **NO BEER? TT^TT I'd drink Italian wine…..cause Italians are cute…

**Germany:** Italy's song? Oh yeah…it was good.

**Italy:** Ve~! Really? YAY! –kisses Germany-

**Germany: **O_O –kisses back-

**Romano: **-twitches-

**Spain: **-pats Roma's head-

**France: **EWWWWWWWWWWW SWEAT PANTS! Iggy's food is gross too…. I'd go with Iggy's food because I'll be with the person I love~ 3 plus if I wear sweat pants Iggy will make fun of me for the rest of my life…..

**Author-Sama: ***yawns* Its 11:24 pm….do the next one…

**IM BACK!~******

**romano: can i be ur brides maid? please? o3o ill give u like 1000 ripe tomatosss******

**Italy: Ask germany where HRE is~******

**germany: tell him or i make u eat englands food~******

**spain: can i help be a wedding planer?******

**um piero wants to say something...******

**Piero: Pink is a derp and used her time thing to bring me here thats why u dont know me yet-3-******

**yea eheheh ^^;;******

**romano: is france being good? -has belarus on speed dial-******

**prussia: MARRY CANADA DAMN IT! OR ILL SICK RUSSIA ON U!******

**france: dont do or say anything perverted this entire chapter!******

**i shall read to u my list of to 10 hottie and let u argue over it******

**1.~SPAIN~******

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**yea that is my firm belief right there !******

**romano: -hugs and gives tomatos- can i have a greeting like italy got from germany...-waiting for kiss on cheek-******

**italy: PASTA FOR U -hands pasta- NOW HUG ME U CUTE BROTHER OF ROMANO'S!******

**germany: tell me . did u know italy was part of the mafia...and most likely has shot a man******

**germany: did u know people make u bottom with italy?******

**romano:...im sorry ur always bottom...ok no im not sorry also -gives france voodoo doll yet again- this one will burn france if he trys to take it ^^ so its all urs~******

**last 2 things:******

**Germany&Prussia: act like each other the rest of the chapter or u can try to eat englands food every 5 minute for a whole day ^^******

**romano&italy: same deal as the sexy potatos******

**BYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS******

**piero: spain romano one day u will know me ~**

**Romano: **GO AHEAD! YOU BITCH! _Grandpa Rome I'm getting married…please help me…_

**Italy:** Can I be your best man?

**Romano: **NO! Because you're with the Potato Bastard. So Naples was gonna be it until I figured out he was with Barcelona. So it was gonna be Seborga but now I realize the little bastard is gonna to do something to embarrass me sooooooooo I choose…..CANADA.

**Italy: **TT^TT Ve~ Germany where is HRE?

**Germany: **Uh.. I'm HRE…..

**-gasps-**

**Italy: **Ve~ REALLY? That's soooo cool! But even if you weren't HRE I would still love you the best! (A.N when I first saw HRE I thought he was Germany..)

**Germany:** -blush and smiles- Danke Italia….

**Spain:** Of course you can! It was because of you we're getting married! ^^

**Romano: **OH SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!

**Spain: **Oh so Peiro is from the future? Hey Roma~ you should tell Sicily about her future nephew! She wanted a nephew right?

**Romano: **Yeah, yeah whatever…The wine bastard hasn't done anything stupid…

**Prussia: **Marry Canada? Sure. Romano give me your phone.

**Romano:** A German is taking away my new best friend..-_- -gives phone-

**Prussia: **-dials number- Hey Mattie will you marry me?...OH FUCK YEAH!...Bye. He said yes. We should get married together!

**Spain: **Yeah we should!

**Romano:** DAMMMIT NOW I NEED TO FIND A NEW BEST MAN!

**France: **Oui I'll be nice…TT^TT

**Spain:** YAY I'M FIRST! :D

**France: **I'm last….TT^TT

**Romano:** I'm second….-_-

**Germany: **I'm third….-_-

**Italy:** Ve~ I'm forth!

**Prussia: **Why is Mattie above me? He's supposed to be cute and I'm supposed to be sexy…..TT^TT

**Romano: **HELL NO!

**Italy: **Ve. Fratello be nice. Yay hugs –hugs you- PASTA~

**Germany: **Italy you're in the Mafia?

**Italy: **No that's Romano…

**Germany: ** Wait I'm on Bottom? (A.N Wait…Germany is Uke? HOW FUCKED UP IS THAT?)

**Italy: **So I'm on top! Does that make me Seme?

**Lolwut?...**

**Everyone except Romano has no clue what Italy just said…..**

**Romano: **-twitches- *whispers* What if I was paired up with England or Italy am I still….-gulps- Uke..? Uh thanks for another voodoo doll.

**France: TT^TT**

**Spain: **I love request like these.

**Prussia: **Kesesesese~ Here I go….-_- _I'm totally nailing this._

**Germany: **Me as Prussia? Kesesesese~ Everyone must follow the awesome me!

**Romano:** Ve~ Germany, Germany How am I?

**Italy: **Shut up you son of a bitch!

**Romano: **But Feli~

**Spain&France: O_O**

**Germany:** SO Ita-chan aren't I awesome?

**Italy: **Go fuck a camel….-cries-..Ve I'm sorry Germany –hugs-

**Germany: -_- -**pats head-

**Prussia: **Wow Romano I thought you would be the first one to crack..

**Romano: **Me too..

**gah for got one thing on chap 6 review******

**germany: play with italy's curl~**

**Romano: -**eyes widen**- ** NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –hold Italy protectively- Don't even think about it.

**Germany: **I-I-I would never…

**Italy: **Next one Ve~

**I loved the way you answered my questions! Grazie! And if you want one for Italy, then here-******

**Italy: Do you believe Germany is Holy Roman Empire?******

**Thanks again for including me in this fic!**

**Italy: **I do. I love Germany so he'd never lie to me..:)

**Romano: -gags-**

**Germany: **T-thank you Italy…-blush-

**Italy: **Ve~ -kisses Germany's lips-

**Germany: **-kisses back-

**BTT: !**

**Author-Sama: **Yay! Glad you like the story! It's now 12:17 am I'm trying to finish this story in one day….

**To Romano:Y-you don't l-like potoatoes? *nosebleed is replaced by tears* P.S don't tell my bruders what a nosebleed means...I don't think they'd aprove. Also hold Italys hand look him in the eye and say "Fratello your my better half. I love you."******

**To Italy: Kiss Romano and jiggle his curl *nosebleed is back*******

**To Prussia:Keep your Spinner Freund France weg von mir! -Scared-******

**To France: Give Romano the voodoo doll back.******

**To Spain: Tomatoe rain and baby turtles -and a tied up naked Romano-******

**And To big bruder Germany: Yay it's official I'm coming to vist soon and someone is coming here in my place!Heidelburg! *Squeeee* I'm just a little stressed about living with strangers for a few weeks...**

**Romano:** That's incest!

**Italy: **It is.

**Spain: ** You two please do it! PLEASE! POR VAVOR!

**Romano: **Dammit ok, ok. –blushes and takes Italy's hand- Fratello you're my better have. I love you….

**Italy: **-blush- Romano…-pulls his curl-

**Romano: **Ah! Veneziano you kinky bastard..

**Italy: ** Just one more…-pulls curl-

**Romano: **Ahhh~ -blushes- I-Italy…

**Italy: **-licks lips- Romano….-wraps arms around neck and kisses Romano's lips-

**Romano: **-put hands in Italy's hair and kisses back-

**France: **HOLY SHIT! –get out brand new camera-

**Spain&Germany:- **nosebleed-

**Prussia: ** -drools- Itacest is my OTP….FRENCH ALREADY

**Romano:** _Damn the Prussian Bastard! Veneziano don't French me…._

**Italy:**___Ve~ this is kinda fun! I can use Romano to practice on Germany ^^. Prussia seems to like it. –Frenches Romano-_

**Romano: **_Oh MY MOTHERFUCKING GOSH! HE DID IT…._

**Prussia: -**_dies-_

**Romano and Italy let go.**

**Romano: **THAT"S IT SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEEEE! I have corrupted the minds of my siblings. What kind of Fratello am I?

**Italy: **Ve~ It wasn't that bad….

**Germany and Spain quickly clean up their nosebleeds….**

**Prussia: **Wow that was hot….Don't worry Schwester France won't come near you!

**France: **He got a new voodoo doll….

**Spain: **Gracias for the tomato and the Itacest….

**Germany: ** -smiles- I'm glad you're coming to visit and if that stranger bothers you know who to call.

**Romano: **I'M GOING TO CANADA!

**Spain:** But we're not done yet…

**Romano: **TOOO BAADD BYEE~

**Everyone says bye to Romano as he can't hander it XD Don't worry he'll be back in the next chapter….**

**Author-sama! :) I've written this so the some of the guys will know about their female counterparts!******

**Ugh! FOR GOTT'S SAKE MARIA GET OFF! O-oh! I'm quite sorry about that,my sister is trying to wrestle me to the ground for the 5th time Today! -.-''' Anyways...my name is Louissa I'm mostly typing this for Mr. Ludwig...I hope I spelled it right...But I have a Dare for Prussia if he's up for the challenge :}...Prussia I'm sure you want to hear about the dare so I'll go on ahead and tell you...I want you to meet my sister and have a wrestling match with her (perferablly arm wrestling unless she tries to do otherwise) and if you win I'll give you a case of your favorite beer... anyways on to talking with Ludwig, is your brother as insanity causing as my sister...I mean I love her but still there are times when I wish that I had no siblings AT ALL! But at one point in the day she stops all the nonsense and we sit down and have fIun together...Oh Gott! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! Xp I think I've seen a picture of you before...if I'm not mistaken you have short Blonde slicked-back hair with turquosise-ish eyes and you're tall and usally are in a combat green uniform and wear a square cross as well...if that is all correct then we have the same fashion sense**

**Author-sama I'm quite sorry I hit the wrong button! -.-'''******

**As I was saying before my sister Maria decided to be 'cute' and send it before i was finished typing this if what I described previously is true then we really do have just about the same fashion sense! :) and I'm sure the difference between our household treatment to our siblings is that if I get to the point where Maria is to much to handle I grab my CD player and go out to this little seculded spot that's pretty much underground Maria knows where it is but she also knows better than to mess with me when she pushes me that far... I'm not a girl that is very easy to push to the edge like that but Maria really knows how to push my buttons.I do have a horrible OCD problem but...it's a bit hard to describe how it works...atleast not without making myself seem stupid...-.-''' well atleast Maria is right about one thing I can be such a pessimist somtimes...XD I just thought of how surprised Gilbert's gonna be when he meets Maria! one more thing before I sign off I'm sure Gilbet wants to hear this...in bed XD******

**Louissa**

**Prussia: **I accept your challenge! How hard can it be? Hahahahahahaha!

**France: ** Don't get to over confident now!

**Italy: **Female Germany sound pretty!~

**Germany: **I'm not sure how to respond to that.

**Spain: **I wonder what kinda girl I'd be…..

**Author-Sama: **I know what its like to have a sibling it really gets on my nerves….I'm sorry ur answers are so short…-_- it 1:03 am so yeah lol….Anyways ppl Italy is going leave and Romano will be back with Seborga in the next chapter see you then!

**A little while later….**

**Japan: **Hana-Chan ur getting lazy! As ur editor I cannot allow this!

**Author-Sama: **I'm trying BWAHHHH! JAPAN IS A MEANIE! –start to cry-

**Japan: **-sigh- Gomen. Sorry about Author-Sama's laziness. She does not own Hetalia. Umm remember to give questions to Seborga…Uh Bye

**Author-Sama: BWAAAAAAHHH!**


	8. Seborga Came

**I'M MAD! TT^TT I'm so short…I get teased by it lol not in bullying way though XD… I'm surrounded my giants so yeah one time I got pushed into the desks and then got playfully punched in both arms and then I got sandwiched…but I get a lot of hugs haha just wanted to tell you guys that so enjoy this chapter!~ **

**Prologue**

**At the Canadian Airport…**

**Seborga: **Yay Fratello~ Grazie for bringing me!

**Romano:** -yawns- Shut up!

**Seborga:** You have bags under your eyes and your hair is messy…What did the three of you do when Sealand and I went to sleep?

**Romano: **The bastard America made us watch scary movies all night, but he was scared shitless..-yawns- Wake me up when our plane gets here…

**Seborga: **Ok! You can put your head on my lap.

**Romano:** Mmm whatever.. –sleeps-

**Seborga:** -smiles- _But seriously Fratello your hair is a disaster. You look like you got wasted or something…hehe_

**Haha Random Brotherly fluff :3**

**Spain:** Oh yeah then he put the umbrella of the tomato plant~

**France: **Did he now?

**Prussia:** Mattie didn't pick up last night…-_-

**Germany:** Maybe he was busy..

**Seborga walks in dragging a sleeping Romano**

**Seborga: **Hi I'm here and Fratello is asleep…

**Romano:** Uhhh what the hell…?

**Spain: **Aww how cute~ Eh? Romano did you get drunk or something?

**France: **Wait you were with Canada…

**Prussia:** YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO MATTIE!

**Germany: **Calm down Bruder..

**Romano: **-yawns- Shut up…I was watching scary movies with Canada, America, and England….

**BTT: **Oh…..

**Seborga: **Haha you guys are so weird! –smirks- Hey these questions are from Sorella!

**hello. -sigh- its the adorable sicily, AND IM GRUMPY. -throws fish at seborga- hmph! you never come see me!******

**romano: i was drinking because i was SAD! -looks at prussia- anyways i want to be you maid of honnor. si? -kisses- and by the way~ im calling in the Cosa Nostra, to help me with a lil something...want to help?******

**spain:...love stinks -shakes head- now i know how you must have felt. ah~ how do you put up with fratello? OH! and i got a kitty! her name is luci, and our cats should get busy and have lots of babies! -looks at prussia-******

**seborga:...meh -scowls- your never there when i need you...hmph. -throws squid-******

**france:...-stares- if i rub all over you and sit on you lap and such...would that make prussia a bit jealous? if any? you know about love right? help a cute little italian girl out -batts eyelashes- or~ he just doesnt like women and im getting a sex change...-looks at prussia-******

**germany: ..im crashing your fratellos wedding. please dont kill me! -pulls best italy impression- OH! and if you dont interveen, i'll stop saying all the dirty things fratello italy tells me about. -smiles- deal?******

**prussia:...if i was a boy youd like me more. -goes and sits in a dark corner-******

**romano: fratello...come stay at my house tonight, lets do MANLY things like MEN do in a MANLY MANISH manner...and get drunk. -sulks-******

**welp! gotta go buy some booze...romano, I BETTER SEE YOU AT HOME TONIGHT. -stares, then throws one more fish at seborga-******

**bye, sicily**

**Seborga: **-gets hit by the fish- Big Sissy that was mean TT^TT

**Romano: **-takes the fish and throws at Germany- Whatever…you can be the maid of honor…EH? You are not fucking calling Cosa Nostra! They may be in Sicily but there MY business.

**Spain: **I put up with Roma~ cause I love him! You have kitties? How cute! You should send me some pictures. What's "Cosa Nostra"?

**Seborga:** TT^TT Cosa Nostra is a Sicilian Mafia…I'm sorry CeCe! I'm located right next to Fratello Feli and you're with Fratello Roma! –gets hit by squid-

**Romano: **WHAT THE HELL'S UP WITH THE GOD DAMNED SEAFOOD? –takes the damn squid and throws it a Prussia-

**Germany:** -_- I think there is a better use of the seafood then just throwing it us…Crash Bruder's wedding? I don't think that's a good idea…Ah please don't talk about the things Italy says –blushes- it rather embarrassing…

**Seborga:** Oh Fratello Feli told me too~ …But it's really gross dude…

**Germany: **-blush- W-Well you're too y-young.

**Prussia:** -gets hit by the squid- Romano! How unawesome. Eh? I guess it really doesn't matter if you are boy or not…I mean you're still pretty awesome!

**Romano:** -_- Sicily you are a girl. I won't come to your house until you figure that out. So you are going to hang out with Hungary and Belgium and you're going to FUCKING like it!

**France: **I never get any questions!~ TT^TT

**Spain: **Don't worry mi amigo you'll get some!~

**Seborga:** -catches the fish- I CAUGHT IT! Here you go Fratello!

**Romano: **-throws the fish at France-

**France:** ROMANO I'M FAR TOO GOREGOUS TO BE HIT BY A FISH!

**Prussia: **Kesesesesesese~ Haha France!

**France: **What are laughing about? You got hit by a squid!

**Prussia: **-gets quite-

**Author-Sama: **Sicily~ :D You don't have to apologize! I wuvs yew~ Anyways about Cece coming I'll bring in the chapter after the next if you don't mine because *whispers* Imma get England to come in the next one. So on to the next set….It's from Vienna!

**Erm...my father wouldn't approve of me doing this but, well, here it goes...******

**Romano: You're so CUTE with Spain! Seriously! Don't EVER break up, because if you do, I will cancel the shipment of tomatoes currently on it's way there...******

**Spain: Just curious...how do you actually put up with Romano? It has to be quite hard...right?******

**France: ...hi?******

**Germany: Oops, I almost forgot. Father will charge you for ALL the damages Prussia did in the house. Here's the bill -hands him the long bill-. That will be a total of five million eight hundred seventy-nine thousand euros. Good luck.******

**Prussia: *whispers* Don't tell Father, but I'm sort of a yaoi fangirl. So are you and Father dating or not? Because he seems to like you...a lot...******

**-Vienna**

**Romano:** Uh..-blush- umm d-dammit…W-Why would break up with the bastard? I-I'm not cute!

**Seborga: **Aww..

**Spain:** Like I said before I put up with mi Romanito because I love him with all my heart~ Although he can be troublesome since he never says how he truly feels…..

**France:** Bonjour~ Hey Vienna I got a picture of your dad sparkling. You wanna see?

**Germany: **Is it the picture you took at my house?

**France: **Oui.

**Germany: **-sigh- Why do I have to pay for the damages? –Look at bill- ACH MEIN GOTT! 5,878,000 EUROS? Bruder what did you do?

**Prussia: **Eh? I was just being awesome. Of course Roddy would like me! I'm awesome. Uh. We're not going out. He's with Hungary which is probably why you are a yaoi fangirl….

**Spain:** Tell Austria I said Hola!~ -waves- Ok amigos lets go on to the next one!

**G'day mate! It's me Amy Brown AKA Canberra the capital of Australia! He's been a real jerk to me lately! He keeps hanging out with New Zeland! She isn't that cool (Drinks a bottle of scotch) AND Englands being an ass not talking to Australia that much anymore! America's taken up too much of his time! England's like a father to Australia, and that just pisses Australia off because we're still part of the bloody commonwelth and he dosen't seem to give a shit about him at all... I'm rambeling... I'll stop that now...******

**France: I don't hate you! I think you're pretty cool... but I'm never coming near you. I don't want to get raped... have a bottle of wine.******

**Spain: Is it just me or do I hear wedding bells? and Have a tomato!******

**Germany: ... you scare me. But have some beer anyway!******

**Romano: ... HAHAHAHA... sorry Shella AKA Queensland got drunk the other night with John AKA New South Whales and they did the funniest impersonations of you and Spain... You can have a tomato too!******

**Prussia: You are awesome! (glomp)******

**Romano & Germany: end every sentance with 'because I'm a sexy beast' for the rest of the chapter! Why? BECAUSE I'M A SEXY BEAST!**

**France: **Merci for the wine~ -winks- I don't rape every breathing thing you know…-_- About England well America is being uh America and you know how it is with him…Scotland might have something to do with it…

**Spain:** Si Senorita~ Those are wedding bells you here! Gracias for the tomato! Ohh and I picked out a dress for my little Lovi~

**Seborga:** Fratello is going to wear a dress?

**Romano:** OH FUCK NO!

**Spain:** But Hungary made it…

**Seborga:** Fratello's wearing a dress~ Fratello's wearing a dress~

**Romano:** Shut up Seborga!

**Germany: **Uh I'm sorry I scare you. Danke for the beer….

**Romano:**..-_- Great now people are doing impressions of us..Uh grazie for the tomato…

**Seborga: **Can I have the tomato.

**Romano: -_-…-**gives half-

**Prussia:** I am AWESOME aren't I? I'm totally cooland amazing! PRUSSIA IS THE BEST!

**Germany: **Another one of theses…Fine..cause I'm a sexy beast..-_-

**A/N** Hahahahahahahahaha Think of Germany actually saying that XD.

**Romano:** I'm not saying that.

**Seborga:** Then I will cause I'm a sexy beast!

**Everyone: O_O**

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ Romano your brother is cute! But too young for my taste….

**Romano: **-bitch slaps France-

**Prussia:** Kesesese~ let's do the next set!

**~Love to the auther and I geuss Japan for working to hard~******

**To Germany: My request to Romano and Italy gave you a nose bleed too? Yay I thought you'd disaprove. *giggles like schoolgirl wait I am a school girl..so* My German teacher has taken to calling me spinner girl...not sure if she's being silly or still PO'd with my (miss) do your people talk so fast!******

**To Seborga: What culture is stonger French -creepy perv- or Italian -good food, nice people, art, and Sexy mafia men-******

**To Prussia: Get drunk and lets see if those picture's Hungry sent me are acurate.******

**To Spain: good luck with Romano! Yay more tomatoe rain!******

**And To Romano: *tugs curl* Hungry asked me to take pictures at your wedding so smile boy smile!**

**Author-Sama: **-Returns Love-

**Japan: **-Smiles-

**Germany: **-blushes- Uh don't remind me…cause I'm a sexy beast..-_- We don't really talk fast, its jjust how we talk. That goes for all languages…cause I'm a sexy beast…-_-

**Prussia**: NUHH IMMA SEXIER BEAST D:

**Seborga: **Italian culture is the best cause I'm a sexy beast! Plus all reasons you gave is true, si even the sexy mafia men –looks at Fratello- cause I'm a sexy beast~~

**Prussia: **Well someone is having a lot of fun! –smiles- WAIT? She sent you pictures? Aw dammit. Why the hell would I get drunk in the middle of an interview…Maybe at home ok?

**Spain:** Gracias Senorita~ ^_^ Romano and I will live a happy life~

**Romano: **Shut up..-blushes- D-Don't tug my curl…I'm not gonna smile…

**France:** Its official! All of you hate Big Brother!

**Seborga:** I like you cause I'm a sexy beast!

**France: **-_- But you like everyone.

**Spain:** I like you!

**France: **But you're my friend -_-

**Prussia: **I like you!

**France: **But you're my friend -_-

…

**France: **Well? Germany, Romano?

…

**France:** Get on with the next questions….

**HAHA! Fem!America here! That's right there are TWO HEROES! HAHA!******

**Prussia: Hungary is showing photo's of you drunk to everyone. Dude, your badass when you're drunk! I don't know how she got them,though...******

**Spain: You know, we have Fem!Spain somewhere... Did ANYONE know they had a fem version of themselves?******

**France: Pffft, Male America said the next Allies meeting is REALLY important! XD******

**Seborga: Hi!... I dunno what to say to you, actually. *Hugs*******

**Romano: YOU KISSED SPAIN! HAHA!- H-Hang on. Fem!France is trying to rape Fem!Iggy... I'll pass on to Fem!Romano.******

**~Fem!America,ova and out! HAHAHA!******

**Ciao, bastardos.******

**Romano: Tell Spain to keep his fem UNDER CONTROLL! Dammit! That bitch is going around molesting all the younger girls! AND SHE JUST KISSED ME! wait... that happened to you too. Oh.******

**Spain: BASTARDO! You don't know how much I hate your fem... but she's nice. AHHH! I DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT! -Blushes-******

**France: Your fem is raping Fem!Emgland..,. it aint pretty. Bastard.******

**Germany: Fem!Prussia has gone wild, she's pulling Fem!Italy's Curl... I think i'm next- SHIT! I GOTTA RUN, BASTARDS! PRAY FOR ME!******

**~Fem!Romano**

**Prussia: **Fem!America? DAMMIT HUNGARY IS SHOWING EVERYONE? Uh you think I'm a badass drunk? Well that's new….

**Spain:** A female me? How cute! I didn't we had one.

**France: **I don't think anyone did….Eh? the next meeting is important? That can't be good…..

**Seborga:** -hugs back-

**Romano: **So what if I kissed Spain? Uh…Fem!France sound like a pervert….I have a female version too…Eh? Male!Spain molests people too! EHHHHH? The bitch kissed you too? Oh wait, that happened to me already…

**Spain:**AWWWWW! A female Romano. Don't hate my fem…Of course she's going to be nice~ She like me after all! ^_^

**France:** That seems accurate! I wish Iggy could see this…

**Germany: **I doesn't seem like Fem!Romano hates me..cause I'm a sexy beast…-blush- that didn't come out right….

**Romano:** Sure didn't….

**A/N** Why is it when you ppl tell me to end their sentences with something, the most awkward sentence is between Germany and Romano…..One of you are a Germano fan…..

**SEBORGA: GAH ur soooooooo cute! Give ur fratello a kiss o3o******

**Romano&Prussia: MAKE OUT! Prumano is my OTP~ in this fic I saw onsided hints and then you said that you liked Prumano so yeah! Sorry Spain Prumano looks good with GetIta~ heheheheh******

**~Umi-Chan**

**Seborga:** Grazie cause I'm a sexy beast! Where do I kiss Fratello?...

**Romano: **What kind of question is that you little bastard?

**Seborga: **Remember you and Fratello Feli made out…cause I'm a sexy beast…So do I kiss you on your lips?

**Romano: **-blush- THAT'S INCEST! What happened will Veneziano was …was…uhh…A DREAM! You dreamt it Seborga you perverted bastard…

**Seborga: **-_- Really..? –wraps arm around Romano neck and kisses his forehead-

**BTT: ** Awww..

**Seborga:** See Romano? That wasn't incest, that's me being cute for the audience cause I'm a sexy beast XD!

**Romano:** Bastard…-blushes and reads the rest of the request- OHHHH NOOO I'm NOT MAKING OUT WITH PRUSSIA!

**Prussia: **Too bad cutie it's her OTP we can't let her down.

**Spain: **-twitches-D-don't worry Romano…P-Prussia won't do anything..RIGHT?

**Prussia: **Yeah, yeah its just a couple of kisses..

**Spain: **Riiight. No funny business! Or I'll fucking kill you!

**Prussia: **-gulps- Riight.. –Bring Romano to his lap and starts to kiss him-

**Romano: **-blushes-

**And France started to take out his camera but since Spain looked like he was about to kill Prussia with his big ass axe, he decided not to…..**

**Prussia and Romano let go…**

**Prussia: **Kesesese~ wasn't that awesome?

**Romano: **FUCK YOU!

**...Bruders...I...have no comments...pfft. -bursts out laughing-******

**Prussia: I dare you to act like a dog! Yes bruder, I schwester, is having a evil moment.******

**Germany: would you be mad at me if I started hanging out with America?******

**Serborga: I really don't know much about you but I have one question, do you also hate my brothers?******

**Romano: if you were in the mafia, did you have mafia wars with the Nordics too? I heard they also have the mafia.******

**France: hmmmm, I have one request for you and that's run around wearing a pink bunny costume. And NOT the perverted ones...I mean the actual Halloween costume.******

**Everyone: Oktober Fest is coming! Come join me pleeeeeeaaassse!**

**Prussia: **WOOF WOOF!

**Germany: **No I wouldn't be mad…..-sigh- cause I'm a sexy beast…

**Seborga:** No~ I like your brothers, they're funny! Cause I'm a sexy beast…

**Romano: **Uhh I think it just happened once but we usually don't go that far in Europe…

**France: **-puts on the bunny suit- EW…How tacky…TT^TT

**Spain: **Of course we'll come and join you, right?

**Everyone: ** Right!

**Author-Sama: **Heeyyy…Can me and Japan come too?~ :3

**Japan: **Its Japan and I. I told you to call me Honda-San…

**Author-Sama: TT^TT…**

**Yo! The AWESOME Maria is speaking to you! Sorry Gilbert but it's not going to be an easy challenge to beat the awesome me! I may be shorter than my sister but I have twice her strenght...Oh! Wait a sec are you the guy that looks alot like me? silver-ish-white hair red eyes and a sharp sense of style? I told my sister Louissa to set up a wrestling match with you! :D well that gonna be lots of fun for your friends to see you get your butt kicked by me! :} Oh. and if your brother would like to know where my sister is I went a bit too far with my messing around and she got pissed and left...anyways...if you're not comfortable with wrestling we can always think of somthing else. And also Spain,France I have two friends that I'll introduce to you guys later their names are Francine and Cassiopeia (otherwise known as Cassie) I think I'll tell them to talk to you guys later. Well I think that's about it...Oh! before I go I have two things I want to say: Anything that you want to know just ask...and in bed... XP it's not as funny when you have to say it insted of hear it. XD This is Maria signing off.******

**Maria**

**Prussia: **You're on Maria! I'll totally beat you though!

**Spain: **I would love to meet your friends Maria!~

**France: **Oui Oiu! Same here!

**Romano: **Prussia you really wanna fight a girl? That's not being a gentlemen…_Then again you weren't one to begin with…._

**Germany: **The "in bed" was not funny…..cause I'm a sexy beast….

**Seborga: **PASTA~

**guess who is back!also peiro and one other u shall meet today!******

**piero will introduce her******

**piero: -.- -points to hyper long haired blond with a curl and amber eyes- stupid cousin named Angel Vargas-Beilschmidt nuff said -goes to tomatos-******

**angel: HI!******

**ok now to my dares~******

**romano: -hugs- ull be so cute in ur weding dress ^^ -hands tomatos-******

**spain: do u want a tomato shaped cake?******

**france: no perv ness the whole chapter~******

**germany& prussia : act like each other the FULL chapter and i mean FULL not part.******

**romano: -hands tomato that i secretly infused with truth telling potion- enjoy ^^******

**spain: be serious -3- and i mean it******

**prussia: can i plan ur wedding******

**romano: did u like wearing a dress?******

**romano: do u like when spain hugs u?******

**germany: is it true u still have italys push broom?******

**prussia: ...how many vital reagons have u sieged******

**spain: if u had to choose between saveing prussia or saveing france who would u save and u can only pick one******

**romano: if u had to choose between kissing france or turkey who would u choose******

**germany & romano:end ur sentences with "Durring sex"******

**seborga:...hi...hmmmm let me think ... dress as poland -3-******

**RUSSIA SHOULD VIST! XD******

**france: tell belarus u love her and want to have her babiesssssssss**

**Germany: **Uh who's this?

**Romano: **Mio Dio! You stupid Potato! Can't you tell? She's your and Feli's daughter!

**Germany:….oh….**

**Seborga: **Hooray Angle and Peiro are my nephew and niece…..Ew I sound old…cause I'm a sexy beast…ok that's getting old….

**Romano: **I'M NOT WEARING A FUCKING DRESS!

**Spain: **A Tomato shaped cake? How cute! Si I want it. ^_^

**France: **I wasn't being a pervert for a while…

**Prussia: **That's true…Ok I'll act like West…-_- _Yup I'm sooooooooo awesome at acting like West!_

**Romano: **Uh thanks for the tomato…-eats it-

**Spain: **Eh? No entiendo Senorita…What do you mean ''be serious''

**Prussia: **Sure you can plan our wedding.

**Romano: **Depends on the dress. Yeah I like Spain's hugs…Wait WHAT AM I SAYING? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TOMATO BITCH?

**Germany: **Keseseseses~ I do have cute little Ita-Chan's pushbroom!~

**A/N **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD I have scared myself…

**Prussia: **That's classified information…

**Spain: **Oh..No how do I choose? (**A.N** Aww I seriously don't know what to say…TT^TT I'm soooo sorry)

**Romano: **France or Turkey? I choose France because I-I actually know him more and stuff…-blush-

**France: **Awww Romano…You have no idea how much that means to me….

**Romano: **I don't wanna know…during sex…..

**France: -**tries really hard not to say something-

**Seborga: **You mean wear a girls school uniform? Ok! –changes clothes- I look dead sexy in a miniskirt ;D

**We are all unamused….**

**France: **NOOOOOOOOOO! I don't even her number….

**Romano: **I do….during sex -_-

**France: **-is dying inside- um ok why?

**Romano: **Why do have to ask so many damn question ….during sex? It's a really long story during sex. Just take the damn phone AND FUCKING CALL HER!...during sex….-facepalm-

**France:** -explodes- Ohonhonhon If you want me to call her during then, I assure I will never end up calling her…**(A.N** I realized that can be taken two ways..)

**Again…we are all unamused…**

**France: **-_-…-calls Belarus-

**Belarus: **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, ROMANO?

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ It's me France.

**Belarus: **FUCK YOU AND DIE IN A HOLE!

**France: **But that's why I called mon cher~ I want your babies!

**Belarus: **…NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! –hangs up-

**France: **…O_O….TT^TT…

**Ganbare Nii-Chan~ Hang in there Big Brother~**

**Well it seems Maria went to sleep by the time I came back. My,my it's already October? Where does the time go? Well I better start thinking of a Hallow's Eve costume... you guys got any ideas? last year I was one of those French maids with cat ears and hair extension's.(you can ask Maria how she got me too wear it because I have no idea whatsoever) The year before I was a...uhhh nevermind...anyways if you guys have any ideas can you help me out I don't think I want to ask Maria for it.******

**Louissa**

**France&Seborga:** What were you the year before last year?

**Spain: **Mmmm I heard Author-Sama and Japan talk about, but maybe you can "Cosplay" one of us! Like you know dress as us!

**Germany:** Kesesesese~ Then I'll cosplay as East and East can cosplay as me…during sex cause I'm awesome!

**Prussia: **Bruder can you quite down? But that's not a bad idea….

**Romano: **Ok…the potato switch kinda scares the shit outta me….*mumbles* during sex…

**Author-Sama:** Instead of going as something scary, I going with elegant~ I mean on Halloween you go as something you're not, right? Well…I'm not elegant so I'm going as a Victorian Queen!~ Japan what are you gonna be?...Well who are you going to cosplay?...

**Japan**: Kyouya Ootori from Ouran High School Host Club.

…**.**no comment…..

**Hey its Mexico again...******

**Spain: I've been arguing with my sister the philippines, I say you are the sexiest country because of DATASS, however she thinks Turkey wins because of his abs, and the mask. So please tells us which of us is right (the rest of you can comment on this as well)******

**France: =_=; Fine since you want a question so badly here it is; How did it feel when I beat your ass on May 5?******

**Prussia: Still sexy as ever; Since you're marrying Canada, can I be his Maid of Honor since he's my best Friend. (Also try to choose a best man that won't annoy us or want to kill five seconds into the wedding); Also is it true you have Five meters?******

**Romano: *gives a 100 tomatoes* Does Spain still make you wear your maid outfit when your alone with him? Also If Prussia say no on me being maid of honor, then can I be your best man? I care less if I have to crossdress to look the part?******

**Germany: Well I was wondering how come you turned out to be all strict and serious when your elder brother carefree and reckless (I still love you Prussia) It just doesn't make sense?******

**Italy (if he's still here): I think you're annoying and I actually preffer Romano over you, However whenever your with Germany you tend to look adorable. Here's my question ever yelled out things other than pasta at a world meeting?******

**Seborga: You are adorable,(gives you a chocolate bar) So how does it feel to be hanging out with your brothers, his lover, and BTT?**

**Spain: **Well of course I think I'm sexier than Turkey!~

**France: **I think we'll ALL agree on that. You're our friend and we love you~

**Everyone nods**

**Spain: **Aww Gracias!

**France: **-dramatically bite handkerchief- No! I'm not weak! I'm very strong! You were just lucky…

**Prussia: **Yeah you be our maid of honor.

**Romano: **-blush- Uhh..T-That happened once! I-I-I fell in the tomato field and ruined my damn clothes. The bastards clothes are too big on me…..

**Seborga: **PLEASE FRATELLO! Can I be your best man? We are brothers after all! Besides out off all our siblings I love you the most! Why? Because you're the one who took care of us! Now make your bambino Fratello happy!~ -puppy dog eyes-

**Romano: -**blush- HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY NO WITH A REASON LIKE THAT DAMMIT! …..during sex…..

**Seborga: **Ohoho Fratello wants to get kinky~

**Romano: **-blushes- SHUT UP!

**Germany: **Kesesese~ I have no idea how the awesome me and East came out so different! Maybe I took after Germania more and East was too arrogant. Sorry but Ita-Chan isn't here but he is cute with me~…during sex…

**A/N **Germany shut up already! You're killing me…XD DX –dead-

**Spain: **Ah~ Germany…I never knew who had it in you…

**Prussia: **Like I said Bruder…Please come down.

**Seborga:** Thank you for the chocolate bar~ I'm having so much fun hanging out with everyone and answering questions! Besides they are all hot guys so I'm good…

**Spain: **Gracias!

**France: **Merci!

**Prussia und Germany: **Danke!

**Romano: **Shut up you damn kiss up!

**Hello! :******

**Love the story, by the way.******

**Questions~******

**To Spain: Why so harsh on Philippines during the 1500s and onwards? I just studied Philippine history a few days ago. That 333 years must be hell.******

**To Romano: Can you not swear for one day?******

**To Prussia: What do you do to get yourself hit by Hungary's frying pan?******

**To France: Why so perverted? I actually like you when you're more of a big brother.******

**To Germany: I have nothing in particular to ask, but how does it feel to have an older brother? I've always wanted to have one, but noooo. T^T******

**Anyway, bye.**

**Spain: **Ah~ I was a bit harsh with everyone…except Romano…-sigh- These memories make me depressed….

**Romano: **Nope. I always swear..-_- Uh…England told me about what happened….during sex…

**Spain: **YOU HAD SEX WITH ENGLAND?

**Romano: **FUCK NO BASTARD!

**Spain: **oh ok….

**Prussia: **-_- She just hates me. I'm just too awesome and she's totally jealous!

**Germany: **Bruder you got out of character!...during sex….

**Prussia: **I didn't know how to answer that like you!

**France: **I'm not a pervert all the time! I can prove when the time comes!

**Germany: **Uhh let me break out of character and actually answer this seriously. Well one thing having a Big Brother like Prussia is a lot of work…Sometimes I have to take care of him…But when I was younger he took very good care of me so it's like returning the favor. –looks at Prussia and smiles- Sometimes he's annoying….ok make that most of the times, but Ich liebe meinen Bruder….

**Prussia: **Germany?...AWWWW I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! –glomps-

**Germany: **Get off!

**Seborga: **Oh I feel the same way! Except my brother acts all bitchy but hey what can you do? Ami il mio Fratello troppo.

**Spain: **Aww such a heartwarming moment between brothers…

**France: **Oui it is. –smiles a sincere smile-

**Romano: **Let's do the next one….

**Ahhh Gomen Author-Sama~ I forgot to put something!******

**h t t p : / / w w w. y o u t u b e. c o m / w at c h ?v = Q e 6 1 p 9 8 r 5 Z s******

**Romano and Spain tell me what you think of this vid******

**Sorry again! ~Umi-Chan**

**France: **WHAT THE HELL?

**Romano: **EH? Me and the Brow Bastard? How does that work…during sex….

**Author-Sama: **I was wondering the same thing! EnglandXRomano. It's a really tsundere couple and I was wondering who would be the uke…meaning who's bottom…-_- So readers tell me! By the way England's gonna be in the next chapter! Oh yeah you don't have to apologize. ^_^

**Spain: **AWWW FUCK NO THAT'S NOT HAPPEING! Romano is MINE!

**Seborga: **Wait. If Sealand and I started dating and then our brothers started dating…Wouldn't that be so cool!

**Prussia: **That's why we have GerIta and PruMano.

**Seborga: **I see…

**Germany: **Kesesese~ the next one.

**HEY ITS THE LADY WHO REQUSTED ITALY I DINT GET 2 LEAVE A REVIEW CAUSE MY COM. STOP WORKING******

**SPAIN:OH SO U HATE USA BUT U FATHER SO MANY OF HIS STATES/KIDS******

**GERMANY:U R SOO AWSOME I LOVE UR HAIR NOT SLICKED BACK******

**FRANCE:OH SO U WANT TO KNOW WHATS FORBIDDEN -WISHPERS-:)******

**ROMONO:I HATE U MO FO AND NOW UR SPAINS WHORE******

**PRUSIA:LETS BE AWSOME TOGETHER K******

**EVERYONE:HAVE YA'LL EVER NOTICED THAT AMERICA LIKES GETING IN WAR REVOLUTION CIVIL WW1 WW2 VITOM WAR WAR WITH IRAQ AND IRAN AND ANOTHER I CANT THINKS NAME OH AND WE ALL NO CHINA GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT CAUSE OF AMERICA DEBT ...NO OFENSE IM ROM AMERICA..ALABAMA**

**Spain: **WHAT? I father some of his kids?

**Romano: **YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

**Spain: **Romano I didn't know…

**Romano: **SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT SPAIN'S WHORE! DAMMIT YOU STUPID BASTARD! I HATE YOU! TI ODIO! GO DIE IN A HOLE YOU SON OF A BITCH!FIGLIO DI PUTTANA –stomps off angrily and starts to cry-

**Spain: **No Romano!

**Seborga: **You stay Mr. Spain I'll get him! Come back Fratello! –Runs off to find Fratello-

**France: **I should go too.. I'm good at situations like these… But Let me answer my question. Ohonhonhon I would love to know the forbidden…but I have to take care of something first…-goes to find Romano-

**Germany: **-messes his hair- You like my hair like this….during sex? -_-

**Prussia: **Kesesesese~ West you make me laugh…but yeah of course we can be awesome together!

**Spain: **I hope Romano is all right….

**Germany and Prussia give him a sympathetic look…**

**Author-Sama: **Yeah America does get involved in alloy of wars…They probably wouldn't fight China. That would be pretty stupid considering we're already in debt; we'd just be more in debt. Lol when I get started I don't stop XD. Btw I'm in Virginia! America's firstborn with England!~

**Meanwhile with Romano..**

**Seborga: **Don't cry Fratello! Mr. Spain loves you very much!

**Romano: **Shut up bastard! –Sniffle-

**Seborga: **Poor Fratello…-pats fratello's head-

**France: **Ah~ there you are Romano!

**Romano: **What the fuck do you want, Wine Bastard?

**France: **-sighs and sits next to Romano- You were always a difficult child weren't you…

**Romano: **..SO?..

**France: **-puts an arm around Romano-

**Romano: **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THNK YOU'RE DOING?

**France: **Trying to comfort you.

**Seborga: **See we're all worried about you…-puts an arm around Romano-

**France: **Spain is stupid. He probably didn't even know. He probably didn't do anything on the first place…

**Romano: **-wipes away a tear- …You think?...

**France: **-Brings Romano closer- I know. –Ruffles his hair and smiles- Will you go back now?

**Romano: **Whatever stupid motherfucker…-blush-

**Seborga: **Haha Fratello!

**Romano: **WINE BASTARD!

**France: **What?

**Romano: **-blushes- G-Grazie…Y-You were right dammit….You c-c-c-can be a Big Brother….DON'T TELL ANYONE I SAID THAT OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

**France: **-is surprised- AWW ROMANO! GROUP HUG!

**France and Seborga glomp Romano as he screams, "GET OFF FUCKER"**

**HEY GUYS ITS CANDYLAND DONT TELL US BUT I AM THE COUNTRY RIGHT UNDERNEITH HIN HA HA THATS WHAT SHE SAID OH YEAH ,Y QUESTIONS******

**AURHER:UM BRING IGGY ON SHOW KIDNAP PLZ******

**SPAIN:MAKEOUT WITH ROMO PLZ OR ILL CRY AMD CUT ME SELF******

**FRANCE:-PULLS INTO DEEP ORCEUL KISS-******

**GERMANY;-PAT PAT-U R AWSOME AND NICE TO ITALY SO ME LOVE U******

**PRUSSIA:I LOVE U AND I LUV THESE PAIRIN GERXPRUSSA RUSSXPRUSS CANXPRUSSIA OH I REALLY LIKE AMERICA X RUSSIA LOVE U******

**OH IF ANY NEED CANDY CALL ME K BYE**

**Author-Sama: **Yup I was gonna bring Iggy anyways~

**Seborga, Romano, and France all walk in.**

**Spain: **Romano?

**Romano: **What?

**Spain: **Come here! –bring Romano to his lap-

**Romano:** Wha-

**Spain: **Boss loves his henchman the best, ok? –wraps arms around Romano waist-

**Romano: **Whatever…-wraps arms around Spain's neck and leans over to kiss him-

**Seborga: **High five Mr. France! Uh France?

**France: -**Returns Ms. Candyland's kiss-

**Seborga: **-_-

**Germany: **Kesesese~ I'll be nice to Ita-Chan!

**Prussia: **Ach Mein Gott West! Shut up already! I never knew the awesome me was so goddamn annoying! My favorite pairing is Itacest!~ Kesesesesese~

**Author-Sama: **Well that's it for today. Sorry about the ending. Sorry about the late update! I usually wait two days to give you guys time to reveiw but I got a lot of home work and our power went out. -_- I still need to finish my homework lol. So Make sure to leave a question for England! Hasta luego!~


	9. Poll and BTT Wedding notice

**Aye~ I have noticed a pattern! Apparently I mostly update on Sundays! ****PLEASE READ**** Ok in the near future for this fic I'll make a bonus chapter for the BTT wedding~ I have a poll on what England and Canada will wear. You people are all invited~ If you want to be featured in the bonus chapter leave the name you want to go by, the paring you like the best (Spamano, FrUk, and PruCan), and this part is optional, the outfit you wanna wear. Si Entiendo everyone? I'll be back with the next chapter by Sunday. I just wanted to let you guys know that. ^_^ By the way… If you people want to make sure I'm still alive you can go on DeviantArt and type in "imsoocool" and a picture of oranges should come up. Click on it and go on my profile. I'm on DeviantArt a lot so you can talk to me on there if you have and account…..If you don't MAKE ONE~..So yeah I wuvs you people!~ And yeah as you can see I have late updates so I will tell you now...I'm here to stay so don't think I decided to stop this fic, ok? ^_^ Heheh I should get back to work before Japan yells at me for slacking off =w=...WHICH I TOTALLY WASN'T DOING!...I have a legit reason...stupid homework...**

**Japan: Hana-Chan are you working on the story?**

**Author-Sama: HAI! Well See Ya!~ :D**


	10. England

**DUDE I'M FREAKING OUT! Apparently certain people can take my fic down TT^TT. I DON'T WANT IT TO BE TAKEN DOWN! What the hell I really am kinda scared….Anyways enjoy this chapter~…TT^TT Bwah….I hope they don't find me….BTW my Oc's are Naples and Barcelona~ both guys that like each other. If anyone wants write a review as then you can~ They will be brought in this fic a lot so yeah…..they are both idiots…-_-**

**England: **Dammit you bloody wanker! How dare you kidnap me?

**Author-Sama: **I-I'm sorry England but I wanted you to come and…..

**England: **-sighs- if you wanted me to come then you could have just asked. You are also not very good when it comes to kidnapping….

**Author-Sama: **I see TT^TT. The others will be coming in soon so I might as well get some announcements done. Sicily will be coming in the next chapter and America will be there after that one. I think I'll let Iggy stay for those chapters too. But that will be the last of guests. Si entiendo ustedes?

**England: **Honestly I'm actually quite flattered by that…

**Author-Sama: **^_^ Right I'll be going now.

**Romano: **DAMMIT! You could have told me before they came!

**Spain: **But Roma~ they are our brothers…

**Romano: **BUT THE BASTARDS WERE WAYYY TOO LOUD IN MY HOUSE. Ew now I have to wash the bed sheets….

**Spain:** Oh…my…

**France: **Iggy you're here!~ -glomps England-

**England: **UNHAND ME YOU UNREFINED FROG!

**Germany:** Guten Tag England…-_-

**Prussia: '**Sup drinking buddy!

**England: **-_-

**France: **Ohonhon little Sicily is back~

**hello! im in a better mood now! and im sorry for throwing seafood...bwa~ -pouts-**

**roma~: ok! im a girl~ but i dont want to spend time with hungary and belgium anymore...they ask scary questions -shivers-**

**spain: lets have a kitty party! oh... and everyone says your a pedo...whats that?~**

**france: since your sad, im going to ask you some questions~ why do you grow your hair out like that? -tilts head- i dont even like long hair, mines short like fratellos~ doesnt it get in the way and bother you?**

**germany: im sorry for saying embarrassing things about you...-smiles- forgive me? OH! and you like dogs right?...why?**

**prussia: -frowns- im sorry for being mean. i hope you and canada are happy together. but we still need to hang out and be awesome together! -smiles- i love you~~**

**england: hi!...i dont know if you've ever seen or even heard of me before, but~ whats a flying mint bunny? is it a type of food? -shrugs-**

**romano: so...since i fully accept that i am indeed female, you will be coming over now right~? pweez? -makes cute pouty face-**

**everyone: what is your least favorite food and why?**

**well. im going to go now~~ fratello~ now you you can come over and have bonding time!~ yaaay~**

**with love~~sicily**

**Romano: **I guess I can see why Hungary is weird..-_- But Belgium is p-pretty cool I-I guess…D-Dammit –blush- what did they ask you?

**Spain: **Si Senorita!~ A kitty party will be very cute! Eh? I'm not a pedo…Why would anyone think that?….

**England: **The only time you actually visited me was when America was a kid…

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ you stared visiting more often when Canada came…

**Prussia: **Kesesese Yeah! Same thing here when West was a kid!

**Romano: **You asked Veneziano and me to marry you when were kids…

**Spain: **But I…

**France: **Sorry Mon Ami but it's really clear that you are a pedophile. I grow out my hair because it makes me look beautiful! It doesn't bother me. It's defiantly more stylish than a certain Englishman's hair~

**England: **Are you saying that there is something wrong with my hair?

**France: **Ohonhon of course not!

**England: **Damn you Cheesy Monkey!

**Then France and England proceed to beat each other up.**

**Spain: **Uh Prussia maybe you should say something to make them stop…

**Prussia: **No thanks! I'm way to awesome for something like that! KESESESESESE~

**Prussia starts to act obnoxious while there is a pissed German and an even more pissed Italian there…**

**Germany: **-twitches-….-twitches-** ….-**twitches- EVERYONE SHUT UP! WE ARE HERE TO ANSWER QUESTIONS FROM FANS NOT TO FIGHT OR ACT OBNOXIOUS! YOU DUMMKOPFS!

**France&England: **Ah Germany!

**Romano: **For once I agree with the stupid Potato Fucker! If you don't shut up I will cut of your tongues and feed then to animals!

**And everyone's quite…**

**Germany: **-sigh- Thank you Romano. Sicily, I forgive for saying embarrassing things…I like dogs because they are loyal, strong, and they work hard.

**Prussia: **Heyy kinda like you!

**Romano: **You just called him a dog dumbass.

**Prussia:** …Sorry West…..

**Germany: -_-**

**Prussia: **Canada and I are totally gonna be happy! We should hang out and have an awesome time!

**France: **Be gentle with Canada!

**England: **Yeah or you'll hear from us.

**Prussia: **Sheesh ok, ok. You sound like parents.

**England: **Flying Mint Bunny is a flying bunny that is a mint color. He is a magical creature! I don't belive I have had the honor to meet you yet.

**France:** It's just one of England's imaginary friends.

**England: **SHUT UP BLOODY GIT!

**Romano: **Uh –blush- I guess I'll come over….

**England: **If I'm not mistaking, Lady Author said that Sicily will be coming tomorrow?

**Author-Sama: **Lady Author?

**England: **Well "Author-Sama" roughly translates into Lady Author….

**Author-Sama: **Meh I guess. So CeCe! You will be coming in the next chapter anlong with Iggy again. I'm pretty sure I can handle seven of you. If you still wanna request stuff,you can come as my Oc's Barcelona and Naples. ^_^ I talked about them in the beginning…So yeah~Oh you can tell me if you want anything in particular for Sicily's personality!

**Prussia: **Now the awesome me can meet the cute Sicily! My least favorite food would be…anything thing from Russia and England! Why cause its unawesome!

**England:** Hey!

**Romano:** I hate potatoes! I think it's pretty obvious why….

**Germany: **Um besides England's food there isn't something I really dislike…

**France:** Ohonhon~ I hate England's scones of course!~

**England:** Damn you, you stupid land lubber! I hate all French Cuisine!

**France:** Well at least I can cook!

**England: **WHY YOU!

**Spain: **Hmm I don't like England's food either. But then again beside England, who does? Let's go on now, si?

**hey its me again im the one who requsted italy oh um im now going to go by kaitlyn cause that me name**

**romono:i am soooooooooo sory for macking u cry i really love u me sooooo sorry -snifle- plz plz plz orgives me or ikll stop eating :(**

**spain:sorry i was really pisssed at romno cause i watched the mostash episode before me left review me sorry do u hate me cause i american**

**france:i love u but i think i like the fruck pairing beters**

**prussia:me awsome like u cause u me hero he he**

**germany:i dont really read any gerita fanics but i luv the pairing um...i do read ruk fanics and russiaxamerica and spades is soooo awsome**

**wrigter lady:u r such a great wrighter u r awsome and ur from that state -sorry me think me going spell it wrong-im rom alabama do u believe we r hics?if u do i dont really care just wondering**

**bye**

**Romano:** -blush- Uh…Its ok I guess dammit…

**Spain:** It's ok Senorita~ I understand! I won't hat you because you American. That would be very mean.

**France:** FrUk? Ohonhon~ That's me and Iggy, no? –rape face-

**England: **France you foppish twit! What the hell is with you?

**France: **Ohonhonhon~

**Prussia: **I am fucking awesome! Haha I'm glad you think of me as a hero….

**Germany:** -blush- I-I see. GerIta…that's me with Italy right?

**Author-Sama: **Hi there Kaitlyn! Thanks for your complement! It means a lot. Yeah I'm in Virginia…Naw I don't you guys are hics…Meh I caught a cold~ TT^TT….GANBARE AUTHOR-SAMA TTwTT.

**ITS ME AGAIN!~**

**ROMANO!: -glomp hugs- u would be cute in a wedding dressssssss**

**spain: tell iggy how u feel about ur armada**

**prussia: act like canada -3-**

**romano: -holds out tomato that will make him act like italy- ^^ im sorry about last time**

**germany: ...will u wear a dress?**

**france: guess who i have -opens door to reveil belarus- your welcome ^^**

**romano: hug?**

**romano: kiss spain like u mean it!**

**romano: are u happy u will have a kid with spain?**

**romano: how do u think u will feel when u find out ur preggy ^^**

**prussia: do the chicken dance!**

**spain: hmmmmm well um make out with romano sexily -3-...in bed**

**iggy: -happy voice- welcome to -creepy voice- hell- happy voice- i mean the show ^^**

**iggy: ask america to marry u! now!**

**iggy: DRESS AS BRITANNIA ANGEL!**

**iggy: how do u feel about the revolution**

**france: DYE UR HAIR NEON PINK!**

**germany: wear ur hair down its sexy**

**iggy: go to america tie him up and bring him here for next chapter *u***

**Romano: **I won't look cute in a fucking wedding dress!

**Spain:** Well England, I was very depressed when you beat my armada. But Romano~ Ms. Hungary and Author-Sama worked hard on making it! I saw it was beautiful~

**Prussia: **You looked good in a maid outfit, a wedding dress can't be any different. How do I act like Canada?

**Romano: **You act quite and unannoying! NOT like a fucking pervert! –blush- Oh I have had it with your presents! Except for the France voodoo doll….-takes the tomato and throws it at you so now you start acting like Italy~…hehe..evil-

**Germany: **Romano, again with the throwing? –Freezes at the question- ...

**Prussia: **Oh! Romano. I still didn't tell you when West and I wore dresses!

**Germany: **-Sweden face- BRUDER!

**Prussia: **Maybe next time….

**France: **AHHH! NOOO! She Devil! I'm going to hell for sure! TT^TT –hides behind Romano- SAVE ME ROMANO!

**Belarus:** I'M GOING TO KIIIILLLL YOU! KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!

**Romano: **D-D-Dammit! W-Why should I?

**France: **Because! You are the one who gave me her number!

**Belarus: **MOVE YOUR ASS ROMANO!

**Romano moves and France screams**

**England: ** Hold on Belarus. I don't think your brother will really appreciate you killing one his allies.

**Belarus: **You think so?

**England: **…Yes I do…

**Belarus: **FINE! You lucky France! –Leaves-

**France: **Iggy! You saved me!

**England: **S-Shut up Frog! D-Don't get the wrong idea or anything, b-but I only saved you because we are allies and we are in a contract. –blush- I-I did it for myself so I don't seem like a liar!

**France: **-smiles-

**England: **Wipe that look of your face, its disgusting!

**Romano: ** I will not give you a hug or kiss Spain.

**Spain: **Come on Romano! Give Boss a kiss~

**Romano: **NO! –blushes hard-

**Spain: **-cups Romano's face-

**Romano: **W-W-What the hell, Bastard?

**Spain: **-leans in- *whispers* you should listen you Boss Romano. –kisses lips-

**Romano: **O/O

**Spain: **-let's go and kisses his head-

**Romano: **-touches his lips- Uhh…I guess have a kid isn't that bad…..WHAT THE FUCK I'M GETTING PEGNANT! ( a/n Dx not a m-preg fan)

**Prussia: **Chicken Dance? Uh ok? –Proceeds to do the dance of ze chicken-

**Spain: **Oh~ -picks up Romano bridal style- To the bed we go Romano~

**Romano: **Let me go Bastard! FUCK YOU!

**Spain: **Si~ As you wish!

**Romano: **-covers mouth- THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT! LET ME GO BASTARD!

**England: **Right…It doesn't seem like hell so far. Huh? Marry America? I couldn't do that! Too me he like a son….A very annoying son. –Dresses like the Britannia Angle- Umm the Revolution? -goes in a depressing emo corner- Oh FUCK that war! TT^TT

**France: **Great! Now he'll never cheer up! EHHH? Why would I dye my beautiful Golden locks?

**Prussia: **-evil face-

**Germany: **-unslicks hair- Is this better?

**Author-Sama: **America will be in the chapter after the next one because Sicily is coming. Hehe don't worry Iggy will be there too. Don't get me wrong I LOVE UsUk but since France is one of the main characters I'm gonna go with FrUk…DON'T KILL ME.

**Romano comes back all jacked up…**

**Romano: **Dammit….-sits next to England-

**Spain skips in happily ….lolwut?**

**Hey boys!**

**Romano: You should try potatoes some time. They're really good!**

**France: L-let me feel your hair? . u .**

**Spain: What do churros taste like? I've never had one, but I've heard they're super delicious!**

**Germany: HUG MEEEEEE**

**Prussia: You remember the person that said she had a friend that thought you were so sexy and wanted to study you so bad? That's ME! You're so awesome Prussia~! Could I get a little tiny kiss? Pleeeeease? 3**

**Romano: **I will not try the god damn potatoes!

**Germany: **Romano, aren't potatoes used in some Italian dishes?

**Romano:**…..Well yeah, but we make 'em better dammit!

**France: **Ok you can feel it.

**Spain: **Si Senorita! Churros are very good! They taste sweet and are the best dipped in chocolate! (a.n lol I ate a churro a really long time ago and didn't like it XD)

**Germany: **Um ok. –awkwardly hugs you-

**Prussia: **Oh yeah I remember you! I freaking awesome and I shall give you a kiss! –kisses your cheek- Kesesesese~

**England: **Let's get on with the next one, shall we?

**Bonjour Misour Francis! :D -sigh- The night life is wonderful,no? My friends Cassie and Maria are quite nice to me. I think it would be nice if we could go out and have a drink or 2. I don't see why your friends call you perverted. The way I see it you're a lover not a fighter. I'm quite sorry this was so short but I have to start getting ready I'm going out club dancing tonight. Ar revoir!**

**~Franceine**

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ Bonjour Madame Franceine! Oui the night life is wonderful and very Romantic!~ You are right, I'm a lover! I hope you fun dancing. It was very nice to meet you! Au revoir!

**Spain: **Wow she really like you Amigo!

**France: **Ohonhon~ She did! Hey look this one is for you.

**Ciao! :D Maria has told me a bit about you guys but I'm going to be cut short on time because I'm going club dancing with Maria and Franceine so I need to start getting ready soon. I hope I'll get to meet Spain soon. Oh My! I'm going to be late! Ciao!**

**~Cassie**

**( Ok assuming this is Fem!Spain)**

**Spain: **You can come visit me any time Senorita! It's a coincidence France, Prussia, and I are going clubbing too! Maybe we will see each other~

**Prussia: **Keseses~ Maria is back!

**Yo! HAHAHA PRUSSIA YOU'RE ON! YOU'LL NEVER WIN AGAINST ME! I'M THE AWESOME MARIA HAHAHAHAHA! VIVA LA AWESOME!xD Germany you know it's funny! Bye! I heading out with the other two parts of the Bad Bitch Trio to go dancing!**

**Prussia: **Kesesese~ Don't get cocky! The awesome Gilbert can totally BEAT YOU! Like Spain said The Bad Touch Trio is going clubbing too! We just might have an awesome battle there.

**Germany: **Calm down Bruder. You are talking about beating up a girl…..

**Prussia: **Can't you have any fun? Oh look someone else who is deprived of FUN!

**Nien Maria I don't want to go dancing with you and your friends. Anyways...If you guys really want to know what I was on Hallow's Eve the year before last...-face turns bright red-...-faceplam-...Ugh! I was completely drunk but...I was a Playboy Bunny the complete costume...Dx! I blame Maria! But I got her back by scaring her with rubber snakes and spiders! oh well it's late and I need to stay on some kind of internal schedule. bye!**

**~Louissa**

**Germany: **-_-….I can say the same thing happened to me with the dress….I still haven't got back at Prussia though. He was pestering me about going clubbing with them but I said no. It seems that the dummkopf doesn't understand.

**England: **It seems the next one is for me!

**Hello I heard that the UK Rep. was going to be here so I was going to see if he had any black magic tips I keep getting stuck on some of the pronunciation of a few words. Oh Bugger! Bloody 'Ell! My scones burned...something always happens weather it's setting the kitchen on fire to burning them to point of ash it will happen to me. -.-''' what bad luck I have. Anyways I need to head off my flying bunny friend and Silvermist are pulling at my pigtails.**

**~Brooklyn**

**England: **Its pronunciation then all you need to do is practice more. My scones burn all the time too it a terrible disaster! No matter I will master them one day! Flying Mint Bunny always comes to cheer me up! He's been here the whole time!

**Flying Mint Bunny: **England you're my best friend!

**England: **Oh how sweet!

**Romano: **Damn delusional bastard….I didn't get anything…..

**Ok~ Hola! I'm Miss Roxi~ I'm not a country but whatever~ Here are my questions/requests**

**Spain:Y U SO SMEXY? You are my fav! TE AMO SPAIN :D In your human name would it be Antonio Carriedo, or Antonio Fernandez? Also But when did you fall in love with Romano? When he was a kid or after he grew up?**

**Romano: Did you fall for Spain after you left for independance or before? ANd I dare you and Spain too eat a Tomato like the dogs in Lady and the Trap do with Pasta!~ ALSO I DARE YOU TO SMACK SPAIN'S ASS.**

**England: Shut up. Do the world a favor AND JUST FUCK FRANCE .**

**France: I love you! I'm mostly French and German (and a bit Spanish too~) and for a long time you were my fav~ but Spain beat you with that sexy ass of his.**

**France & England: Are America and Canada your kids? I've always wondered how that all worked**

**Prussia: I LUV U! Js. So you and Mattie are tieing the knot? I BET LIZZY'S JELLY. I KNOW she loves you, but you belong with Matt~ So HAVE FUN AND GOOD LUCK WITH THAT ONE :D**

**Germany: Wear your hair, so its not slicked back. Also pwn everone with that what she said jokes for the rest of the Chappie~**

**That's all for now**

**ADIOS~**

**P.S TE AMO MUCHO SPAIN AND LOVI! CAN I COME TO THE WEDDING?**

**Spain: **You have some very good questions, Senorita! Thanks for letting me be your favorite. As for my human it doesn't really matter. I prefer Antonio Carriedo but like I said it doesn't matter. I have always loved Romano, but I guess grew up I started to fall in love with him…-blush-

**Romano: **I do not "love" the Spanish Bastard! –blush- I DON'T! Uh..*whispers* Ok maybe just a little…But only a little. So little you can't see it dammit! How do they eat pasta in the Lady and the Tramp? FUCK NO! I will not smack Spain's ass.

**Spain: **-holds a tomato between himself and Romano- Romano take a bite!

**Romano: ** Uh ok.

**Heheh and they slowly eat the tomato until their lips meet~**

**Romano: **-blushes and lets go- What the fuck?

**Spain: **-smiles-

**England: **-turns bright red- I will not take part in such a vulgar act!

**France:** Ohonhonhon~ You know you want to!

**England: **HELL NO FROG!

**France: **Spain beat moi? Sometimes I don't understand you fans. America and Canada were kind of like our kids.

**England: **France is right….America was definitely much cuter when he was younger. Canada hasn't change as much.

**Prussia: **Mattie and I are gonna be the awesomest couple ever! Kesese~ Lizzy is probably fangirling over all the yaoi…I wouldn't be surprised to see her the wedding!~

**Germany: **Uh my hair already not slicked back….hm I'll try out the "That's what she said" joke

**FUNNY STORY: **This guy and his friends came up to me and said "Go fuck yourself" and the I said, "That's what she said" his friends started laughing at him. XD

**Spain: **Si Senorita! You can come to the wedding! It'll be so much fun!

**Ok I'm sorry but this has to be told to you guys xD you guys do know that xDDDD there's a place called Fucking,Austria right? xD but I'm not sure if it still exists...and one more thing Prussia ask Canada about this xDDD I've heard that there's a place called Dildo,Canada XDDDDDDD Oh! and Prussia I'm ready to kick your ass where you are!:)**

**~Maria**

**Prussia: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ARE YOU SERIOUS? That is the awesomest thing I've ever heard! I'll totally ask Mattie and make fun of Austria for this!

**Spain: **Really? That's interesting! –Holds back laughter-

**France: **Ohonhonhonhon~ Kinky Countries!

**Romano: **-bursts out laughing-

**Germany and England are not amused….**

**Author-Sama: **XD! Lol Dildo are islands in Canada and Fucking is pronounced Fooking (rhymes with cooking) So don't start making fun of Austrians, ok children?

**england:i love u freakin sexy whore oh sorry emo me makeout with france**

**france:if he doesnt force him**

**romono:-pat pat-i love u much**

**spain:i happy for the wedding**

**prussia:u r so my hero here is a lollypop flvor:awsome**

**germany:...**

**ok hey guys this is my bro hollow or holloween time sorry if he a perv cant be helped**

**everyone:ok who thinks poland gay**

**germany:u work way way way to hard**

**prussia:um..i would toatllly fuck u if u werent with canada**

**romono:...-grope-**

**spain:sorry had to do it**

**wrighter;do u believe in vampires cause im one**

**England: **How dare you! I'm not a whore! I will not makeout with a frog!

**France:** But if you kiss a frog, it will turn into a prince!~

**England: **HELL N-cut off by France kiss-

**France: **-smirks in kiss-

**England: **-blushes….but kisses back-

**Romano: **-blinks- Déjà vu…-shakes head and blushes- Uh..grazie for the compliment I guess…

**Spain: **Gracias Senorita! I'm so happy too!

**Prussia: **Thanks! OH lollipop! (a.n you just reminded me that I had a chupa chups lollipop -_- Imma eat it now!)

**Germany: **-sigh- I seem to get that a lot…

**Everyone raises their hand to say that Poland's gay….**

**France: **He's in to Lithuania.

**England: **He owns a pony.

**Romano: **He fucking cross dresses…

**Germany: ** I don't think I work to hard.

**Prussia: **Yes you do. Candyland your brother is kinda weird…..but it's still pretty awesome!

**Romano: **AYE~ -blushes- What the hell was that for?

**Spain: **Eh? Senorito don't do it again…

**Author-Sama: **OMG ITS ROMANIA! He's totally a Vampire~

**oh i forgot iggy sorry**

**iggy:fucking marry france were the bad touch ncan get maried together**

**England: **NO! I will not marry that sorry excuse for a nation!

**France: **Iggy that hurt….

**England: **Suck it up Frog!

**France: **No England….that really did hurt…

**Spain: **Oh he's serious amigo..

**England: **Uh…France, old chap I was kidding! Uhh…

**France: **I even confessed my love….

**Prussia: **Mattie was there too!

**England: **F-France I didn't mean to hurt you….Well I did but I didn't think you were actually gonna get hurt…

**Romano: **Déjà vu…

**France: **No, no I understand!

**Germany: **That's what she said…

**Everyone glares at Germany….Yes Spain too…**

**Spain: **England you made France sad.

**England: **…..

**Prussia: **Not awesome dude…

**England: **…..-blush- F-F-F-Fr-Fra-FROG!

**Smooth England…**

**France: **Oui?

**England: **I-I-I-I uhh..W-w-Ummm –turns red-

**Spain: **What are you trying to say?

**Prussia: **I don't get it…

**France: **Me either

**England: **…..

**Romano: **OH MY FUCKING GOSH DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT HE IS TRYING TO SAY? Damn you guys should be renamed the "The Fucking Stupid Trio" Its OBIVIOUS that the Brow Bastard is trying to apologize and he returns the Wine Bastard's feelings…I would never understand why… –turns to England- You are starting to piss me off! I have been watching too many Soap Operas with Italy…..TELL HIM ALREADY YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD –pants-

**And how would Romano know that?**

**Everyone is kinda surprised…**

**England: ** France….-blushes- Will you –gulp- marry….me?

**France:**…-rape face- Ohonhonhon~ I knew guilt would do the trick!

**Germany: **Wait! Was this some charade the Bad Touch Trio was in?

**Prussia: **Ja! Kesesesese~ France just could've asked Iggy and "force" him to say yes, but we decided that England should be the one to ask!

**Germany: **When did you plan this?

**Spain: **Before the show!~

**Germany: **How did you know someone was gonna ask?

**Prussia****: ** –shrugs- Expected that much…what we didn't expect was Romano to blow up like that…

**Spain: **Si! I didn't know you watch soap operas!

**Romano: -**Twitch-

**France: **The answers is oui!~ I will marry you!

**England: **-blush- FUCK THAT! How dare you make a fool of the United Bloody Kingdom! I will most defiantly NOT marry you Frog!

**France: **-rape face- Figured as much~ Time to force you in to marrying me!~

**Romano: **OH! Not before I fucking murder you three!

**Spain: **Romano what are yo—AHHHHHHHHHH!

**Prussia: **AHHHH HE CRUSHED ME! HE CRUSHED MY VITAL REGIONS!

**Germany: **_That's what she said…XD_

**France: **MON DIEU HELP ME!

**Germany&England: -sweat drop-**

**England: **Let's move on, shall we?

**Germany: **Agreed….

**I'm here again!~**

**Romano, England! Did you know you two are paired up together? Haha ok so my question is, who would top and you would on the bottom!**

**Umi-Chan~**

**England: **I'm paired up with Romano?

**Romano: **What the fuck?...I'd be on top!

**England: **Uh hold it there. I used to be a pirate!

**Romano: **Well I used to be in the Mafia!

**Spain: **But Romano is Boss's henchman! He can't top anyone.

**Romano: **Shut up! I so can!

**France: **England can't top anything, he's bad at it.

**England: **And how would you know Frog?

**Prussia: **I say that they would be arguing too much to get anything done! ;)

**England and Romano: **-blush-

**Germany: **I have to agree with Bruder on that…

**Author-Sama: **GRRRRRR! This is the question that drives me nuts! _ I can never figure it out! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK!

**oh yeah me here...again**

**wrighter:plz plz plz plz plz plz plz put the hero on the show he my 2nd fav russia my 1 and italys my 3 oh and iggy u my4th for other words people ill sleep with in order tell bellarus**

**england :sit in france lap for the rest of the show and if im the last review at home**

**-kaitlyn**

**Author-Sama: **Heheheh I'll explain all of that at the end in a little segment called Author-Sama and Japan.

**England: **I will not sit on the Frog's la-

**France: **-sweeps England and sits him on his lap-

**England:** Unhand me foppish twit!

**France: **No.

**Mexico here again with some more questions...**

**Spain: Philippines wasn't happy with the results you gave us on the sexy contest between you and Turkey, she said you can go to hell and take Lovi with you, and I threw a few chili peppers for that comment for Lovino's Honor (not your since I know you can talk to her later) anyways here's my question have you read the story 'Bottoms up' on ? (if not I recommended it since it talks about Lovi trying to top you...)**

**France: You wouldn't by any chance have Netherlands number, I wanna ask him out on a date? Also tell**

**Prussia: Thanks for making me the maid of Honor, now can you please tel me who's the best man? (it better not be France!)**

**Romano: (gives him Pizza) So any thoughts on the Bachlorette Party? (if not can I organize it?)**

**Germany: When are you popping up the question to Italy? Most us GerIta girls want to see Italy in a dress, and you in a sexy suit, and your hair down... ok I just have to say your the complete package of Germany sexiness.**

**England: Oi there bushy brow, I found some very interesting pictures at America's house when I was raiding his fridge the other day, care to explain? Also I love you in Pirate days it just makes me pro UKUS, are you also aware that many fangirlos try to pair you up with your brother Scotland (I am guilty as charge in that pairing) Also dare you to tlak like a pirate for the rest of the fic...**

***Gives you all chocolate bars that mysteriously fall from the sky***

**Spain: **Tell Philippines I'm sorry! Don't be to hard on her either…Hmm "Bottoms Up" –burst out laughing- Silly Mexico! The henchman can never top Boss! ^_^ But I'll read it anyways.

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ Isn't weird how we just had a conversation about that? I don't have Holland's number I'm sorry…-Looks at Romano-

**Romano: **What?

**France: **If you have Belarus's number you gotta have Holland…

**Romano: **…..Here….-gives you a fake number…-

**Prussia: **Kesesesese~ you're welcome! My best man is gonna be….West!

**Germany: **I-I am?

**Prussia: **Yup you're my Bruder!

**Germany: **-smiles- Danke. I might ask Italy after Bruder get's married….You let the Bad Touch Trio do it together…

**Romano: **Like hell you are! Even if you do, you better get him a nice-

**Spain: **RINGS! We forgot rings!

**Prussia: **Aww Dammit we did!

**France: **-facepalm- How do we forget that?

**England: **Huh? Just what kind of pictures did you find? People pair me up with S-Scotland?..(a.n I'm guilty of that too…) –shivers- That would be terrible! He's so mean to me…Speak like a pirate? Arrg.

**Spain & Romano:Since the two of you didn't get to talk to me last time, I figure give the two of you 12 tomatoes each. _Hands them each 12 tomatoes._**

**Germany:The only things of mine that is actally tidy would be my colletion of books, of school bag, and my school locker. And some times my hair when I can get ot from randomly curling around my glasses.**

**France:I'll also agree that France is a beautful language and the least hard to learn for me out of the three language I've tried to learn.**

**Spain and Romano: **Tomatoes~

**Germany: **-sigh- I must go over there and help you tidy up. A tidy home is a happy home.

**France: **Oui I can help you with French if you want!~

**Prussia: **I too awesome to get a question! Sorry to blind you with my awesomeness.

**England: **Shut up ye land lubber!

**Prussia: **O_o What the hell?

**England: **'tis how I natter.

**Prussia: **What?

**England: ** Ye'll understand…

**iggy:mary france !plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz if u dint i blow up all u imangiary freind**

**England: **No! Nah me scallywags! Besides I be gettin' married anyway.

**France: **That's great that you admit we're getting married but I have no idea about what the hell you're talking about…

**England: **Ye don't needs t', Frog!

**Spain: **Right let's move on, si?

**Hola!**

**It's me! Texas! You know, the state that used to be a country but is now a state? A.k.a. Alfred's glasses? I got a few questions but it'll only take a second!**

**Spain: why did you forget about me and let mi hermano México take over me like that? You bastard!**

**Romano: because of you méxico bitches all the time about how Spain loves you more and blah blah blah! It pisses me of! So please, for all of my tomato crops, convince España to visit him.**

**Prussia: jajajaja! Looks like you're not the only one to survive after being destroyed! WHO IS AWESOME NOW?**

**France: amigo! It's been forever you pervert! You haven't visited when you sent soldiers to explore! You need to visit some time!**

**Now for the real question.**

**Everyone: why did you sign up for this if you don't like it?**

**See you guys later!**

**Adios, Tejas**

**Spain: **I'm sorry, Texas! Can I make you some churros to make it up to you?

**Romano: **It's not my fault he's a jealous Bastard!

**Spain: **Aye~ don't worry! I'll visit!

**Prussia: **I'm still awesome!

**France: **Texas! How about the Bad Touch Trio visits you tonight after we go clubbing!

**Spain: **Yeah! Let's do that!

**Prussia: **I'm in!

**England: ** It seems that be all fer today. I be headin' galleon.

**Romano: **What the fuck are you saying?

**England: **I be goin' t' England.

**Germany: **You're going home?

**England: **Aye. So bye I'll see ye tomorrow.

**Germany: **Bye.

**BTT: **We're going to Texas!

…..

**Germany: **I guess it just you and me, Romano.

**Romano: **Si….

**THE END….OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**Author-Sama and Japan**

**Author-Sama: **And Save! YES I FINALLY FINISHED!

**Japan: **Hana-Chan I have an announcement!

**Author-Sama: **Ok!

**Japan: **In this section of the story, put down all the questions/reviews for you here so you don't interrupt the interview.

**Author-Sama: **That's a good idea! Nice work Japan!

**Japan: **I'm you're elder, treat me with respect. Now apologize about the late update, talk about new updates, apologize for OOC, and write the disclaimer.

**Author-Sama: **TT^TT Gomen Nasai, Honda-San. Sorry for the late update. I had to go to a birthday party and I got stuck with weekend homework. Updating on weekdays is kinda slow too. I was also researching pirate speak….This is chapter 10 right? This is the schedule for the next couple chapters.

11: England and Sicily are coming

12: England and America are coming

13: Denmark and Norway are coming

14: Bad Touch Trio Wedding

And 15 will be back to normal.

Understand, me hearties? Sorry for OOC and I don't own Hetalia. Was that good Jap- Honda-San?

**Japan: **Hai. Make sure to leave reviews for England-San and Sicily-chan.

**Author-Sama: **I was gonna say that! Anyways I was pretty tired while doing this so if I forgot a question or review tell me, ok?

**Japan and Author-Sama: **See you next time!


	11. Sicily

**TT^TT BWAAHHHHH~ -cries- I'm getting unpopular… BTW Hetalia does not belong to me nor does Sicily. She belongs to luciana sicily vargas. ^_^**

**France: **Man Romano! You have everyone on you contacts!...-keeps looking through Romano's phone-

**Romano: **Give it back already bastard!

**Sicily: **Fratello~ I'm here! –hugs-

**Romano: **-blush- C-Ciao, Sicily…

**France: **Ohonhon~ So this is little Sicily, no?

**Sicily: **Hi France! Nice to meet you. ^_^

**France: **The pleasure is mine~ -kisses hand-

**Sicily: **-blush-

**Romano: **FUCK NO! –tackles France to the floor- Touch her again and I rip that stupid beard off your face! –punches France-

**France: **Romano let me go~ TT^TT

**Sicily: **_Did France just get uked by Fratello…..-_-…xD_

**Everyone else walks in.**

**Sicily: **PRUSSIA! –glomps-

**Prussia: **-blushes a bit- You're Sicily right?

**Sicily: **Si! ~

**England, Spain, and Germany look at France and Romano**

**France: **…This isn't what it looks like…

**Spain: **Its looks like Romano can top someone after all! Boss is so proud! –Pats Romano's head-

**Everyone: -_-**

**Prussia: **Kesesesesesese~ Let's start!

**Mexico here again and with some more questions... Also France You gave me the wrong number France, I ended up calling Turkey instead,(though now I have a date with him tonight -_-;)******

**Spain: Um... Espana? hope you don't mind if I bring Holland as my date to the wedding, (as soon as I am able to call him) Wait, Spain you got Belgium's number right? then can you call her so she can give his numeber?******

**France: Since you are the nation of Love, any good pointer on my date with Turkey, since you hung out with him in the franco-turkish war?******

**Prussia: *fist pump* Hell yeah! Alemania is the best man, I'm so glad for that, anyways how is Matteo handling your 5 meters?******

**Romano: Hungary has been showing me alot of Spamano doujinshi, (Spamano term used to say the Spain and Romano relationship) and everytime I see your blushing face I can't help but to think you look so cute, and red as a tomato (damn I knew being raised by Spain might have left some impretion on me) So yeah what do you think of the masses of Fan Girls reading shameless smut between you and Espana?******

**Germany: Alright you six pack of sexy german muscle, If you you could only save one person from a burning fire who would it be Italy or Prussia (you have to choose, if you don't answer the question in the next 5 seconds, I'll send the chupacabra on your ass!)******

**Iggy: The Pics are of you wearing only a black apron while hugging America, it almost looked very erotic if it wasn't for the embarrassed look on America's face. So Iggy, Care to explain what happen that night?******

**Sicily: I don't know much about you however I was wondering if you act more like Lovi or Italia, also how does it feel being one of the best Italian cities ever?**

**France: **Hey! Romano gave you the wrong number not me!

**Romano: **Heheheh

**Spain: **I don't mind Senorita! I just hope he doesn't glare daggers at me the whole time. Si I have Belgium's number. –Gives you the number- Holland didn't give me his number Q_Q. I don't understand why he hate me so much…and ever since the FIFA World Cup he has hated me even more….TT^TT

**France: **It's ok mon ami. –pats Spain's back- Turkey? Hmm NEVER bring up Greece. You will have the worst date of your life if you do….

**Prussia: **-fist bumps back- YEAH! West will be the awesomest best man there is! –blushes- Uhhh I haven't shown the five meters…I'm waiting to seize vital regions after the wedding!

**France and England make a scary face**

**France: **You better be VERY gentle….

**England: **DON'T do anything now….

**Prussia: **-gulps-

**Sicily: **C-Can I see your five meter?...

**Prussia: **-rape face- Kesesesesesese~ I don't know can you handle the awesomeness?

**Sicily: **Of Course I can!

**Prussia: **Well Ok!

**Romano: **DON'T YOU DARE YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! –kicks Prussia's vital regions-

**Prussia: **-tears in his eyes and falls to the ground- OW! Oh…..

**Sicily: **NO! LIVE PRUSSIA LIVE! YOU'RE TOO AWESOME TO DIE!

**Germany: **Bruder….-_-

**Romano: **-blushes really hard- I'm not a tomato you pervert!

**Spain: **-pokes Romano's cheek….NO not THOSE cheeks- You're so cute!

**Romano: **Fuck you! –Reads the next question and glares at Germany-

**Germany: **-is intimidated by Romano's freaky ass glare- Uhh I guess I'd save Italy and hope Romano in return saves Bruder…or someone saves Bruder…

**Prussia: **WHAT! –gets off of the ground- I raised you West and you let me burn in the flames!

**Sicily: **Don't worry Fratello will save you!

**France: **I won't count on it…

**England: **-sigh-…Wait a tic! Those were the pictures you saw? … I was the Frog fault! He got me drunk!

**France: **Right blame it on me!

**England: **Because it was your fault you Barmy Bloke!

**Germany: ** Quite! We don't want a repeat of the Battle of Britain right?

**England: **R-Right.

**Sicily: **Hmm I guess I'm more like Fratello Italia, but when I get mad I can be like Fratello Roma!

**Spain: **That's kinda scary Senorita…

**Romano: **I've seen her mad once…

**Sicily: **You have? Huh I don't really remember….Let's go on with the next questions~

**-stand there after tomato is thrown-...u ...u dont like me?...******

**piero:...oh shit...******

**angel:...bad...******

**-breaks down in mad sobs- I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE ROMANO DOESNT LIKE ME I AM NOTHING IN LIFE HE DOESNT LIKE MY GIFTS I SHOULD DIE IM SO USELESS! -emo corner-******

**angel:...poor rose...um since she is currently emo cuz of romano i guess piero and i will ask questions that she wrote out earlier...and add some of ours******

**piero:yea i guess... good job mama -.-# now we have to deal with her she is worse then italy when HRE was pronounced dead -.-******

**angel: ANYWAYS Questions!******

**romano: -holds out the tomato from last chapter again- please...please...please... if u value a fans life...******

**romano: DONT HATE ME U R MY MEANING IN LIFE T^T******

**france: can i plane ur wedding with iggy? (-double suporter aka FrUk and UsUk-)******

**germany:-takles to floor in hug- WILL U BE MY FRIEND SINCE ROMA HATES US BOTH T^T******

**iggy: i am weird i know but ...can i have some scones and tea ^^******

**sicily: romano hates me...hug? please?******

**spain: ...do u like me?******

**france: act like romano******

**germany: act like italy******

**iggy: ACT LIKE AMERICA******

**romano: -reaches towards desperately- please...dont hate me...my life goal is to make u happy...for the best in ur life...dont hate me******

**all: Group hug please? even author-sama******

**piero: my turn for questions then angel here there are******

**Mama Roma: can i have ur taste tomate pizza again?******

**uncle germany: tell me why mama hates u so******

**uncle prussia: ur not awesome so stop lieing to urself and stealing mama's best man!******

**rapiest ..i mean france: die -.- thats all just die******

**padre espana: why is mommy so defencive of his curl?******

**england: ...take cooking classes...thats it******

**uncle sicily: can i have a hug?******

**angel: MY TURN ^^******

**vatti germany: ..how old do i have to be till i get to drink the magicly liquid u and onkel prussia drink?******

**onkel prussia: AWESOME MAN! -glomp- how are u ^^ i heard ur marrying canada^^ congradtz******

**romano: why did u have to make rose emo...she is more unstable then mama italia at times...******

**france: is it true u told mama italia what intercourse was with a visual display?******

**uncle spain: UNCLE SPAIN! -glomp- is uncle romano giveing u trouble?******

**Angel: Well thats it******

**piero: wow that was long******

**angel: yea...sorry ^^******

**piero: well bye...now we need to try to cheer up rose...ROSE PUT THE KNIFES AWAY!******

**Angel: AH! um bye!******

**rose: ROMANO HATES ME TTT^TTT**

**Everyone looks at Romano…Yes even Author-Sama and Honda-San**

**Prussia: **Ooooo Romano you screwed!

**Germany: **-slaps Prussia-

**Romano: **…I-I don't hate you…I just got annoyed….I'm s-s-s-sorry….-blush- PEIRO! Don't get sassy with me! I mean what the fuck am I saying….-eats the tomato-

**France: **Ohonhon~ don't be sad! Of course you can plan our wedding. The whole Bad Touch Trio is getting married!

**Germany: **-blush- I-I'm flattered that you want to be my friend but I don't believe Romano hates you…

**England: **No, no ,my lady you're not weird at all for wanting my scones and tea. –hand scones and tea to you-

**France: **NOOO! If you value your life then don't eat it! (A.n omg in class we made lemon squares so I was about to eat this one groups and that's what they said to me…. I got a stomach ache after eating it)

**England: **SHUT UP FRO- -looks at a pissed German- uh never mind…

**Sicily: **Aww –hugs- I'm sorry! Romano doesn't hate you. Don't be sad!

**Spain: **Of I like you! You were the one that got me and Romano married in the first place!

**France: **Act like Romano? Uh ok … bastard? Umm dammit uh am doing this right?

**Romano: **-_- I feel insulted.

**Prussia: **Says the one who constantly insults others…

**Romano: **Shut up P-

**France**: No wait let me try! Shut up uhh …wait I can think of something Chick Bastard! Cause you carry a little yellow chick all the time!

**Prussia and Romano: -_-**

**Prussia: **My impression of Romano was wayyy awesomer…

**France: **I'm a lover not a hater…TT^TT…you bastard.

**Germany: **Um act like Italy? Right. Ve~ Pasta, Pasta!

**Sicily: **No, no, no! It's more like, Ve, ve~ Sorella, Germany has a nice butt!

**Romano: **Oh and like, Ve~ Germany, Germany I can't tie my shoelaces!

**Germany: **Ve….-_-

**England: **America? Uh Howdy partner! I'm the hero!

**Spain: **That sounds somewhat like him…

**Romano: **-blush- I-I told you, I don't hate you!

**Spain: **Aw let's all give Senorita Rose a hug!

**Everyone including Romano and Germany give you a hug!~**

**Author-Sama: **-glomps you!- NUHHH Don't be sad!

**Japan: **Hana-Chan get off…..-sigh- Russia get her off.

**Russia: **-picks up Author-Sama- Up you go! ^J^

**Author-Sama: **NUHHH! LET GO! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!

**Romano: **Why am I your "mama"? Dammit you gotta wait until I make a pizza…

**Germany: **Ve~ I wish I could tell but I don't know…

**Prussia: **What the hell? He's defiantly Romano's son -_-. Unawesome man.

**France: **How Rude!

**Spain: **Awww mi mijo! You so cute! –pinches cheek- I can't tell you now. Wait tell you get older, ok?

**England: **I don't have to have a child tell me my cooking is bad!

**Sicily: **U-Uncle? B-But I'm a girl! I'm your auntie! But I'll give you a hug. –hugs-

**Germany: **Angle, you have to be as old as I tell you.

**Prussia: **Aw my niece is so cute! Danke!

**Romano: **I TOLD YOU ALREADY I DON'T FUCKING HATE HER!

**France: **Oui, but I didn't give visuals.

**Romano: **You did what? You corrupted his mind! Now you are gonna corrupt our kids! Angle, Peiro stay AWAY from your Uncle France!

**Spain: **Aw Romano you're so protective! It's so cute. –hugs- No your uncle Roma isn't giving me any trouble~

**Sicily: **Aw~ I'm going to have a niece and a nephew! I'm so excited. They are so cute!

**Spain: **I know right?

**England: **Let's keep going.

**Hola it's Miss Roxi agian~~ I have a few more questions!~~~******

**Spain and England(I think you said he'd still be here) I was on DA the other day and I was reading this great fic, and I thought it was Spamano.. BUt no... IT WAS YOU TWO. I threw a fit and almost spamed the author. IT WAS UNDER SPAMANO. Gah.******

**BTT and Romano: So.. I wrote someting about the three of you the other day. My 100th reviwer picked it out so it wasn't my idea... Lets just say there was lots of Jizz... And stuff. *cough* ITWASAFOURSOME *cough* Anyway~~~******

**Germany YA know I don't have anything to ask or tell you... Well... Um? I saw this cute AMV with you and Ita-Chan the other day~ *fail*******

**ANd for JAPAN :3 this is allowed right? Well JAPAN~ Are you with America? If not.. YOU SHOULD BE. AMERIPAN FOREVER~~~~******

**P.S Roma, Spain. Dont ask how I know but Hungary has a collection of pictures and a porn of you guys... (isnotevensureiftheyhadsexyet)**

**Spain: **WHAT THE FUCK? England and me? Romano is the only one for me.

**England: **Same here. Without that last part.

**France: **Ohonhonhon if we weren't getting married I'd say something.

**Romano: **A FOURSOME! With those bastards? W-What the hell…

**Prussia: -**puts an arm around Romano- Come on it sounds kind of fun don't you think?

**Sicily: **PRUSSIA! Don't flirt with my Fratello! You have Canada.

**Author-Sama: ***cough* umm I read that chapter –blush- I kinda got a massive nosebleed..btw the way I escaped Russia!

**Germany: **I see. So what was it about?

**Author-Sama: **Honda-San, Honda-San it's for you!

**Japan: **For me? Uh I'm not with America…-blush-

**Romano and Spain: -blush-**

**Spain: **B-But we didn't do anything

**Sicily: -**giggles- Let's move on..

**HI~ just needed to say that I love this story! Now, I have to sadly add...******

**France...I like you because I AM like you =-= well I like the way you sing.******

**England, although I'm a bit unsure of your food .!******

**Romano, You really are cute but you think you can be a bit nicer... just a little.******

**Germany, (just like every fan) your hair must stay down!******

**Prussia, your too awesome for me to handle. And I have my own chicks! (I named them Feliciano and Lovino...but I think Feliciano is a girl O-o?)******

**Spain...I don't like it when you were a pirate, it scares me!******

**Sicily, although I don't know much about you I have a feeling your pretty cool ^-^******

**Now for some gifts!******

**France, you get a sexy outfit to wear****  
><strong>**England, you get the best tea I can find******

**Romano, although you don't like gifts, I'll give you a perv-away (it's basically a button you push to shock those that get to close)******

**Germany, beer and wurst for you and a mop (it might be mess there and you must have the urge to clean, no?)******

**Prussia, you get a beer, wurst and a sticker that says "I'm too awesome for you"******

**Spain, tomatoes and a nice dress (to put Romano in if you want)******

**Sicily...would you like a chocolate heart?******

**Japan, for your hard work, you get some doujinshis I found and some rise balls.******

**Author-sama, A HUGE (England) CHOCOLATE FOR YOU~!******

**Well, this good-bye~**

**France: **How are you like moi? Merci I love to sing~

**England: **Well our chocolate is amazing isn't it?

**Romano: **I'm not cute! –blush- Why do I have to be nice?...

**Germany: ** Romano you aren't gonna get any friends with that attitude. –let's hair down- Why do guys like my hair like this?

**Prussia: **Kesesese~ Your chicks hang out with Gilbird! It'll be awesome.

**Sicily: **Most people think Feliciano is a girl. -_- Grazie I am pretty cool.

**Romano: **Shut up Sicily.

**Sicily: **That wasn't nice.

**France: **Ohonhon~ I'll be wearing this on Halloween or maybe even Christmas.

**England: **That's repulsive Frog. Oh my thank you for the tea. Chamomile infused how lovely!

**Romano: **Perv away? Does it work? …Oi Prussian Bastard! –blush- I'll take your offer to the –gulps- foursome…

**Prussia: **Really? Kesesesese~ Here comes awesome!

**Romano: **-pushes button-

**Prussia: **-gets shocked- XP

**Sicily: **Fratello! Again?

**Romano: **-burst out laughing- Grazie! It works.

**Germany: **Danke. There are a couple of messes I've wanted to clean…

**Prussia: **BEER! Danke. –puts on the sticker- Kesesese~ I'm way to awesome for most of you.

**Spain: **Gracias! –Looks at the dress. Rape face- Muchos gracias, Senorita. I needed this.

**Sicily: **Yes please! Grazie. That's so nice of you to bring gifts for us. ^_^

**Japan: **Arigato! Look Hana-Chan, the doujin it has Spamano, FrUk, DenNor and everything!

**Author-Sama: **Thank you so much~ How did you know I have a love for chocolate? –steals the doujinshi from Japan- MINE! –runs away-

**Japan: **Wait! Come back with that!

**England: **She's rather strange…

**NEXT~**

**Spain and Romano:Yup tomatos got to love the fruit/vegetable. I can't see why some people don't like them. Like my sister for example.******

**Germany:That's alright, at the moment my family is trying to get my father to clean his office. There is almost no space for me and my older sister to use his desk for homework for our classes with all the stacks of papers on it.******

**France:Um thanks, I think. I can read French pretty well, it's just speaking it is trouble for me. And much too timide to ask anyone for help, even the girl who is French but is originally from England.******

**Prussia:Awesone? Yeah right. My friend who is part Russian is more awesome than you, dude.******

**England:Hello England, how have you been lately? Well I hope.**

**Romano: **Your sister just hasn't tried the tomatoes from MY garden. They are the best.

**Spain: **I have pretty good tomatoes too!

**Germany: **I see…if you ever need help you can always call…

**France: **Don't worry mon ame~ Keep practicing! You'll get it. I assume you are having trouble with the "r" sound, no?

**Prussia: **An awesome Russian my ass!

**Sicily: **Prussia! Russia could have heard you! He did take Author-Sama away if you remember…

**Prussia: **Oh Shit!

**England: **I have been fine, and yourself?

**Spain: **You talk so polite~

**England: **Thank you I guess.

**Spain: **De Nada! Hey the look this one is from Poland!

**Like this is totally sweet~******

**also im not gay~ im like totaly bi! -giggles- well i have some things for u to like totaly anwser~******

**like prussia: like didnt u wear a dress as a tetunic knight?******

**germany: did u like italy in that totaly rad dress he use to wear~******

**romano: u should like totaly wear ur dresses again u looked fabulous doll~******

**france: remember back when u wore that fabulous dresses? u should like totaly wear them again for iggy-land~******

**england: u should like wear this sexy outfit for france~!he'd like totaly love it!******

**h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q h = & s e c t i o n = & q = e n g l a n d + m a i d + d r e s s # / d 4 8 j b o 7******

**romano: u should like totaly wear this for spain he'd like love it~!******

**h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q h = & s e c t i o n = & q = s e x y + r o m a n o # / d 3 i s 0 n b******

**spain: u should like totaly dress as a pirate again ~******

**sicily: hello ~ how are u~ hmm wear somethin fabulous for me ~******

**germany and prussia: like dress as bar maids~ like this******

**h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q h = & s e c t i o n = & q = a p h + b a r + m a i d # / d 2 v u o y 4******

**well thats all for now~ be like totaly fabulus~~ bye~**

**Prussia: **It was not a dress! That would be unawesome!

**Germany: **-blush- In my defense I thought he was a girl!

**Romano: **Tch perverted potato. Why would I wear dresses again? I'm a boy! Unlike you I don't find cross dressing amusing.

**France: **I remember those times…I should wear that dress again! –puts on tunic-

**England: ** Why would I wear such a thing? I'm not a maid!

**France "forces" England to wear it.**

**England: **This is awkward.

**Author-Sama: **-opens the link to Romano's picture- huh? –massive nosebleed- P-Poland? What the hell? T-That's kinda sexy….-dies of blood loss-

**Japan: **EH? T-T-That's not good. Uh Hana-Chan wake up. –looks at the Romano pic- Oh..my.. –dies of blood loss-

**Romano: **I AM NOT WEARING THAT!

**Bad Touch Trio: **Yes you are.

**Romano wears the rather "suggestive" outfit….LOOK AT THE LINK!**

**Sicily: **Fratello…you look like a slut…

**Romano: **SHUT UP!

**Spain: **-nosebleed- Oh my pirates outfit? Ok Poland! –wears his pirate clothes- Now I feel all bad ass :D.

**Sicily: **Hi Poland! Something fabulous huh? –puts on a traditional Sicilian dress- How's this?

**Prussia and Germany: **Bar maids?

**Prussia: **Uh…Sure? –puts on costume- Ew. I look unawesome.

**Germany: **No.

**Prussia: **West! If I'm suffering, you're going down with me. -_- -makes west wear the outfit-

**Germany: **-_-

**Sicily: **Everyone except Spain, France and me looks like a slut! Not cool dude!

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ Let's keep going, no? Only a few more left~

**hey guys! it's naples. i've decided to ask some questions today~******

**romano: hey fratello! how are you? or should i say..hows your poor butt?******

**spain: did you like being a pirate? or was it just an excuse to grow your hair out in a crazy manner. OH! and~your fratellos ass looks FANTASTIC today, just so you know~******

**france: nice chin fuzz...that is all...******

**england: do you like frances beard? or would you rather him shave it?******

**germany:I think it would be funny if italy topped you once~ just saying~******

**prussia: eh. beer is gross. you should drink more wine~******

**sicily: ah sister dear...i hope you didn't go fishing today, cause if you did...your gonna stink everyone out~ haha~******

**everyone: what do you guys like to do for fun?~******

**well~ i've got a date! see you!******

**naples**

**Romano: **-twitches- Did you see what the hell I'm wearing? Damn you Naples! By the way, you are not allowed to come over anymore!

**Spain: **Romano, that was my fault not theirs -_-.

**Romano: **I don't care!

**Spain: **-_-…Being a pirate was actually kind of fun! Eh? Barcelona's ass? Uh I see…

**France: **Why thank you Naples~

**England: **I want to rip that beard of that bloody bloke's chin!

**France: **Hey!

**Germany: **-_- Does Italy tell everybody?

**Sicily: **In our family yes. I'm the only one who pays attention though -_-. Romano and Seborga is usually grossed out while Naples is too busy laughing his ass off.

**Germany: **-sigh-

**Prussia: **Beer is way awesomer than wine!

**Romano: **No way, Potato!

**Prussia: **Yes way, Tomato!

**Romano: **Don't call me a tomato!

**Prussia: **Don't call me a potato!

**Romano: **Fuck you.

**Prussia: **Well, fuck you too.

**Romano: **-glares-

**Prussia: **-smirks-….I kinda can't take you seriously in that outfit..

**Romano: **….same here….

**Sicily: **-_- Naples! Why do you gotta be so mean? For you information, I didn't go fishing but, if I did I would've thrown today's catch at you!

**Romano: **I like to pickpocket for fun…

**France: **Isn't that illegal?

**England: **Most of the things you do is illegal.

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ and that's also what I like to do for fun.

**Spain: **-_- Uh I like to stay out in the tomato fields!

**Prussia: **I like going to the bar! Whether it's with the Bad Touch Trio or the Pitiful Friends Trio. Kesesese~ I'm so awesome, I'm part of two trios!

**Sicily: **-giggles- I like to go fishing in the Mediterranean Sea. ^_^

**England: **I like to practice my magic!

**Germany:** For fun? Uhh let's see…

**Prussia: **West doesn't know how to have fun!

**Germany: **Danke Bruder. -_-

**Prussia: **Bitte :D

**England: **Oh? It seems Virginia decided to come…

**Hoorah!******

**Hi there! It's me, The Old Dominion State, also known as The Mother State! Now, I have to hurry and type before my brothers and sisters get here! Haha, ever notice all the wars end with me?******

**England: I have to know! Are you my uncle or grandfather? Are you my father? You use to be pretty cool, why'd you go and change like that? We all miss you...and, well, we need someone to keep America under control...******

**Romano and Germany, I dare you to end all of your sentences with 'in my pants'! You must!******

**France: ...So you seriously almost won us over? What do you think we'd be like today if you had kicked England's butt? 8D******

**Prussia: HA! NO ONE is as awesome as America and all his states!******

**Spain: ...Act. Like. Romano. For the whole chapter, too!******

**Sicily: ...No comment, but I DO want a hug!******

**Author-Sama: Hey! Recognize me? I sure hope so! This is SSSOOOOOOO awesome! Too awesome for words! I shall be back with more questions!******

**Japan: Poor editor, no one ever asks you any questions...what's it like working with Hana-Chan? Or having Chian for a brother...if you want, we can switch! I'll give you three fun younger brothers for China. Say yes. Just. Say. Yes.******

**One for a later chapter,******

**Spain and Denmark: How would you feel if Romano and Norway became a couple? How about if they were married? O3O******

**OK you guys, see you later! Richmond is bothering me...******

**-Virginia******

**P.S. Skip any questions if they get too long...**

**England: **Hi Virginia! I'm not quite sure what I would be… Perhaps your uncle? I miss you kids too…-remembers the outfit he's wearing- I'm very sorry you have to see me like this. –glares at the frog-

**France: **What? Ohonhon~ If I raised you then you all would speaking French instead of English~. You all will be wearing tunics like me~!

**England: **Do you have a problem with English?

**France: **It's bland….like you!

**England: **Why you bloody wanker!

**Sicily: **Do they always fight?

**Germany: **According to history, yes. Uhh in my pants.

**Romano: **Do I have to say it?

**Sicily: **Si Fratello. For you Sorella, per favore?

**Romano: **Fine…in my pants…_even though I'm barely wearing any...Stupid Polish bastard._

**Sicily: **-giggles-

**Prussia: **Nuh uh! The Kingdom of Prussia is the awesomest! See I look pretty awesome as a German bar maid…Ok maybe not.

**Spain: **I'll try my best Senorita! I mean whatever bitch!

**Author-Sama: **Yes! I do recognize you~ Heheh. Thanks~ I'll add one question later ;) Oh! Look! Honda-San. Its for you~

**Japan: **Uh Sou desu ne…Working with Hana-Chan is exhausting. I have to constantly tell her to get her work done. But it can be fun sometimes. China is ok…I'd rather keep him has my brother -_-"

**Sicily: **Did you guys die?

**Author-Sama: **We're too awesome to die!

**Prussia: **Not as awesome as me~!

**England: **Tell Richmond to bug off! Oh Maria is back.

**-hic- Crap! when did Franceine get a vid of me doing this? .com/watch?v=Ljqfp59EkHg oh well I still look sexy! -hic-******

**I can still kick your ass drunk or not it's called being Prussian bitch -hic-! But the again...Prussia was never a country it was actually an empire that started Germany...xD pfft! this is what it would be like if France and Franceine switched lives for a day .com/?q=Fem!Prussia%20APH&order=9&offset=144#/d32zj8c -hic-******

**I'm fucking sexy! .com/?qh=§ion=&q=Aph+Female+Prussia#/d3dq3rk******

**Shit! -hic- I think my sis just got home Bye!******

**-Maria**

**Spain: **Wow Prussian bastard, she's as bad of a drunk as you.

**Prussia: **Shut up man.

**France: **It seems Franceine works better with Iggy than I do…TT^TT

**England: **-blush- Well she is a lady after all.

**Sicily: **Aw~ You're so pretty Maria!

**Romano: **So does Cassie have a damn henchmen…or women..in my pants. -_-

**Germany: **Be sure not to bother your sister…in my pants…

**England: **Its seems that, that's all for now. Good-bye.

**Spain: **Adios!

**France: **Au revoir!

**Germany und Prussia:** Auf Wiedersehen.

**Sicily and Romano: **Ciao.

**Author-Sama and Japan**

**Currently we are reading doujinshi.**

**Author-Sama: **Whoa! Spain is really giving it Roma—

**Japan: **Shhh! Don't say such embarrassing things out loud.

**Author-Sama: **Sorry…

**Japan: **This is some feedback you got.

**Fuck ya that was awsome**

**hi love u all that was awsome like prussia oh um sorry for hollow he axulley holloween town**

**Author-Sama: **Yes! I was awesome XD! Lol don't apologize! I thought hollow was cute~ =w=

**Japan: **…..Shota-Con…

**Author-Sama: **-blushes angrily- AM NOT!

**Japan: **-sigh- Sumimasen. Igirisu-San and Amerika-San well be coming next. So please leave them questions.

**Author-Sama: **Heheh! If you guys were wondering why I wanted England to be here for a while, it's because I like writing him. =w= FrUk vs UsUk….lol….

**Japan: **-_-. Sorry for the delays –glares at Author-Sama- and for OOC.

**Author-Sama: **Heheh. Anyways, Bye-bye!

Oh yeah! Thank you luciana sicily vargas for letting me use Sicily! ^_^ Sorry if I ended up butchering her personality. TT^TT 


	12. The Hero has arrived!

**OMG! I just realized how short England and Prussia are compared to America and Germany. O_o. I don't own Hetalia and sorry for OOC. Sorry late update TT^TT**

**Author-Sama and Japan just happened to be reading a US, UK, France, and Canada foursome doujin.**

**Author-Sama: **Holy Crap! Where did you find this Honda-San?

**Japan: **Well I happened to be on-

**America: **'SUP DUDES! The hero is here!

**Author-Sama and Japan: **O_O –hides doujin-

**Japan: **Uh hi America-Kun. You're early.

**America: **'Sup Japan! Hey what are you hiding?

**Author-Sama: **NOTHING!

**America: **Dude let me see! –Takes doujin-

**Author-Sama: **AHHH! RUNN JAPAN! –Runs away with Japan-

**America: **Huh? What the heck is this? –Read doujin- WHAT THE HELL?

**England: **America! You're here rather early.

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ What are you reading mon cher?

**Prussia: **You're supposed to me my BABY brother! Why are you so much taller than me? How unawesome! TT^TT

**Germany: **-_- Bruder, I told you! I don't know and we are not that different in height.

**Spain: **Ow Roma~ TT^TT you didn't have to punch me…

**Romano: **Yes I did! You snuck into my house!

**England: **Seriously America, what are you reading? Frankly I didn't know you could…

**America: **I totally can read! But this isn't anything important! Haha!

**France: **Give it here! –takes Doujin- Ohonho- …. Oh my….

**England: **What the bloody hell is with you, Frog? Let me see. –takes a peek- AMERICA! HOW DARE YOU READ SUCH VULGAR CONTENT!

**Prussia: **I wanna see! –takes doujin- Kesesese…. FRANCE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO CANADA?

**Romano: **Wait, what? –looks at doujin- Wine bastard! You better get off of his di-

**Spain: **Ahh Romano, please don't finish you sentence… -looks at doujin in horror- A foursome? America?

**America: **The Hero would never read that crap!

**Germany: -_-. **How about we forget about this and get on with our questions…

**Everyone else: **-_-… Agreed.

**Like that was totaly rad~ francey ur like totaly welcome!~******

**Same for u spain~ -giggles-******

**america: Like hiya~ u should like totaly dress in that cute little white dress u wore when u like totally first met iggy~******

**england: Like hello~ did u like get something with france ~ also wear like a kilt******

**france: like ur totally welcome~******

**romano: U should totaly wear a cute dress~ A pink one~~******

**spain: like did u like my little gift~******

**Germany: like how could u mistake italy as a girl he is like more manly then me~******

**prussia: like i found this dress that said 'this is awesome shiz' so i like got it for u ^^ -puts it on u-******

**like thats all~ Chu~ 3**

**America: **Is that Poland? Heroes don't wear dresses! HAHAHA! But seriously dude, I would look way weird with that thing on. I was cute then, now I'm defiantly the sexiest nation!

**Prussia: **No way! I am!

**Spain: **But you're not a nation, amigo.

**Prussia: ** Just whose side are you on?

**England: **Get something with France? Why I never- you want me to wear a kilt? Oh how wonderful.

**America: **Dude, don't wear the skirt. Its embarrassing.

**France: **Iggy, plaid is so tacky.

**England: **-puts on kilt- Scotland gave this to me… It was when he was actually being nice to me…

**France: **-gives England a sympathetic look- ohonhon~ you should get me an outfit I can put on England.

**Romano: **What the fuck. I'll wear a dress when you can act like a guy. -_-

**Spain: **Roma~ Japan and Senorita Autor gave me a really frilly pink dress for you! It even has a bow. I think Japan called it a sweet Lolita.

**Romano: **Hell no!

**Spain: **^^ ok I'll wait till we get to your house.

**Romano: **Eh?

**Germany:** He wore dresses, his voice was high, and you would think he was a girl too!

**Prussia: **Kesesese~ haha West!

**Germany: **Shut up, Bruder!

**Prussia: **-looks at the dress- This would awesome shiz if it wasn't a dress. -_-

**Germany: **Poland, try to man up.

**America: **HAHAHA! On to the next one!

**Romano:She won't go anywhere near a tomato.******

**Spain:Really? Cool~!******

**Germany:Will Do.******

**France:No, the "r" sound is no problem to me since I sing latin pieces in my choir.******

**Prussia:Well she is teaching me how to use magic on other people. Maybe I could try some magic on you.******

**England:That's good. Not so well, since I can't get much sleep. It worries my friends and a flying mint bunny that has been following me lately.**

**Romano: **What the fuck is wrong with her!

**Spain: ** Romano be nice!

**Romano: **What kind of person does not like tomatoes?

**Spain: **-sigh- Not everyone likes tomatoes, Romano.

**Romano: **Tell her I said, " Tu sei pazzo!"

**Spain: **-_-. Si senorita! I have amazing tomatoes!

**Germany: **Right. Be careful now…

**France: **Hm. Tell what you're having trouble with, Madame! I'm sure I can help~

**Prussia:** I don't want Russian magic!

**England: **Trust me you don't.

**Prussia: **O_o

**England: **I see. Try some tea! You have a flying mint bunny? How wonderful!

**America: **Hahaha! Dude you're so weird. –Eats a hamburger- mmm so good!

**England: **You're going to kill yourself Fatass.

**America: **Hahaha! No way! The hero can't die! Name a story where they die.

**Romano: **Romeo and Juliet. -_-

**Prussia: **Light Yagami. -_-

**England: **Sherlock Holmes. -_-

**America: **Ok I get it!

**Germany: **-_-. Sicily is back.

**Spain: **Aw how cute~

**France: **Ohonhonhon~

**hi everybody! its sicily again. thank you all for having me! i had so much fun, and all of you are great! -kisses everyone-******

**roma: fratello! im so mad at you, you ruined my chance to see and maybe! just maybe have some fun with prussia and his awesome five meters! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! -punches romano in the gut- HMPH!******

**spain: it was nice to see you! do you grow any other fruits and veggies in your garden other than tomatoes? OH! and i think it would be great to have a nice dinner sometime with you and fratello. -smiles-******

**france: it was nice to meet you. you were very charming. maybe you can show me around france sometime? -giggles- oh and whats your favorite snack?******

**germany: it was nice to meet you! i could see why fratello italy likes you so much. -giggles- but you should laugh some more..in fact you should laugh right now, imagine the funniest thing ever and laugh! -smiles-******

**prussia: im so happy i finally got to meet you! -glomps and kisses- fratello had to ruin some of the fun though..-glares at romano- did you ever get any trouble because of your hair and eye color? OH! and is that a mirror in your pocket? cause i can see myself in your pants. -smirks-******

**england: it was very nice to meet you. -smiles- everyone says that your food is very bad..whats so bad about it? i've never tried it before..and what are scones? -shrugs-******

**america:i've heard that your very loud..but you cant be worse than fratello italy. i've also heard that you eat ALOT of hamburgers? why? those are gross.******

**roma:sorry about earlier fratello. ti amo! -hugs- its just that you ruined my one chance at supreme bliss. -kisses- but thats okay...i'll get it...bwahaha~******

**everyone: if you were stuck on an isolated island, and you could have three things, what would they be and why?******

**well! i have a fishing boat to take out! ciao~******

**sicily**

**Romano: **WHAT THE HELL! I tried to protect you from that cabbage!

**Prussia: **Oh so now I'm a cabbage?

**America: **Cabbages are gross.

**Romano and Prussia: **SHUT UP!

**America: **Q_Q

**Spain: **Hola! It was so nice to meet you too! I grow bell peppers and chilies too, but mostly tomatoes. Dinner sounds like a good idea! You should come over when Romano and I get married.

**Romano: **-blush-

**France: **Ohonhon~ the pleasure was mine. Sure, I'll show you around France~. My favorite snack would be eh…a parfait~

**America: **Dude how do stay so thin?

**France: **Because I don't lie around on my butt all day.

**America: **Q_Q

**Germany: -**blush- Thank you…Uh I can't really think of anything funny…

**Prussia: **That's because you wouldn't know funny even if it smacked you right in the face. XD

**Germany: **Danke Bruder -_-

**America: **Think of a drunk Prussia dancing like MJ with a bunch of ducks!

**Germany:**…..XD –burst out laughing-

**Both Romano and Prussia are scared as hell.**

**Romano: **W-W-What the fuck? It can laugh?

**Prussia: **Unawesome.

**Spain: **Didn't that already happen?

**France: **Prussia dancing? Oui.

**England: **Really now?

**Spain: **Si! I'll tell you about it later.

**Prussia: **…Kesesese~ That was a good one Sicily~ XD. Your Bruder pms worse than a chick. I did get in trouble for my hair once. It was in a high school. They accused me of having unnatural dyed hair. Kesesese~! I totally "proved" them wrong.

**Germany: **Bruder!

**England: **How repulsive…

**France: **…

**Spain: **Shhhh! Not in front of Romano!

**Romano: **I'm not a kid, Bastard! But I don't get it.

**America: **Dude, I don't get it either…

**Prussia: **Kesesese~ want me to explain?

**England and Spain: **NO!

**England: **I may not be the best cook but I think it's worth a try to eat my food! Scones are very delicious!

**America: **If you want to die!

**England: **Shut up, Yank!

**America: **HAHAHA! I'm not loud! Hamburgers are amazing. They are something us Americans created!

**Germany: **Actually, they originated in Hamburg, Germany. Hence why they call it a "hamburger".

**America: **Dude, are you serious?

**Germany: **Ja. Pasta and pizza both originated in China too.

**Romano: **Che Palle? Did the damn Chinese make everything?

**America: **You have no idea, Man. You should check out Wal-Mart at my place.

**Romano: **No way! Sicily, -_- its not ti amo when you're talking to me. That's what you'd say to the goddamn Prussian Bastard. What you would say to me is "Ti Voglio Bene". (**a.n** tell me if I got my translation wrong) My three things would be tomatoes, pasta, and pesto! Humph!

**Spain: **Oh! My three items would be….well Romano is already bringing tomatoes…My matador outfit, uh my axe, and a cute little dress so when I "accidently" ruin Romano's clothes, he'll have a spare outfit! ^_^

**Romano: **Pervert!

**Prussia: **Kesesese~ Wurst, Beer, und Potatoes~ isn't that awesome?

**France: **Ohonhon~ I'd bring wine, croissants, and –

**England: **Don't you dare finish that sentence you foppish land lubber! If we were stranded on an island, we would need things that will help us survive!

**Germany: **Ja. I agree! It also has to b enough for the seven of us.

**Germany and England engage in a serious conversation**

**America: **Pfft. That's totally lame man! I'd just bring my kick ass fighter plane of doom and save you all. Cause I'm the HERO! Dude I didn't know Mexico was here!

**Mexico here again, you sexy bastards with some more questions of Dooooom!******

**Spain: Thank you for giving Belgium's number, I got a hold of Holland and he agreed to be my date, (though he did give out angry vibes when I mention your name.) Anyways, Have you though up a place for your honeymoon?******

**France: My date with Turkey went rather well, so here's your question... If Iggy went back into his Pirate days would he be the one topping you in bed, or would he still be the one withering and blushing uke-ishly beneath you?******

**Prussia: Don't worry, Even if Germany wouldn't save you from a burning fire, I would have saved you (Matteo would be crushed if you died before the wedding) *whispers* Say can you help me prank two nations to be locked in one of the conferance closet its a certain commie and a heroic idiot?******

**Romano: Even when Angry, you still look so cute. Alright Lovi~**** Spain goes back into his Pirate era days and takes you for hostage in his ship for a week what do you think will happen during your captivity with him? (Random Spamano girls cheering for some Smexy Yaoi... including Hu****ngary.)******

**Germany: How did you feel when Prussia was forced to live with Russia during your country's 40 year split? (gives you beer to cheer you up afterwards also some to Prussia)******

**Iggy: Is there anything on the Special relationship you have with el Gringo? (pull out Alfred's stole Big Mac) Also, I dare you to eat a Hamburger in front of el Gringo and make sure to not give him any and you have to eat it all and enjoy it.******

**America: Oi Gringo,you should really stock up your Fridge more often, I keep finding Hamburgers and ice cream (If you stop by the store get some more Rocky road) So Gringo here's your question... are you alright having Iggy and Matteo get married before you?******

**Japan and Author: You guys are pretty good at geting these guys to do this, Here is something for your troubles. (Chocolate bars and many doujinshi's rain down from the sky.)**

**Spain: **Q_Q A-Ask him why he hates Boss so much…. *whispers* For our honeymoon I was hoping to go to Catalonia and have a Romantic vacation in Barcelona~ Fusososososo~ don't tell anyone!

**France:** I'm glad your date went well!~ If Iggy was a pirate? Ohonhon~ How sexy. I would still top because he still wouldn't be as open as myself!

**England: **What the hell, Frog! I most defiantly top you! Although the thought is disgusting.

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ We'll find out tonight!

**England: **OxO

**Prussia: **A prank? –looks at America who is eating a hamburger- Sure! It'll be awesome! Uh. You handle Russia…I don't wanna.

**America: **Hey whatchya talking about? You wanna get together with Russia? Mattie will be heart-broken!

**Prussia: **I DIDN'T SAY THAT!

**Romano: **I'm not fucking cute! –blushes- NOTHING will happen! I won't let him touch me.

**Spain: **-grabs Romano- Romano~ we could have so much fun! ;) After all, as a pirate, I'm irresistible!

**Romano: **-blushes- G-G-Get o-off me B-Bastard!

**Germany: **-gets depressed- it was the worst years of my life. Being apart from your family is really hard, especially when you got it easy. I was with America, France, and England during that time. –drinks beer- Danke.

**Prussia: **He was a real Bastard! His boss was crazy too! I never got a chance to see the Berlin wall cuase they'd shoot me if I got too close. It sucked! –drinks beer-

**England: **Special Relationship? I'm always watching over America! He still needs guidance. His pride is getting to his head. –stares at the Big Mac- Oh hell no.

**France: **Wow the portions at my house are much smaller than this.

**America: **That's because you Frenchies don't know how to eat like a hero! Come on Iggy eat it! For all the little colonies you owned? O3O

**England: **-blush- F-Fine. –takes a bit- How disgusting! –Secretly he likes it so he keeps eating-

**America: **-smiles- Hey! Don't call me gringo! Rocky Road? Don't I already have some? I'm totally ok with Canada and England married before me! But if France or Prussia do something to break their hearts, then I'll totally destroy them! Hahaha!

**France and Prussia: **-gulp-

**Author-Sama: **-gasps- CANDY!

**Japan: **Doujinshi!

**Author-Sama and Japan: **Arigato Mexico-San! ~ ^_^

**Hola! I'm Fem!Spain.******

**Spain: So YOUR the other me I've heard about! Haha~fusososososo! *Hugs*******

**Lovi: Amigo! Your Fem is reaaalllyy cute! Haha, me and her are going out for pizza soon...i guess we could call it a date, really...it's the same for you, right?******

**Prussia: Haha~! I KNEW there was another Bad friends trio around! lol...but your the well known ones...*Mumbles about jealousy*******

**France: Hi! Your fem is so pretty, you know? but I rather lovina~ (Yeah, that's her name)wait- hang on. fu- GILLIAN! GET OFF LOVINA! (Fem!Prussia has pinned Fem!Romano on the floor... I'll pass over to Fem!England...be careful, it's her time of the month *Snickers*)******

**Ello'luvs I'm Fem!Igg- FEM!AMERICA! STOP HACKING ME! Sorry, I'm Fem! England F-Fem! France, get the bloody hell off me! eh...sorry (She has problems,I swear...)******

**Spain:Have you and England (As in, the male one.) ever had a sword fight? Me and Antonia have...she won. Congratu-fucking-lations...******

**Romano: I really have nothing to say to you... exept this. What's REALLY with that curl! It's creepy! and I'm staring at one of them ontop of you Fem's head!******

**I would continue, but Fem! France is molesting me, and I can't really type right now...**

**Spain: **Hola Senorita~ -hugs- Como estas?

**Romano: **Well if my fem is anything like me, then she has to be good looking right? –blush- I-Its not a d-date bitch!

**Spain: **Yes it is! I hope you have fun!~

**Prussia: **We're also the awesomer one!

**France: **Prussia be nice! Is she pretty now? I wouldn't be surprised. Look at me, I'm gorgeous!

**England: **-mocking voice- "Look at me, I'm gorgeous" SHUT UP FROG! Uh? Hey Prussia I think your fem…

**Romano: **Get her off of my fem!

**Prussia: **Uh? I don't know how to do that, but the situation seems familiar!

**Romano: -_-**

**America: **Oh my gosh! I did the same thing once! XD –high-5 his fem-

**England: **It seems the Fems have a LOT in common with us.

**France: **Well they are us.

**Spain: **We always had swordfights! I won a lot!

**England: **Then I beat your armada.

**Spain: **…Si…you did…Oh yeah! Remember when ever we fought, little Romano and little America would hang out?

**England: **Oh yeah! They would.

**Spain y England: **HOW CUTE~

**America: **Oh I remember! You guys would never stop fighting!

**Romano: **Yeah! I forced to talk to the Burger Bastard. Speaking of bastards, Potato bastard you've been quite….

**Germany: **-is still depressed over the cold war- Oh….Sorry…..

**Romano: **Uh…..The curl isn't creepy! You better not touch it!

**England: **You know I've always wondered what it did. –tugs curl-

**Romano: **-blushes- Ch-Chigi! D-Don't touch that!

**England: **O_O…Oh my how fascinating. –tugs it again- he has a flustered reaction. Does it tickle, Romano? –tugs one more time-

**Romano: **-pants- St-st-stop! –Pants- i-i-it

**France: **Uh Iggy it's his "zone".

**England: O_O**..Oh….I'm sorry Romano!

**Romano: **Don't. EVER. Do that again. –cuddles up to Spain-

**Spain: ** -blushes- Awww Romano you're so cute!

**Prussia: **West, are you ok?

**Germany: **I'm fine. Let's move on.

**America: **WAIT! I don't get though! What do you mean his "zone"?

**England: **=_=" I'll explain when you get a wee bit older.

**America: **But!

**England: **No buts.

**America:** =3= fine.

**Hola~ So I have a few more!~~~******

**Spian & England: Kay so... Was reading fics again... Iggy is it true you, cut off Spain's pony tail he used to have and you raped him?******

**Romano: Yes a threesome. It was hot. I even have one with you dressed as a slutty Little red Rideing hood.******

**Spain: You should read my fic. I have a feeling you will get an epic nose bleed... And some ideas for later.******

**Prussia: For once I don't have a question. Um.. I love you? phfft I fail.******

**France: Same goes******

**Germany: Oh it was just sweet pictures set to the Taylor Swift song.. Uhh I don't rmemeber the name. BUt the refrain was; "I could tell you, his favorite color's green. He likes to argue. Born on the 17th. HIs siser's beautiful. He has his father's eyes. ANd if you asked me if I loved him. I'd lie.******

**~Miss Roxi******

**P.S Spain and Roma. She does. It's now on the internet. For all to see.**

**England: **Eh? I cut off his ponytail b-b-but I didn't rape him!

**Spain: **Si! No rape! But it pissed me off when he my cut off my ponytail….it was so badass

**Romano: **Is that what happened to it? You told me you got a haircut.

**Spain: **Si….I did TT^TT

**Romano: **Why am I a slut? Do you people have problems?

**Spain: **Ok I'll read it!

**Prussia: **At least you can acknowledge my awesomeness! So I love you too!

**France: **It's ok mon ame~

**Germany: **-blush- Was it now? I might have to see it later on…whose point of view is it from?

**America: **OMG! That's a Taylor Swift Song! "I'd Lie". Me and her are tight yo!

**England: **Let's move on shall we?

**Emily: France...I'm really perverted. =-=...******

**Inu-kun: Especially when it is about "yaoi"******

**Emily: XP! Romano...if you had to sleep with anyone who's there who would it be? Sorry but no Spain. And whoever you choosed... make out with them, da? *russia aura*******

**England I just thought i say, I LOVE YOUR ACCENT!******

**Prussia the chicks poop too much! and because of that MY FATHER IS THREATENING TO KILL THEM! ... plus it be nice if they can hang out with Gilbir-AH! CRAP! THEY JUST POOPED ON ME!******

**Inu-kun: How unpleasant. Spain, do you think if you could kissed Italy, it would be a nice kiss.******

**Emily: Romano what do you think of Spain's response to that?******

**Inu-kun: Germany...make out with Romano.******

**Emily: I'm starting to like GermanyxRomano ^w^******

**Inu-kun: Japan, I just need to give you this videoo Emily has of Romano topping Spain. I hope you enjoy it U-U******

**Emily: Heehee thanks to Ava! Uh...America right? WHY DO YOU FORGET CANADA! HE IS YOUR BROTHER! Oh, and because in your country it's cold right now! AND IM SICK! I don't hate... i think... oh! And Author-sama, i know~ i know~ no seriously I know chocolate is good so i thought you would like it ^-^"**

**France: **I'm not a Pervert all ze time~ Yaoi is BoyXBoy right? Ohonhon~

**Romano: **What kinda crapola question is that?

**Prussia and France pushes everyone out of the way.**

**France: **Face it. We really are the only choices.

**Prussia: **So who do you choose?

**Romano: **Uh…-blushes- dammit –looks at Prussia and France- I choose…PRUSSIA! C-C-Cause he's l-less like to m-m-molest me in my sleep! OxO

**France: **WHAT?

**Prussia: **HELL YEAH! Come here Mien Schatz~ -grabs Romano and puts him on his lap-

**Romano: **-blush- W-W-What the hell…

**Prussia: **Kesesese~ Prepare for awesomeness! –wraps arms around Romano and closes in to kiss him-

**Spain: **-twitches- P-P-Prussia, be GENTLE. –glares-

**Romano: -**tense- …

**Prussia: **-Frenches Romano-

**Spain: **OH MY FUCKING GOSH! Prussia you have just crossed the line amigo!

**France: **Hey that's my technique.

**Romano: **-blushes- …-lets go- B-b-bastard!

**Prussia: **Aw so cute!

**Spain: **You're going to die amigo! –takes out axe-

**Prussia: **I-I-It was j-j-just a k-k-kiss!

**Prussia screams a bloody murder!**

**England: **-_- America, Germany. This is the bastard I used to fight!

**Germany: **-looks in horror- Will Bruder be all right?

**America: **-sips Cola- Beats me! I was ok in the Spanish- American War.

**England: **=_=. I get that a lot with my accent. So do my brothers.

**Prussia: **Ugh….Yeah a chicks gotta do what a chicks gotta do….I'm in so much pain…

**Spain: **A kiss with Ita-Chan? It will be so cute and nice! –sigh- At least he'll let me kiss him~ -is totally just innocent and stupid-

**Romano: **BASTARD! Why everyone like Veneziano b-better?

**Spain: **No! I didn't mean it like that!

**Romano: **Suuuure.

**France: **Romano! Don't be difficult. (a.n lol mama France)

**Romano: **Great now I have to kiss the other Potato!

**Germany: **Uh that's what it seems.

**Romano: **um…-blush- i-i-if I kiss it will mean nothing.

**Germany: **Agreed.

**Really awkward silence.**

**Romano: **AW FUCK IT! –grabs Germany's collar and kisses him-

**Everyone: O_O **

**Prussia: **Ach Mien Gott..

**France: **Mon Dieu…

**Spain: **Mios Dios…

**England: **I never thought I'd ever see this…

**America: **Oh my God…

**Germany: **-blushes-

**Romano: **-Lets go- …-blush-…THIS NEVER HAPPENED!

**Japan: **Ah Germano. Such a strange pairing. Oh Arigato for the video.

**America: **Who?...

**France: **-_- CANADA! He's above you!

**America: **OHHHHHHHHH! I don't know. He's just so quite. Yup its super cold. Sadly the hero can't fix that.

**Author-Sama: **I'm a sucker for chocolate~ and candy.

**Meanwhile Somewhere in Canada….**

**Canada: **He forgot me again….

**Kumajiro: **Who are you?

**Canada: **I'm Canada!

**I really wanted to do this, so yeah, here's my message for the gang below (Also My character iI'm being in this is Demon!Romano)...******

**Oi Bastardos!****  
><strong>**I don't really know why I'm doing this but...what the hell, I'll give it a try *shrugs*****  
><strong>**Germany: *glares* I dare you to act like Poland the whole chapter! Hahaha! Enjoy that potato bastard!~****  
><strong>**Prussia: ...I don't really hate you as much...I guess just dress up like Gilbird.****  
><strong>**France: I actually like you (not in THAT~ way). I'm Romano's Demon Persona, but being a part of him doesn't mean I'm exactly like him, though in most ways I am...chigi...For some strange reason I don't hate you I guess *shrugs* So I'll give you some Italian wine *gives you wine* Also, here *gives you some roses* don't think I'm all soft because I'm giving you roses I-I just know you like them is all! P.s. I hope you know Romano doesn't really hate you bastard~****  
><strong>**Romano: Romano, you left your Viola at Italy's place again...Just telling ya that. Also did you ever tell Austria yet that you have been playing Viola since you were little? He may have liked you more if he knew you shared his love for music...****  
><strong>**Spain: ...Chigi!****  
><strong>**England:...Hungary is kind of holding a knife to the back of my neck now, so I'm just going to say the dare she wants me to before she tries anything...*gulp* Well, I dare you to make out with Romano..There I said it you crazy Hungarian chick! Now back off!******

**CHIGI!...I think that Hungary bitch read that part about the Viola...I think she's calling Austria...shit..she is...and he's coimg over there now...Romano if I were you I would figure out a plan...Good luck bastard!~**

**Germany: ** _This is Romano's Demon!O_O _Do I like just like talk like this?

**England: **Its perfect -_-

**Prussia: **Wait if you're Demon!Romano that means Romano doesn't hate me right! –dresses up as Gilbird- Look Gilbird! We're matching! Its awesome!

**Gilbird: **Niyo Niyo

**France: **-is a bit surprised- Merci! –smiles- I do love roses. –drinks the wine- Wow its great ^_^! Romano doesn't hate me? –looks at Romano and smiles-

**Romano: **Don't look at me like that! Che? That's where my viola is….

**Spain: **You play the viola?

**Romano: **Damn right!

**Spain: **How cute! Did you tell Austria?

**Romano: **No…

**France: **You should…

**Prussia: **I'll tell him~

**America: **Viola's are lame! Rock'n'Roll is cool!

**Romano: **You don't have people like Cavalli and Vivaldi.

**America: **We had Copeland.

**Spain: **Eh? Chigi? …-_- that's Romano all right.

**England: **Make out with Romano? How absurd!

**France: **-gets out camera-

**Romano: **WHY? I will not!

**England: **Nor shall I!

**Spain: **-twitches-

**France: -_-** YOU'RE NO FUN! –pulls England and Romano by their hair and pushes their lips together-

**Spain: **FRANCE?

**Romano and England blush … but kiss a bit…and a little more ….and—**

**Spain: **OK WE GET IT!

**America: **Iggy? Q_Q

**Romano and England pull away….**

**Romano: **My lips hurt….

**Spain: **That's what you get for making out with so many people!

**Romano: **It's not MY fault!

***ring***

**Romano: **Eh? Italy called…

**Spain: **Ooo~ put him on speaker!

**Romano: **Ok…-picks up phone- Pronto.

**Italy: **F-Fratello w-why did you k-kiss Germany?

**Everyone gets quite…**

**Romano: **It was a damn request…

**Italy: **But Germany is MY boyfriend!

**Romano: **Look, it didn't mean a thing! I still hate him!

**Italy: **But why Fratello? You're just jealous! Is that why you kissed him?

**A piece of Romano's heart just broke…**

**France: **Italy calm down…

**Spain: **Si Ita-Chan. It really was nothing!

**Italy: **Fratello! Y-you were kis-kissing guys a-a-all day! You're a whore! Germany isn't a b-bad guy! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! –starts crying-

**Germany: **Italy, don't cry! I really don't care if he hates me. The kiss was nothing!

**England: **C-Calm down. Let's try not to make a scene here now…

**Prussia: **Shut Up England! This is getting good…-eats popcorn-

**America: **I've never been into stories like these…

**Romano: **Veneziano….I am jealous of the Potato Bastard! You love him more than me! Dammit EVERYONE loves you more! Even Grandpa Rome! That's why he left me and took only you! He gave everything to you!

**Italy: **That's not true! You got Rome! Grandpa and me both love you!

**Romano: **-holds back tears- Where's Rome located?

**Italy: **…In the North…

**Romano: **Then I don't have anything else to say.

**Spain: **Romano…

**Italy: **But Fratello!

**Romano: **CIAO! –hangs up and starts to cry-

**Spain: **Aye mi Romanito~ don't cry…

**America:**..hmm…AH HAH! –takes out a happy meal- Here you go Romano!

**Romano: -**wipes away tear- W-what is t-that shit? *sniffle*

**America: **HAHAHAHA! It's a happy meal!

**Romano: **-twitches- WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK IM GONNA EAT THAT SHIT? Che Palle why you people give food such weird names? –starts to rant-

**England: ** -pulls America- I understand you were trying to help the lad out but I'm sure you knew he'd explode like that…

**America: **-smiles- Look at him now –points at Romano who is chocking France while Germany, Spain and Prussia are trying to stop him- he's totally back to normal!

**England: **So you planed for it?

**America: **Yup! It's a hero's job to help everyone in need.

**England: **-looks at America then smiles- My, my America! It seems that you really have matured. –ruffles hair- I'm so proud of you!

**America: **-blushes- …Hahaha…Thanks…

**Germany: **=_= uhh Sorry about that everyone…Here's the next set..

**Yay! I'm back again! Did you guys miss me?******

**England: Okay! Then you are now Uncle Iggy! We all miss you, can you visit sometime? I think I might've gotten a little shorter than when you last saw me, though...And I told Richmond to bug off, they got mad, and hit me on the head. TT_TT I haven't seen him since though...I think he died...******

**France: Tunics...? Are they like dresses or something? If so, I like my America clothes...AND THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ENGLISH! Bland as it is...******

**Germany: Is there something special about your hair being down? (Has never seen you with hair down before)******

**Romano and Germany: Thank you for doing that! See? It wasn't that hard! I can't believe you really said it...******

**Prussia: Liar! America is an awesome country! You don't even exist anymore!******

**Spain: Wow...great job! Do you know how to act like Holland, too?******

**Author-Sama: Yay! You remembered me! I'm so touched...greatchapter, as always! Can't wait to read more! 83******

**Japan: Then can you PLEASE find somewhere to hide me if you won't take them?******

**America: Daddy! We all miss you, so come home soon, okay? I'm your oldest child, right? RIGHT? You should learn to calm down and listen more, before you get us in trouble! It feels like I'm always stuck ending these fights, especially with Uncle Iggy! And why do you have stuff for Texas and Massachusetts but not me? I'm special too, you know! Great, now I feel all insulted...******

**With love, (Yes, even for France)******

**Virginia******

**P.S. I found Richmond! Turns out, he was locked in the closet the WHOLE time...hehehe..oh...**

**England: **Hmm this is my last day on the show and I really don't want to see my brothers…ok I'll vist as soon as I'm finished here. Richmond died? What are saying? That can't be possible!

**America: **RICHIE DIED?

**France: **You should come to France~ I'll show you what real class is ;)

**America: **=3= Don't listen to him.

**Germany: **People seem to like me with my hair down….

**Prussia: **Kesesese~ It goes the same way figuratively XD…But seriously if you let your hair down once in a while, people wouldn't be so afraid of you…

**Romano: **=_= I think that would be even more scary..

**Spain: **-playfully pushes Romano- Roma be nice!

**Germany: **=_= I see. I can believe I said that…..

**Romano: **Well I can't! Humph! Stupid fan bastards…or bitches…

**Prussia: ** I exist in the hearts of people! That makes me awesome!

**America: **Most people don't even know you existed…

**Prussia: **….Stay in school kids…

**Germany: -_-** At least you're trying… -pats Prussia's back-

**Spain: **Holland? Lo Siento Senorita…I'm not really sure how to…

**Author-Sama: **-blush- Thanks. Sorry bout that. I'm not really that sure of the Netherlands personality…his hair is like a mountain XD….though I should point that out~ By the way I stole is bunny since my parents won't get me one!

**Japan: **Hana-Chan! What if he's watching? Virginia-Chan =_= you can hide in my house if you want….

**Author-Sama: **Why would he be watching? He hates Spain…

**Japan: **Belgium-Chan doesn't….

**Author-Sama: OxO**

**Russia: **I can fix that! ^J ^ -pick up a pipe-

**Japan: **Uh that's unnecessary….

**That was my lovely staff members…**

**America: **YO! Stop hogging the screen time man! It's the hero's turn.

**Staff: -_-**

**America: **Sorry about that Ginny. Huh a lot fight are in you… especially the Civil war. Yeah you are my oldest…Uh…I don't have anything for you…HAHAHA! DON'T BE INSULTED THERE'S A LOT OF HISTORY FROM YOU~ (a.n I could go on and on about history but I don't think u people will appreciate that)

**France: **Hooray! Even I get love!

**England: **Richmond was in the closet? –sigh- That's a relief.

**America: **W00T! Riche isn't dead!

**Romano: **Yeah…but you're gonna be…

**America: **Uh..

**Spain: **Let's keep going..

**YAY ROMANO DONT HATE ME!******

**romano: -holds out the italy tomato-******

**america: -holds out burger that will make him think he is a colony- here ya go ^^******

**germany: -hugssssssssss- ur more awesome then prussia cuz ur still a nation!******

**prussia: -holds out beer-******

**iggy: REVOLUTION BABY -wearing rev costume- HAHA******

**iggy: -kisses eyebrows- ^^******

**america: -kisses Nantucket- ^^******

**spain: KISS ROMANO PASSIONETLY INFRONT OF THIS CAMARA!-on record-******

**france: ...kiss belarus...and turkey...and belarus-has belarus in box-******

**romano: red or white roses?******

**iggy: red or white roses?******

**-gives u all beer or wine or champane or sake or ale- DRINK UP ^^ byeeeeeeeee******

**-has evil things planed for next time-~ fusokesohon**

**Romano: **Si I don't fucking hate you…=_= -eats tomato- Ve~ Wait what? Did you drug this tomato? Ve~ that wasn't nice…Aw fuck!

**Spain: **Romano?...SO CUTE! -hugs-

**Romano: **Ve~ hugs are nice~ …NO GET OFF ME BASTARD!

**America: **WHOA! HE'S GOT A SPLIT PERSONALITY! –eats burger-

**England: **Calm down you git!

**America: **-looks at England- I'm sorry Mr. Britain sir…

**Everyone including staff: **WHAAAAAAAT

**England: **A-America d-did you just apologize?

**America: **Yes sir!

**O_O**

**England: **How cute =w=

**Germany: **-blushes- Um Danke..

**Prussia: **Nuh uh! I'm awesome!

**Germany: **Bruder you're such a child…

**Prussia: **Ah damn awesome child! –drinks the beer- Ah that felt good…

**England: TT^TT **Oh not the Revolution…-still in an emo corner-

**America: **Mr. Britain?

**France: **-facepalm-

**England: -**touches eyebrows- Um Thank You?

**America: **-blush-

**Romano**: Ve~ it's ok since its Spain~ WHAT THE FUCK! I don't talk like that!

**Spain: **Boss is coming for you~ -kisses Romano-

**Romano: **-blushes-

**France: **WHAT? BELARUS?

**-**Belarus comes out of the box-

**Belarus: **You better not touch me you bastard!

**France: **Haha! I would never do such a thing!

**Russia just happens to walk by~**

**Russia: **Sister?

**Belarus: **Big Brother, you work here? MARRY ME!

**Russia: **Oh no! Go away! –runs away-

**Belarus: **Come back Big Brother! Acknowledge me! –chases after Russia-

**O_O**

**Romano: **Uhh..White roses…

**England: ** I think pink is a nice color for a rose!

**America: **But isn't pink a girly color?

**England: **Young lad, pink isn't girly.

**Germany: **This is strange.

**And everyone drinks their drinks**

**Author-Sama: **DX Champagne! That's what they drink in France! Dammit I totally forgot…I've been calling him the wine bastard…it should be the champagne bastard TT^TT

**It's me again, Vienna. Father sends his sympathy to Canada for marrying Prussia. Okay then, here I go...******

**Romano & Spain: ABOUT TIME YOU BOTH GOT MARRIED. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AGES!******

**Germany: I hope that payment never affected your economy too much, because Prussia destroyed my favorite violin! And it was a Stradivarius! I could play with my Bachendorff, but the sound isn't quite the same. And I need the Stradivarius to play in the Vienna Philharmonic next month! How am I supposed to play in the orchestra without my favorite violin? Plus: Father doesn't know about the violin yet, so he's gonna flip when he sees it missing. So the payment is expected tomorrow, or I will attack you and Prussia with a frying pan (with Miss Hungary, of course).******

**England: Just one dare: Kiss France for TEN minutes straight. Send pictures! Hungary gave me a brand new scrapbook to put interesting pictures in!******

**France: How the hell did YOU get pictures of Father?******

**Prussia: Should I tell Germany that you scarred Father and half of the population of Vienna by letting them bask in your 'awesomeness' the other day? You know, the time when you skipped happily around the streets of Vienna NAKED? Shame on you! Why didn't you go to Salzburg instead?**

**Romano: **Why the hell were you waiting for us to get married? That's creepy you pervert!

**Spain: **I can't wait for our wedding! Oh! Vienna you should tell you papa that Romano plays the Viola! I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that!

**Romano:** Dammit don't tell him!

**Germany: **BRUDER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

**Prussia: **Heheh calm down West…

**Germany: **We are losing so much money because of you!

**Prussia: **Sorry….

**England: **No way in bloody hell will I kiss that frog!

**France: **Why fight a fight that you know you're going to lose?

**England: **I could say the same to you.

**France: **That was cruel!

**England: **HAHAH FR- -cut off by kiss-

**America: **Ew.

...

10 minutes later France and England pull away.

**France: **During the time when he used to live with Germany~ Ohonhonhon~ He sparkles!

**Germany: **Oh THOSE pictures…PRUSSIA YOU DID WHAT?

**Prussia: **Not my fault they couldn't handle my awesomeness.

**Germany: **-facepalm-

**Romano: **You should just smack him one day.

**Germany: **I should. Oh Schwester is back.

**Germany und Prussia: Ushishishi~! Bruders~ *Hic* I hanged out with Moscow and Russia today! I even got to drink vodka with them!******

**England: Hmm, I don't know you that much, but *Whispers low* we should be drinking buddies! Ushishi~!******

**Everyone: I got pictures of mein bruders in dresses and embarrasing outfits! *Waves the pictures around* You can have them if you want~! I have plenty of copies~ *Laughs loudly***

**Germany: **SCHWESTER ARE YOU DRUNK? PRUSSIA?

**Prussia: **It's not my fault! I swear!

**Germany: **You are such a bad influence.

**Prussia: **Didn't I just say I didn't do anything?

**England: **Um you seem a bit underage and I don't think your brothers will appreciate going drinking with me….

**America: **Hahaha! Dude's a terrible drunk too!

**France: **Ah he's back to normal.

**Romano: **I wanna see the embarrassing pictures!

**Spain: **-sigh- Romano..…

**Germany: **Wait. What embarrassing pictures?

**Prussia: **Ohhh the one when we were in dresses! Oh Maria is back!

**ok this was me and my sis when she had her hair long:******

**http:/browse . d e v i a n t a r /?qh=§ion=&q=Aph+Female+Prussia#/d2ly0lx******

**this is her now: http:/br ow v ianta /?qh=§ion=&q=Female+Aph+Germany#/d2wroom******

**OOOO! caught you red handed sis! xD:http:/ .de vian /gallery/#/d2szt5y -Louissa walks in- "Maria where's my-...Maria you didn't." kesesesese~ I did! "Dammmit Maria that's it YOU'RE DEAD!" OH SHI-! -is cut off by a sleeper hold- "." NIEN! "TAP." NIEN! "TAP OR I WILL KILL YOU." -Maria fakes passing out- "ugh Maria stay down!" -Loussia sets Maria down and leaves- ...Okay that takes care of that anyways if your Feli switched with our Feli...whats up with the messed up facial expressions?: http:/bro anta[/?q=Female%20Aph%20Germany&order=9&offset=24#/d2xhb9r**

**Spain: **Wow Maria your sister is really pretty! Muy bonita!

**America: **Whoa! She totally looks like Germany! Hey I was reading one of those this morning!

**Romano: **She does look like the Potato Bastard.

**Prussia: **Are you getting beat up by your sister? Kesesese~ How unawesome for you! XD

**England: **These fem forms of us are actually quite interesting.

**France: **Ohonhon~ Oui they are! –is thinking of something totally different-

**Germany: **=_= I'm not sure what's wrong with our expression but it looks like an awkward situation…

**Okay-hic-...I only saw the picture Maria said she caught me red handed about -hic-...Oh don't worry she'll get her just deserts -dark aura- who knows she might be dead by the time I get done with her-hic- -hic- -hic- anyways... Germany if you want -hic- I could try to find a picture of when I wore the playboy bunny costume -hic-...and the reason why I wasn't here last time was because somehow I ended up getting bellydancing lessons from Cassie and the going to a German Rave...xD man! that song German Sparkle Party was beyond funny! -hic- See ya Later!******

**Louissa**

**Germany: **=_= have you been drinking too much beer? I don't need to see you as a playboy bunny. I'm not that kind of person. German Rave? Hmm can you tell me about that? Was it fun?

**v Kufufufufu****Privot comrads Oh! Is Russia not there? oh well I acually just wanted to ask him what weapon he perfers to use...Goodbye then******

**Ivanna**

**O_O**

**America: **Dude…Russia as chick is still pretty freaky..

**Romano: **I agree…

**Russia: **Privot! I work here along with Japan and Author-Sama. ^J ^ My favorite is a metal pipe or a pick axe ^J ^. What's yours?

**Belarus: **STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU BITCH!

**England: ** This is rather scary…

**DAMMIT FRANCEINE STOP TRYING MY PATIENCE WITH YOUR FRENCH MAID FETTISH! I WILL BREAK YOUR FINGERS IF YOU DON'T KEEP THEM OFF ME! -dark aura- I warn you now Franceine back down or else! "But mon cherie you would look so cute!" Franceine I cast ye away from this house until the last stroke of midni- -she is cut off by Franceine putting her arms around her- Get off me you you ugh I give up! "Just try it on mon cherie that is all I ask" Humpf! Fine...wait a second how long has that camera been there? "hahaha I got this whole thing on tape!" OUT! FRANCEINE GET OUT NOW!******

**Franceine&Brooklyn**

**France: **Ohonhon~ This situation is pretty accurate to me~

**England: **My accurate my arse! Shut up, Frog!

**France: **Ohonhon~ French maid huh..

**England: **Don't you dare!

**-weak voice- H-hello? ugh I should have know better I'm nothing more than a background character to most people -sigh- you should see Maria she doesn't forget about the existince me she forgets the existince of the doors in my house. well that's all for now.******

**Maxine**

**America: **She reminds me of someone…

**England: **But I can't put my finger on it…

**Germany: **She does seem somewhat familiar…

**Spain: **That's true….

**France: **It's on the tip of my tongue…

**Romano: **Dammit I can't figure it out!

**Prussia: **Well I don't know!

**Somewhere in Canada…**

**Canada: **I understand your pain.

**I'm sorry England but since Maria talked about funny names in Countries I must say this...I've heard that there's a place called Wetwang,England...xD I'm sorry!...Lovino just what exactly do you mean by "henchwomen" they're my friends not my workers.******

**looks like Prussia already got his ass kicked by Maria! xD: .com/user/Xeraphina1000#p/u/20/ag6NRY3nZ4M******

**All of you should know Maria HATES Twilight! and she will NOT hesitate to kick your ass about it!******

**well now...It looks like Fangirls have gone nuts about the Prussia selfcest unless it's true? : .com/watch?v=Mg8RBYU5vaA&feature=fvwp&NR=1******

**this vid makes her look much better and much less selfcest: .com/watch?v=SwjRv8vjRI4&feature=related******

**Oh speaking of a Lovi where did Lovina go?-evil grin-...hmmmm...Oooohhh Lovina! -lovina comes in dressed like this: .com/?q=Lovina&order=9&offset=144#/d2xrdxz) "Dammit you Tomato wench what do you want? I was about to change clothes!" Awwww! But you look so cute! " -.-* Don't even start! You should be happy I even tried this on!" humpf! you're no fun! "whatever tomato wench I'm gonna go change clothes!" ah well I get her later...see you guys later!**

**England: **I see you have found out =_=

**America: **HAHAH! Not cool dude!

**France: **Prussia you read Twilight?

**Prussia: **Fuck no! I've heard Romania is in to it.

**Germany: **Self-cest? –sigh- Makes me wonder about people….

**Spain: **What a cute outfit! I have to get one for my Lovi!

**Romano: **Hell No! I'm not wearing that!

**Spain: **Yes you are~ and look your Fem is so pretty!

**Romano: **Hmph! –blush-

**GTFO MY BACK LISSA! (Lissa is my pet Husky) DOWN GIRL DOWN! -sigh- thank goodness anyways...I wanted to ask if Japan wanted to meet his Fem I'm trying to make sure I keep up with the Fems so I thought I'd ask******

**Lexie**

**Author-Sama: ** Huh? Hey Honda-San you wanna meet your Fem?

**Japan: **Hai. That would be nice. ^_^ Isn't she a Yamato Nadeshiko type?

**Author-Sama: **How the fuck should I know?

**Japan: **-frowns- Language.

**Author-Sama: …**Gomen…

**Japan: **^_^ _Such a difficult child.._

**Howdy! It's the cowgirl here! I don't really have that much to say so I thought I'd give my Homestate a few questions.******

** state are you from?******

** you think I can beat you in arm wrestling?******

**3.(Anyone can awnser this) On a scale from 1 to 10 where would you rate Brooklyn (England's Fem) in Fashion? That's all fer now ya'll be sure and ask me sumthin to ya'hear?******

**Amelia**

**America: **HAHAHA! I not from a certain state but I live in New York! The hero would totally win at arm wrestling!

**France: **I'll give Brooklyn a 9 because she's so much cuter than England~

**England:** Hey what's that supposed to mean? –blush- Wait I mean…

**France: **I got you~

**England: **-frowns-

**Why are you guys obsessing over Prussia fighting a girl? I know I'm talking about me but he's not just fighting any girl he's fighting me! A tomboy! But I warn you this those years with Ivanna only made me stronger and I know how to use everything I wear or use as a weapon! so Prussia I'll be sure to hold back so I don't hurt you...at least not badly. oh! and I'll be sure NOT to fight dirty (A.K.A Hitting below the belt) so I hope you'll do the same. See you Later.******

**Maria**

**America: **Prussia's fighting a chick? My only prob with fighting a chick is that I don't know where to grab here =_=.

**Prussia: **Kesesese~ I won't fight dirty~

**Romano: **We'll see how that goes…

**Germany: **Just don't try to hurt her too much…

**ANOTHER FUNNY STORY: **I was walking with my friend and then I slapped him. He said, "Whoa! Don't go too low now." And I said," Don't worry, I'll play fair. ;)" Lol …He replied " Ok-..WHOA! Wait a minute….-facepalm-" XD

**Oh! France I'm no threat to your relationship with your darling Iggy! After all I have my little Iggiko! =3= Although she's a little mad at me at the moment. "That's the biggest understatement I've ever heard come out of your mouth you pot monkey!" Ah! Brooklyn where did you come from?...OwO'''...Wait did you say "Pot Monkey"? "-.-'''...Yes...Yes I did." xD And where did that come from? "From the top of my head!-/- I just came to check on you. D-Don't get me wrong! You looked like a ghost last time I saw you...So I thought I'd make sure you were ok." Ohhh -Devious Grin- So you were just worried about me? "Well I wouldn't say worried. But since you're ok I'll be leaving" -Turns to walk away but Franceine grabs her- -Franceine has a rape face- Hehehee you should have known better than to turn away from me by now mon cherie! " ****/**** Unhand me this instant you burning French Corset!" O_O ok now where did the French Corset thing come from? "Who knows! Now LET! ME****! GO!" Not happening. Ok see you guys later!**

**Spain: **Aw she's just like you England!

**France: **A French Corset! Why didn't I think of that? –rape face- Ohohonhon~

**England: **Don't think about Frog.

**France: …..**Too late

**England: =_=**

**America: **WHOA WERE DID JOHNNY COME FROM?

**YO! it the confederate staes of america here! i have some things to ask yall.******

**Iggy & france: thanks fur being on my side during the Civil war sorry i kinda lost it o-o******

**america: YANKEE ! MISS ME , LITTLE BROTHER! I WANT TEXAS BACK! AND AN APOLOGY FOR SHOOTIN MEH!******

**germany: dude nice ta meet u -hand shake- i love ur wurst and beer its better then yankee's food******

**Spain: hey! yea i think mexico is pissed at texas again o-o its not a pretty sight...******

**prussia: ...are u basicly the canada of germany.******

**romano: u have my prmission to smack yankeey senceless -3- and ill send yall tomatos for it**

**England: **Yes you did lose!

**France: **Your Welcome mon cher~ ( was England and France involved with Civil War?)

**America: **I DIDN'T MISS YOU! You're not getting Texas or an apology! Cuz I'm the hero!

**England: **Calm down America =_=

**Germany: **Um Nice to meet you too. –shakes hand- Danke. I'm glad you're enjoying it..

**America: **What's wrong with my food?

**Spain: **Aye~ What did Texas do this time?

**Prussia: **You know now that I think of it….I am…-sits in an emo corner-

**Romano: **Does that make me the Canada of Italy? –sit with Prussia-

**The Forgotten Trio….**

**Romano: **Wait! I can beat America up?

**America: **Wait no! DON'T! AHHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME!

**Romano is a beating up America…**

**England: **Spain! Do something!

**Spain:**..No…not yet…

**Heehee~ Hi again!******

**America, England, Spain , Germany: sorry I have nothing to ask you...******

**Prussia and France: When Romano was a kid, what did you do with him when Spain wasn't around? -scary face- and I don't mean the pervert things!******

**Romano: I was read a Hetalia x Titanic comic on ZeroChan, it's on YouTube too with music. So I'm one scene Spain well ... Died ... It made me cry and you were crying too. So, my question is that if Spain really were to die, what would you do?******

**Everyone: if Romano starts crying, cheer him up please~ ^_^******

**~ Umi-Chan**

**France: **Besides the obvious molesting, we were like a family!

**Prussia: **Yeah! I was like an awesome Dad and France was like a Mom! Kesesese~ I taught Romano all those kickass fighting moves! Yup I also took him out for ice cream.

**Romano: **Gelato!

**France: **I always cheered up Romano when he was missing Spain or when stupid Prussia made him cry!

**Prussia: **I didn't make him cry!

**France: **Yes you did! You always scared him! You're terrible with children!

**Prussia: **England was worse!

**England: **Hey! Shut your bloody mouth!

**America: **It's true he was kinda bad =_=.

**Germany: **Prussia was pretty bad too..

**Romano:…**Yup…

**Spain: **Amigos! I'm so happy you took good care of my little Romanito when I was gone!

**France and Prussia: **Yup!

**Romano: **If Spain were to die…That can't happen right…he's a country…

**Germany: **How would you explain Ancient Rome…

**Prussia: **-slaps West on the back of the head- How's that gonna help?

**Romano: **-looks at Spain- I-I don't k-k-know what I-I'd do if t-the bastard died. –starts sobbing- I-It can't happen…

**Spain: ** Oh mi querido Romano don't cry! –hugs Romano- I'll stay with no matter what!

**Romano: **You promise bastard?

**Spain: **Si~

**Prussia: **-puts an arm around Romano- I actually read that comic while looking for stuff of the awesome me! Yup the Netherlands saved you and then died!

**Romano:…**-brusts out crying-

**Prussia: **Uwah! No you weren't supposed to cry! Uh cheer up!

**France: **-takes a newspaper and whacks Prussia with it- I told you, you always made him cry! –turns to Romano- No, no, no he didn't mean it! Don't cry mon cher!

**Romano: **D-D-Don't t-t-touch me b-bastard!

**France: =_=**

**Spain: **Aye~ don't cry! It's not real! You can call Holland tonight to confirm it!

**Romano: **T-That's n-not w-why I'm crying…

**England: **Then what, Romano?

**Romano: **It sickens me that the bastard is so in love with himself, that he has to check himself online!

**WHAT?**

**America: **You can't be serious!

**Germany: **Romano….

**Spain: **-smiles- You're lying!

**Romano: **Am not!

**Spain: **Are too!

**Romano: **Am not!

**Spain: **Are too!

**Romano: **Am not!

**Spain: **Are too! –pulls curl-

**Romano: CHIGIIII!**

**Author-Sama and Japan**

**Russia: **Go Away Belarus!

**Belarus: **MARRY!

**Author-Sama: **=_= How do I fix this?

**Japan: **I'll take care of it. You say what you need to say.

**Author-Sama: **Right. Sorry for this really late update. I had a lot of schoolwork and I got sick..:\ I gotta whole lotta reviews too…I'll try to do better TT^TT…

**Japan: **Norway-kun and Denmark-kun will be coming in the next chapter so please leave a review for them. ^_^

**Author-Sama: **Yup!

**Japan: **By the way Belarus is now part of our staff.

**Author-Sama: WHAT?**


	13. Author's Note

**SORRY!**

Bwah! I'm sorry for this late update Q_Q. I'm working on the fic TT^TT. I got a lot of reviews and I have school… Plus my family thinks I spend too much time on the computer…

**Japan: **You kinda do…

NO ONE ASKED YOU!

I'm not sure when I'll be done but I won't give in TTwTT GANBARE AUTHOR-SAMA!

Btw the way I got bored one day and decided to draw Author-Sama

h t t p : / / f a v . m e / d 4 h y r 4 x

That's the link if you wanna see ._. .. Again I'm sorry! I'll be back real soon!


	14. Denmark and Norway

**=_= Author-Sama has suffered from a series of test, projects, and laziness. Please enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

**-Japan**

**Denmark: **Heheh! I'm so excited! I wonder when everyone's going to get here! What about you, Norge?

**Norway: **Shut up, Anko.

**Prussia: **DENMARK!

**Denmark: **PRUSSIA! –fist bumps- What's up?

**Prussia: **Ah nothing. Just being awesome!

**Romano: **-facepalm- Are you kidding me? There's another one?

**Norway: **I feel your pain…

**Romano: =_=**

**France: ** Ohonhon~ The more the merrier!

**Spain: **Si! I agree!

**Germany: **Ja. Let's start.

**Emily: I ... feel responsible about making feliciano sad... FELICIANO! DON'T BE MAD AT ROMANO! PLEASE! IT WAS ME NOT HIM WAH!******

**Inu-kun: =-= She will be in a depress mood for awhile. So I will take control of this. I'll do it alphabetical order:******

**Author-sama, do you mind giving Emily hug? She really likes you story. It makes her happy *sees Emily crying and pleading* well it usually does...******

**Denmark, why would you consider yourself better than Sweden? Isn't he more stronger and "better-looking" (that is what Emily said) than you?******

**France, try hugging everyone without groping. If you fail, Romano is allow to punch you.******

**Germany, why not put Prussia under some spell (ask Norway) where he's more like you, responsible, mature, and um...you.******

**Japan, you are doing great .******

**Norway, your magic works better than England's right?******

**Prussia, Emily's friend loves to pair you up with Austria. What do you think of that?******

**Romano, I apo-******

**Emily: I'M SORRY ROMANO! *hugs* DON'T HAAAAAATE ME! *gives a box full of tomatoes* TAKE THESE! ...I'm sorry...can i have a hug?******

**Spain, I apologize to you too *hugs*...tomato?******

**Well I gotta go, sorry for my strangeness! Bai-nii!**

**Romano: **=_= He's not even sad anymore. When I got home the bastard was happy that the Potato and I became "friends" THAT'S NOT WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED!

**Germany: **=_=

**Author-Sama: **Of course I'll give you a hug! –glomps- There now you feel all better! Heehee!

**Denmark: **NO WAY! I'm wayyy stronger and handsomer that Sweden! Besides I'm pretty awesome, know? Den's got the swag! :3

**Norway: **Don't ever say that again. Sweden is smarter and sophisticated than you.

**Denmark: **Aww Norge don't be like that…=3=

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ I'll try my best mon cher~ -gives Spain a hug-

**Spain: **Gracias amigo! ~ -hugs back while patting back-

**France: **-hugs Germany-

**Germany: **=_= -blushes and doesn't hug back- Get off France.

**France: **Q_Q Why so cold, mon cher? –hugs Prussia-

**Prussia: **Kesesese~ -hugs back in an awesome manner- That's the awesome way!

**France: **Ohonhon~ Glad you enjoyed mon ami~ -hugs Denmark-

**Denmark: **-hugs back- Thanks buddy!

**France: **You're Welcome. –hugs Romano-

**Romano: **Get off me, Bastard! –blushes but hugs back-

**France: **You're not resisting mon cheris!~ -is about to hug Norway-

**Norway: **Touch me and I will curse you…

**France: **=3= Poo~

**Germany: ** at Prussia- I'll think about it..He is my brother…

**Japan: **Arigato Gozaimasu ^_^. I do my best.

**Norway: **Yes. My magic is much better than England's and Romania's combined.

**Denmark: **Norge, you're so quite!

**Prussia: **Me and Austria? –rape face- Sounds pretty awesome but I'm already taken~

**Spain: **That's right! Bad Touch Trio is getting married tomorrow! ~

**Denmark: **You guys are? Can I come! :3

**France: **Ohonhon~ everyone's invited!

**Denmark: **Cool! Its gonna be fun, right Norge?

**Norway: **I suppose…

**Romano: **I don't hate you…I just didn't want kiss the stupid potatoes…-awkwardly hugs- Happy?

**Spain: **Its ok Senorita~ I forgive you! Hey demon!Lovi is back with angel!Feli.

**Romano: **Eh? Seriously?

**Hey bastards, it's me again. As in Devil!Romano, just in case you were wondering. Everything has been going fine as far as I can tell right now *made sure to lock door when writing this so Hungary couldn't get in* Though a certain idiotic, angel fratello of mine is buging the crap out of me. So I'm just going to get to the point now.****  
><strong>**Germany: Eat this you potato bastard *slashes your pants and belt with demon claws, thus making Germany's pants fall to his ankles* Muwahahahaha~ *takes blackmail photo*****  
><strong>**Prussia: Uhhh, I don't know...Sing the song "I feel pretty"?****  
><strong>**Norway: Get one of your Nordic spirits to bitch slap Denmark.****  
><strong>**Spain: ...Here / *gives you tomato*****  
><strong>**France: ...*gives you akward hug* Jeanne d'Arc says that she's still watching over you and wants you to know she says hi.****  
><strong>**Romano: You told me you got your viola back and that you would be bringing it today so play something on your viola.****  
><strong>**Ch-CHIGI! Damnit, fratello wants to talk...well ciao bastardos.****  
><strong>**Ve~ Hi everybody! I'm Angel!Italy, ve~ I hope you are all doing well, *looks at list Hungary gave him earlier* Okay so...****  
><strong>**Denmark, Prussia, Romano: So how is it being in the Skirmish Brothers Trio? Have you finally seen Romano's underwear yet?****  
><strong>**France: Make out with Romano, ve~****  
><strong>**Norway, Romano: Do the Caramell Dansen while wearing bikinis****  
><strong>**Spain: Since I'm an angel I can use light magic, so here *poofs up a vile of Neon Pink liquid* it's a truth serum, give it to both tsunderes~ Ve~****  
><strong>**France: Ve~ Your hair is so pretty~****  
><strong>**Well, that's all I got from Hungary! I gotta go now since Vampire!France broke in and is trying to rape Demon!Lovi again. Ve, bye bye!~**

**Germany: **-blushes really hard- Uh…Excuse me! –runs to the bathroom- O/O

**Romano: **-burst out laughing- Dio Mio! XD I'm gonna die!

**Prussia: **OK! –lights dim- Ladies and Gentlemen! Prepare for the awesomeness of Prussia!

_I feel pretty~_

**Romano: **Uh…

**Prussia: **_Oh so pretty~_

**France: **Ohonhon~

**Prussia: **_I feel pretty and witty and gay~ _Wait a minute….

**Denmark: **Haha! Nice dude~ -reads the next request- WAIT NO NORGE! Don't ..

**Norway: **-smirks- Go Nisse! Bitch slap Denmark!

**Denmark: **Nisse wouldn't do th- OOF! OW! What the hell?

**Spain: **Gracias Demon!Lovi…SO cute~

**France: **-hugs back- She does? –smiles- Tell her I say hi and I miss her!

**Romano: **-looks at France for a moment- Eh? My viola…Oh yeah..Damn do I really have to play something?

**Prussia: **Kesesese~ Play something German!

**Romano: **Fuck no! –takes out viola and starts play La Primavera by Antonio Vivaldi- ( I just happened to be listening to it right now.)

**France: **How pretty!

**Spain: **Si es muy bonita!

**Prussia: **Pachelbel and Bach are better…but this is still awesome…

**Denmark: **WOW! So cool! It sounds familiar..

**Norway: **Quite! I'm trying to listen.

**Romano: **-slowly finishes – Happy Bastard? Wait…he's me?

**France: **What was the name of that song?

**Romano: **La Primavera movement one allegro by Antonio Vivaldi…

**Spain: **La primavera? It means Spring!

**Romano: **Si bastard….

**Prussia: **Look! Angel!Feli..

**Denmark: **Haha! It's been a since the Skirmish Brothers have hang out!

**Prussia: **We still haven't seen Romano's underwear….-looks at Romano's pant and then at Denmark-

**Norway: **Skirmish Brothers?

**Denmark: **It's Prussia, Romano, and me! And sometimes England….

**Spain: **Oh? How cute!

**France: **His underwear?

**Prussia: **DEN, HOLD HIM DOWN!

**Denmark: **Way ahead of you! –grabs Romano-

**Romano: **Fuck! Get off me!

**Prussia: **-starts taking off Romano's pants- FINALLY MOMENT OF TRUTH!

**Norway: **-slaps Denmark- Get off him! –pulls him by the ear-

**Denmark: **Ow! Norge! Ow, ow, ow, ow!

**Spain: **-Smacks Prussia- OFF AMIGO!

**Prussia: **TT^TT … mission failure …

**France: **Hey Spain I think Germany is calling you!

**Spain: **He is? I'm coming Senorito! –leaves-

**Romano: **Dio he's so stupid! –reads the request- MIO DIO! DON'T TOUCH ME!

**France: **-rape face- I can't make any promises~ -grabs Romano and starts Frenching him-

**Romano: **MMM! –resist- mm.. –squirms- MM!

**France: **-pulls curl-

**Romano: **-blushes and starts to fall apart-

**Denmark: **=_= aren't you guys getting married?

**Prussia: **Ja.

**Norway: **Who's getting married with who?

**Prussia: **Me and Canada, France and England, Spain and Romano.

**Denmark and Norway: **_=_= Then what the hell is this?..._

**Spain: **I'm back with Ger- FRANCE WHAT DO YOU THIN YOU'RE DOING?

**France: **-pulls away quickly- uh….fulfilling someone's request.

**Spain beats up France using his axe.**

**Germany: **=_= Did I miss anything?

**Prussia: **…..Nope! Did you fix your pants?

**Germany: **Ja.

**Norway****: ** (ㅎ.ㅎ✞) Where would we get bikinis from?

**Author-Sama: **Haha! That's a job for us~

**Japan: **Hai! –takes out two frilly pink bikinis-

**Author-Sama: **Ok~ Now Strip.

**Romano: **I'm not wearing that!

**Norway: **Nor am I.

**Author-Sama: **-frowns- Fine! RUSSIA!

**Russia: **Da?

**Author-Sama: **-hides behind Japan- Uhh..G-Get them t-to wear the bikinis..

**Russia: **^J ^ ok!

**Romano and Norway: **OK WE'LL WEAR THEM!

**And they change~**

**Denmark: **-nosebleed- Oh crap…

**Spain: -**nosebleed- Oh..my…

**Russia: **^J ^ Enjoy! I have to see if Belarus is destroying anything….

**Author-Sama: **Yeah Japan! Let's sing the Caramelldansen!

**Japan: **Hai!

**Author-Sama and Japan: **(Owa-o-wa-wao)  
>Dance to the beat, wave your hands together<br>Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing<br>Now we are here, we'e Caramelldansen!

Dansa med oss  
>Klappa era händer<br>Gör som vi gör  
>Ta några steg åt vänster<br>Lyssna och lär  
>Missa inte chansen<br>Nu är vi har med  
>Caramelldansen<p>

**Norway and Romano do the Caramelldansen =_=**

**Denmark: **THAT'S SWEDISH! SWEDEN MADE THIS SONG!

**Spain: **-creeping like a pedo- Thanks for the serum! I'll use it when it comes in handy!~

**France: **Oui my hair is beautiful!

**Germany: **It seems that Angel!Italy is just like Italy. They both can't seem to lock the doors properly…

**Prussia: **Vampire!France? Ohhh What am I?

**Romano**: Let's move on…

**Yo guys, Mexico here again with even more unanswered questions...******

**Spain: I asked Holland wh he hated you, He replied. 'cuz spain's a bastard.' and proceeded to smoke his pipe. I don't know what you did to piss him off, usually he's very good to get with when me, him and Canada when we smoke weed... (uh... Ignore the weed part) Anyway Spain, you ever thought of what your life would have been if you have never met Romano.******

**France: For once I have nothing to say...******

**Prussia: I dare you to make out with you bruder, (sorry I'm in a germancest mood right now.)******

**Romano: Same question as Spain, You ever thought how different your life would have been if you never met Spain?******

**Germany: Gack... I realy didn't mean to make you upset Luddy, oh dios mio... (sends some beer) Its all I could right now here's my question... ever read any of the GerIta doujinshi's around the internet, Some are really good, and others are really perverted especially when they have ita-chan all tied up and you are just enjoying it.******

**Denmark: I just have to say your my favorite nordic, all I ask is that you make out with norge...******

**Norway: Before you start to make out with Denmark, Can I ask how Iceland is doing?******

**To the staff******

**Author: You are really awesome with this fic and I wuv joo for it (gives a chocolate cheesecake)******

**Japan: Just don't stop being the Japan you are, you are at the level of awesome equal to Prussia. (gives pocky)******

**Russia: (hands vodka) I wish you luck...******

**Belarus: *blushes* I just have to say that I really admire you and your dtermination of marrying your brother. I would be honored to take you out on a night filled with pastry goodness that hails from my country**

**Romano: **See! The Netherlands knows what he's fucking talking about!

**Spain: **Q_Q What did I do to him? Romano, Holland, Belgium, Luxembourg and I are like a BIG family! Why does he not like me? YOU SMOKE WEED? No Mexico! That's not good for you! … A WORLD WITHOUT MI ROMANITO? That would be worse than hell! –hugs Romano- AHHHHHH Te Quiero Roma! Te amo!

**Romano: **Dammit get off!

**France: **Poo~ Why not?

**Prussia: **Pfft. That's easy!

**Germany: **No Bruder! Don't you dare!

**Prussia: **PREPARE FOR AWESOMENES! KESESESESE~ -kisses and makes out with Germany while Germany is punching him the whole time-

**Romano: **A life without the Spanish Bastard? –looks at the bastard that is clinging to him- W-Well –blushes- I-It w-wouldn't be a good o-one…

**Germany: **=_= I am very upset.

**Prussia: **It wasn't that bad!

**Germany: **Ja it was. –drinks beer- Japan showed me one once….Why do people portray me as a Sadist?

**Prussia: **Because of that one crazy boss you had…

**Germany: **Oh him …=_=

**Denmark: **I should be everyone's favorite Nordic! Hell yeah I'll make out with Norge~ -holds Norway-

**Norway: **-puts hand over Denmark's mouth- Ice is doing good. Lately he's been hanging out with that Hong Kong kid…-takes hand off- You may proceed….

**Denmark: **-closes in and starts kissing Norway-

**Norway: **-kisses back but slaps Den's face-

**Denmark: **Ow Q_Q

**Norway: **My hand slipped…

**Author-Sama: **Cake! –glomps you- My favorite kind of cheesecake~ Thanks! I'm glad you're liking this fic XD

**Japan: **Arigato ^_^. Although I'm not exactly sure about what you mean by "the Japan you are" I'm still honored to be at such a high level of awesomeness.

**Russia: **-drinks Vodka- I need the luck…

**Belarus: …**You really would?

**Russia: **No don't encourage her!

**Belarus: **Fine! Only if you can get my brother to acknowledge me!

**Russia: **NO!

**Japan: ^_^**

**Author-Sama: :3**

**Hola!...Again! I'm back! This sleepover is lasting to long...******

**Romano: Oh, I believe it WAS a date. She admitted it...after a few punches. I still have those bruses...******

**Spain: Estoy muy bien! (I hope Lovi can't understand this...)Sin embargo, su fem me dio un beso de anoche! So...yeah. I had a good night!******

**Prussia: PLEASE. Gillian could kick your ass. I bet you fifty dólares.******

**Norway: Hola! Your fem is...not in a good situation. Blame Fem!Denmark.******

**Denmark: Your fem is...wow. Um... she's...nice. But out of control.******

**France: Your fem is ontop of Lovina...GTFO Francine!******

**Author-sama: This is really good!******

**Nos vemos! ¡Adiós!**

**Romano: **No it wasn't! She's lying! I would fucking know too!

**Spain: **Really? Estoy tan feliz por ti! ( Don't know if this is accurate) Lovi~ stop lying!

**Romano: **I'm not lying!

**Prussia: **I take your bet! Kesesese~ No one can beat the awesome Prussia!

**Denmark: **I can!

**Prussia: **No you can…

**Denmark: :3**

**Norway: **-glares at Denmark- What happened to her?

**Denmark: **Haha! Just like me! Is my fem pretty? I bet Norge's fem is~

**Norway: **-blush-

**France: **Why is it that in some other dimension that I'm always raping Romano?

**Romano: **What the hell are you talking about?

**Germany: **It happens in this dimension…Damn I'm getting a headache =_= Let's move on.

**Author-Sama: **Gracias Senora! …. Can you actually speak Spanish~ O3O

**Like Hello~******

**How are like all of you~**

**I bet u like totally missed me right? chu~******

**Norway: hello doll~ i have something for u to wear!******

**h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q = n o r w a y i n d r e s s & o r d e r = 9 & o f f s e t = 7 2 # / d 3 f 9 c 6 t******

**Prussia: like that dress was so ur color u should wear it again~******

**France: like i found this outfit u should totaly wear for iggy~******

**h t t p : / / l o l o q k u z o o . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / F r a n c e - 1 7 0 7 4 4 3 1 9******

**germany: like totaly wear ur hetaween outfit~(guess who is on the other side of the chain~)******

**h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q = h e t a w e e n & o r d e r = 9 & o f f s e t = 4 8 # / d 4 e u a v z******

**romano: -puts him in his hetaween outfit- GrandMano!~******

**h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q h = & s e c t i o n = & q = g r a n d m a n o # / d 4 f 2 l i u******

**spain: like totaly dress is ur rad pirate gear like again chu******

**denmark: like hello~ how are u big boy~******

**romano: also romano my friend wants to give this to u like totaly -hands hands the tomatoes pinkrose1122 had(aka italy tomates) - like enjoy~**

**Norway: **-blankly stares- Why would I wear that?

**Denmark: **-fights nosebleed-

**Norway: **Hmm it gives me an excuse to stop wearing this bikini…-puts on dress-

**Denmark: **Poland, remind me to take you out for a drink one day…

**Prussia: **But I'm too awesome for a dress! Yo! You should send me a dress for Mattie~

**France: **Careful with him mon ami! Ohonhon~ what a sexy outfit!

**Romano: **=_= He has chocolate in his-

**Germany: **Ja, ja we all see it… My Hetaween oufit? –puts it on- Uh is that Italy on the chain?

**Denmark: **Dude! Your costume was pretty bad ass! Haha we were ghost pirate. –playfully nudges Norway- Remember?

**Norway: **Ja, I remember…

**Romano: **Damn! This thing again? Meh better than a bikini….

**Spain: **My pirate stuff is so cool! –puts on Pirate gear- Now I'm drop dead sexy~

**France: **Ohonhon~ So true!

**Denmark: **I'm fine little boy! How are you?

**Romano: **-looks at crate of tomatoes- Uh grazie…

**Spain: **You're gonna share right?

**Denmark: **I never tasted a tomato…

**Romano: **DAMN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? When this is over I will make pasta with this tomatoes and all of you bastards will eat it and like it!

**Prussia: **Forceful much?

**Romano: -**kicks Prussia in the gut-

**HI! -hugs u all!-******

**who missed me?******

**pierro: no one -.-******

**HEY T^T Romano control ur child! oh well onward******

**Norway: NORGEEEEEEEEEEEEE -glomp- U R AWESOME MY FRIEND!******

**denmark: DENNY! -glomps- HI!******

**romano: ciao! -is trying to learn italian- how are u!******

**spain: SEXY NATION!that is all i say for now!******

**prussia: THIS IS FOR CHU! when someone asks u to find prussia on the map show them this!******

**h t t p : / / p i n k r o s e 1 1 2 2 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 d c m m d******

**germany: i still dont know how u deal with prussia. you desirve a nobel prize just for that...-hands u paper mashay prize with "Putting up with most annoying nation alive" on it- ^^******

**france: this is for u read it and relize the truth!******

**h t t p : / / p i n k r o s e 1 1 2 2 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / 3 0 5 0 7 6 1 8 # / d 3 j n 7 8 5******

**all: THIS WAS IN MY US HISTORY BOOK!******

**h t t p : / / p i n k r o s e 1 1 2 2 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m/ g a l l e r y /3 0 5 0 7 6 1 8 # / d 4 8 u u 1 t******

**spain: can u act like u did in ur pirate days?******

**romano: peiro has a crush!******

**piero: SHUT UP I DO NOT /******

**angel: yea he does~******

**piero: ILL RIP UR CURL OFF ANGEL!******

**angel:NEIN! -runs-******

**piero: GET BACK HERE!******

**...oh boy...any ways ^^""******

**denmark: denny buddy! -slips ring in ur hand and wispers in ur ear- ask norge to marry u!******

**romano: do u want an indoor wedding or an outdoor wedding? -planinggggg-******

**france: ask iggy what i asked romano!******

**prussia: same deal as france! but ask canada!******

**belarus: ..if u r there i want u to have this..******

**h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q = s e x y r u s s i a & o r d e r = 9 & o f f s e t = 1 9 2 # / d 3 j 4 h f u******

**russia: now if U are there -holds out vodka- just for u ^^******

**japan:...i has question for you ****あなたが誰かを好きですか？あなたは誰を好きですか？******

**norway: ...if u said yes can i plan the wedding...******

**angel: VATTI HE IS TRIED TO KILL ME! -hides behind germany-******

**piero: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE POTATO SPONE -has sisers-******

**angel: NUUUU -clings- Vater schütze mich bitte er mir Angst! T^T******

**piero: WIMP!******

**...um...help? please? o_o******

**I LOVE U ALL!******

**(German)Ich liebe dich alle******

**(Italian)vi amo tutti******

**(Spainish)Los amo a todos******

**(French)Je vous aime tous******

**(Dainish)Jeg elsker jer alle******

**(Norwegian)Jeg elsker dere alle******

**(Japanese)****私はあなたのすべてを愛して******

**(Belarusian)я цябе люблю ўсіх******

**(Russian)я тебя люблю всех ~******

**(AMERICAN) I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Norway: **I am not your friend.

**Denmark: **Aww Norge, be nice! –glomps back- Hallo!

**Romano: =_= **Sono cagna bene. Riescia capire me?

**Spain: =_=** Be nice Roma… Ah Gracias Senorita!

**Prussia: **PRUSSIA OWNS ALL BITCHES!

**Germany: =_= **Over my dead body…

**Prussia: Q_Q**

**Germany: **Danke…this is defiantly a hard award to achieve….

**France: **-bites on handkerchief- No! It's not true! Pierre!

**Denmark: **Why are you creeping in random parts of history? =_=

**Prussia: **Holy Crap that is France!

**Spain: **What are you doing there amigo?

**France: **Eh? =_= I don't remember this?

**Romano: **You were probably drunk…

**Norway: **Seems likely…

**France: **HOW COLD!

**Norway: **Well I AM in the Nordic region…

**Spain: **Eh? I still acted the same…I just had a murderous aura surrounding me. ^_^

**And Everyone backs away from Spain….**

**Romano: **Eh? Pierro likes someone? Who? You better tell me you little bastard! Be nice to your cousin!

**Denmark: **-looks at ring then at Norway- Norge~

**Norway: **What?

**Denmark: **I really love you!

**Norway: **-blushes- S-So?

**Denmark: **-pulls out ring- WILL YOU MARRY ME?

**All: WHHAAAAATTTT?**

**Norway:…**uh…

**France: **SAY YES!

**Norway: -**blushes- o-ok..

**Everyone: HOORAY!**

**Romano: **-blushes- Indoor…..

**France: **Ohonhon~ BTT is getting married together! So we are all indoors!

**Prussia: **Aw..I kinda wanted to be outdoors…

**Spain: **Too bad amigo~

**Author-Sama: **HOLY FU- -receives glare from Japan- FUUUU..FUDGE MONKEY! HOLY FUDGE MONKEY LOOK AT THAT PICTURE!

**Japan: **Hai…

**Belarus: **-creepy smile- I will cherish it forever!

**Russia: **Oh No! TT^TT

**Pinkrose1122 is now allied with Belarus**

**Russia: **Oh NO! –drinks vodka- TT^TT

**Japan: **Uh..me? No, no one in particular…

**Author-Sama: **That's not what you said last night = 3 =

**Japan: …..**URUSAI!

**Germany: **…=_=.. Japan?...

**Norway: **Uh..Ja..ok..

**Germany: **-pats Angels head- Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es gibt nichts zu fürchten, ist dein Vater hier ...

**Prussia: **Aww West~

**Germany and Prussia: **Wir lieben euch auch!

**Spain: **Te amo demasiado!

**France: **Je t'amie tropp~

**Denmark: **Jeg elsker også dig

**Norway: **I don't even know you...

**Denmark: **Norge…

**Romano: **Vaffanculo!

**Spain: **ROMANO!

**Belarus: **Дзякуй за фотаздымкі

**Russia: **Нет! Как ты мог такое сделать? TT ^ TT

**Japan: **あなたのレビューを本当にありがとう！私達はあなたから多くを期待しています！^-^

**Author-Sama: **Aw~ Honda-san is so polite and cute!~

**Ah! Privot once again...v Kufufufu~ I think Lithuania has mistaken me for you : .com/art/APH-Russian-Trap-192716700?q=favby%3Aangelofdarkness424%2F46158961&qo=6******

**My most preferred weapon would be a shovel. Some people call me the darkened matryoshka because of this and these pictures as well : .com/art/Black-Russia-214344542?q=boost%3Apopular%20Female%20Russia&qo=56******

**.com/?q=Female%20Russia&order=9&offset=48#/d3jtv92******

**.com/art/Nyotalia-Russia-216191649?q=boost%3Apopular%20Female%20Russia&qo=146******

**well I believe that's all******

**~Ivanna**

**Denmark: **She looks kinda scary…

**Prussia: **I second that motion…

**Russia: **Oh! Privot again! You're such a cute girl! ^ J^. It seems Lithuania can't get his facts straight. A shovel seems like a good weapon. I should try one day.

**Belarus: **-glares- Am I cute?

**Russia: **Well of course you are! You're my little sister.

**Belarus: **-blushes-

**France: **Aw how cute~

**Romano: **Still pretty scary…

**Norway: **I must agree…

**Spain: **Still cute!

**Germany: **Yet scary….

**lol so funny ... so yes ...******

**Deutschland und Preußen: im taking german and why must it be sooooooo ficken hard? I do not find it amusing that I'm trying to say awesome and when i look it up this is what i find "Ehrfurchtgebietend" seriously was das fick? Prussia were you just pulling letters out of your $$? any way ... i do like speaking german and you have such a beautiful country i hope to visit ^^******

**Romano: *huggles* your sooo freaking sexy! any way, could you teach me something in italian? my school doesnt offer it :(******

**France: normally i do not like you ... idk why but in choir we are singing Noël des enfants qui n'ont plus de maisons by Debussy i really liked the piece until we translated it ... so sad :( it makes me think of you and makes me want to hug you ... this is only going to happen once ... *hugs* okay only hug you get!******

**Spain: soooooo cute! *huggles* i love churros and tomatoes! plus your just soooo damn cute!******

**England: please please please please! dress and talk like a pirate for the rest of the next ... "show" *slight nosebled*******

**well thats all ^^ keep sane******

**sanemadness ^^**

**Prussia: **No way! It's an awesome word!

**Germany: **Don't let him get to your head…its Ehrfurcht gebietend… uh Danke for your compliment –smiles- It's always nice to hear these things once in a while…..

**Denmark: **Haha That's sounds really cool!

**Prussia: **Well of course it's-

**Denmark: **AWESOME!

**And everyone just stares…..**

**Romano: **Well…whenever you see a bastard you say VAFFANCULO FILGIO DE PUTTANA!

**Spain: **Romano! That's not very nice! Please Senorita don't say that to anyone =_=

**France: **-smiles- Oui it's a sad song indeed and a beautiful one too! I'm glad that you are learning it.

**Spain: **Gracias Senorita~ Si churros and tomatoes are the best! Have you ever tried paella? It's delicioso~

**Norway: **England isn't here today from what I have seen…..Sorry…

**oh! -dark aura- I'm afraid I skipped over Belarus's little comment there...Do you think I fear you? Russia it would be best if your little sister would hold her tongue before I cut it off! I have people who fear me for a reason you know. -starts murmuring ways of torture- -her younger brother puts his headphones on her and she passes out- "-sigh of relief- at least she calmed down. Oi! Yankeee-!" -her older brother comes in- "what's- Oh! Someone went and pissed her off huh? tsk tsk tsk! what song did it take this time?" "what do you care? come on and help pick her up would you?" "Okay okay! Lets go on ahead and send her message first okay?(I'm just glad you didn't try to rape her)" "Fine."******

**~Ivanna**

**Author-Sama: **Miss. Natalya…I-I think y-you be a little m-more careful…

**Belarus: **AND THEN LET A BITCH TAKE MY BROTHER? FUCK NO!

**Author-Sama: **Q_Q –hides behind Japan- Uh o-o-okay m-ma'am….

**Maria! where are my acupuncture needles? "Hell if I know!" -sigh okay then...German Raves are lots of fun if I had to make a good comparison it would be closest to a concert but it's held inside, has hundreds of flashing lights and, plays more than one band of music. this is one of the songs they played the last time I went to one : .com/watch?v=FWsQQgbKkjc******

**well I think that's it for now******

**~Loussia**

**Germany: **I see. It sounds interesting.

**Prussia: **Fuck yeah! We should host one!

**Denmark: **That's so cool! You gotta invite us!

**Norway: **I pass….

**Romano: **Same here..

**Spain: **I wanna go!

**France: **Why do you need acupuncture needles?

…**.Hmm Good Question…..**

**Romano:I ask myself that all the time. If I told her that she would kill me without a second thought.******

**Spain:That's wonderful.******

**Germany:I will.******

**France:It's mostly the imperfcets and past tense.******

**Prussia:She's only part Russian part alot others, but the magic she teaches me is both white and black magic. Quiet fun.******

**Norway and Denmark:Hello, how are the two of you?**

**Romano: **Your friend is seriously fucked up!

**Spain: **Romano! Be nice! Not everyone like tomatoes. It doesn't mean they are 'fucked up'

**France: **Ah! That's stuff is confusing. Don't worry, try speaking aloud! Remember practice makes perfect and since you are learning a new language, you're gonna really have to practice!

**Prussia: **What the fuck is 'white magic'?

**Norway: **The opposite of black magic. The 'good magic' you can say. I'm doing fine.

**Denmark: **I'm doing great! Thanks for asking!

**Kesesesese~ well then Prussia if you've never read twilight -.-# -says through gritted teeth- then tell me WHY you went on and on about how Jason was NOT well cast? -pulls out sword- how about a good old fashioned sword fight Spain? I look awesome as a knight!: .com/art/Dark-fem-Prussia-219743142?q=boost%3Apopular%20Fem!Britan&qo=100******

**This is me in a war costume: .com/art/Nyotalia-Fem-Prussia-war-187516668?q=boost%3Apopular%20Fem!Britan&qo=45******

**Kesesesesesesese! I sure surprised Rodina with that move!: .com/art/fem-prustria-208107359?q=boost%3Apopular%20Fem!Britan&qo=35******

**That was really fun! .com/art/Hetamaster-236172799?q=boost%3Apopular%20Fem!Britan&qo=254******

**well I think that's it...Oh! wait a sec -throws shurikin at Prussia and deliberately misses- Kesesesese! Warning shots my friend Warning shots!******

**~Maria**

**Prussia: **I wasn't bitching about Jason!

**Romano: **Yes you were! You kept on telling me!

**Spain: **Hey her war uniform is just like yours!

**Prussia: **Oh yeah it is.

**France: **WHOA! Making advances with Rodina I see~

**Prussia: **What? HOLY SHIT! –nosebleed-

**Romano: **=_= Pervert…

**Norway: **Is that a girl version of Denmark and Sweden? =_=

**Denmark: **Oh? Oh Cool! We are so pretty!

**Prussia: **Was that shuriken for when I said that your sister has melons the size of my head? XD ( yes I referenced off that one fic XD)

**Germany: **BRUDER!

**This is mostly pointed at Belarus but not Russia (and Russia I'm sorry but your sister is making horrible judgment and slander WITHOUT use of fair judgment of my sister) so I will take up for her since she passed out because of me. Now for my "talking" to Belarus...HOW DARE YOU? YOU CALLING MY SISTER A BITCH IS LIKE ME CALLING YOUR BROTHER A BASTARD! (Note: I am not calling him that I'm am using that as an comparison. Unlike you Belarus I use fair judgment!)AND WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE? I MEAN LOOK AT YOU! NOT ONLY DO YOU LOOK LIKE YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR WEEKS,YOU'RE TRYING TO HUNT YOUR BROTHER DOWN AND RAPE HIM FOR GODS SAKE! -rubs temples- GGRRRRR...I'M SURE YOU CAN SENSE MY ANGER RIGHT NOW. -angry sigh- -is trying very hard to control his anger- YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR NOT REAAAALLY WORTH MY TIME ANYMORE. Oh! and before you so much as try to throw a knife let me just say this:I can Easily catch it and send it rocketing back at your forehead. Have a nice day Bitch :)******

**~Nate**

**Author-Sama: **Q_Q Another scary one!

**Japan: **=_= It's okay Hana-Chan….I think…

**Belarus: **-grits teeth-

**Russia: **Hey! Sure my little sister kind of scares me, but I won't let you talk to her like that! She is still my little sister and I love her very much!

**Belarus: **-blushes- Big Brother? Do you mean that?

**Russia: **-is a little scared- Uh of course.

**Belarus: **-smiles- Thank you.

**Russia: **Oh you're welcome. ^J ^

**Author-Sama: **That wasn't that bad. =w=

**Japan: **=_= Ganbare Author-Sama.

**Hey, I got some more questions! Yes, you can all be happy now, because I know you missed me.******

**France: *Ignores America* Sure, I'll come visit! I'm by the ocean so getting there shouldn't be so hard~! I'll visit later today~******

**Germany: I don't really see why...it makes you look a lot more like Germania...that's what I was told anyway...******

**Prussia: If it counts at all, you exist in my heart! *Gives beer*******

**Spain: Yeah...he is kinda confusing. 8/******

**Romano: I'm sorry about how everyone ignored you for Veneziano...but he is kinda cute, y'know? And he isn't as mean to everything in sight...******

**Denmark: HI! So, do you really carry an axe with you? And I love your coat~ I want one...******

**Norway: What was your first thought when you found out Iceland was really your little bro other than getting him to say Brother Dear? And I love your outfit~ So cute!****  
><strong> 

**Spain and Denmark: How would you feel if Romano and Norway became a couple? How about if they were married? O3O**

**Author-Sama: His hair IS like a mountain...WOAH. I can't believe you got them to do this! YOU ARE A MASTER. By the way, tell the staff I say hi! And I gave Japan the doujin in case he tries to hise it...you can never be too careful...******

**Japan: THANK YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'll be there soon! AND LOOK! *Pulls out doujin* I stole it from America when he was talking to Mexico and Texas! ...can I read it with you two?******

**Everyone: Alright, if you found some random person bleeding ot death on the ground, WHAT WOULD YOU DO? And when you get the chance, tell Uncle Iggy hi and kick America's you-know-what for not representing me and shooting meh too in the Civil War! Tell him it's from me and Confederate!******

**Okay, bye-bye now!******

**Virginia******

**...Does anyone know of there's a real reason my name starts with virgin?**

**France: **Oh How wonderful! Make sure to bring some of your cute little siblings~

**Germany: **=_= Don't do anything illegal, France. Bruder tells me I look like Germania…

**Prussia: **You do! He just had long hair and braids! I exist in everyone's hear! –drinks beer proudly-

**Spain: **He certainly is! TT^TT I just want his love! Not his kicks and punches. Unlike Romano, Holland actually hates me!

**Romano: **-blushes- What's that supposed to mean, bastard? –pouts and mumbles- Am I not cute?

**Spain: **No! Hijo you're adorable! –glomps-

**Denmark: **-takes out a big axe- It's so badass! My coat? Yeah! It's awesome!

**Norway: **Well I'll admit I was kind of happy to find out for sure. Even he wasn't my brother, I would love the same. Uh Thank you. I wasn't really going for 'cute'.

**Denmark: **NOOOO! NORWAY IS MINE AND ONLY MINE! I would die if he were with some else! Q_Q He's my best friend!

**Spain: **Romano is marrying me! Q_Q. But if that's what he wanted, then I have no right to step in his way…

**Romano and Norway: **-stare at their crying seme-

**Denmark and Spain: **-start to fantasize about their ukes-

***In Their Minds***

**Romano: **Mmm..Don't touch me there you kinky bastard~

**Norway:** Mmm .. Can't help it~

**Romano: ***moans*

**Norway: ***pants*

…..

**Spain and Denmark: **=w= …-pervy face-

**France: **=_= that's my face…

**Author-Sama: ._. **Well it took some negotiating…and begging…mostly begging and tears..at one point Russia TTwTT….You got the doujin back? Lemme see!~

**Japan: **You're welcome….Hai you can read with us. I have some new doujin. It has a lot of **** and ****then some**** and more****with their hand in****up their****Oh I can't forget the**** ^_^

**Author-Sama: **o_e

**France: **I'll give your message to England! Maybe beauty would save the person from dying~ Ohonhon Later they can repay me by-

**Spain: **I'd everything I can to save the person!

**France: **Hey I wasn't do-

**Germany: **First I'd find a way to stop the bleeding!

**France: **Hey I wa-

**Prussia: **Just use my awesomeness!

**France: =_=** Ok now you're just being-

**Norway: **Use my healing powers…

**France: **Let big brot-

**Denmark: **Haha! I'll find a way!

**France: **Y U NO LYK ME? o_e9

**Romano: **Cause you're a perverted bastard…

**Author-Sama: **Haha! I know the answer to your question! Virginia was named after the virgin queen of England!

**France: **Why would anyone want to be a virgin?

**Everyone: **-sweat drop-

**Hola~ First. I SAW THAT CHICK WHO REFERNCE MY FIC. ADAODHAOIHAOIEUO I SAW. Anyway~~~~******

**Spain: I have a gift for you. Just give me a sec. *steals Romano. They is much screaming and yelling* Ta da! *Shows Romano. He is wearing a much shorter version of his old maid's dress, down to say... mid thigh?, white lace stockings, black pumps, and to top it all off he has cat ears and a cat tail to match his hair... And just to piss Romano off more I added a bell around the neck* Meow~ What do you think? I've been working and tweaking outfits for him. Any requests for what you'd like to see on him?~ Also, he can only speak to anwser questions. Other wise he has to meow. ANd this wont come off until Spain takes it off. And Spain *whispers to Spain* There is no under-ware. :3 have fun~******

**Romano: Sorry. Next time I'll dress Spain up for you~~******

**France & Prussia: Enjoy the view :3******

**Germany: Indeed~******

**Well I'm out~ And Spain, Roma... I expect hot roleplay sex from you two tonight. Or else**

**Romano: **? ….. NYA? –screeches-

**Spain:**…-nosebleed- …. I love it….-pervy smile-

**Romano: **-sad face- Nya?

**Prussia: **Holy Fuck! Kesesesese~

**Germany: **-gets a tissue-

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ How cute!

**Denmark: **Whoa…..

**Norway: **=_= … Poor kid…

**-.-''' Really? you feel that I'm alot like someone you know well maybe these pictures will help : .com/art/Fem-Canada-189949029?q=boost%3Apopular%20Fem!Britan&qo=63******

**.com/art/Oh-Canada-194157772?q=boost%3Apopular%20Fem!Britan&qo=124******

**.com/art/FemCanada-178836789?q=boost%3Apopular%20Fem!Britan&qo=649******

**.com/art/APH-Fem-Canada-190461782?q=boost%3Apopular%20Fem!Britan&qo=889******

**.com/art/APH-FemCanada-172600344?q=boost%3Apopular%20Fem!Britan&qo=1015******

**.com/art/Fem-Canada-colored-202464314******

**I think that's all the pictures I have on hand bye then******

**~Maxine**

**Spain: **Hey she kinda looks like you France!

**France: **=_= I don't see it.

**Prussia: **So familiar….

**Romano: **=_= Meow…._Fuck this shit! I wanna talk like a human!_

**Germany: **Hmm it's on the tip of my tongue…

**Denmark: **Wait…isn't that America's friend?

**Norway: **I forget his name….

**Somewhere In Canada**

**Canada: **Y U NO REMEMBER ME?

**Ok, im not sure how this works, but i have some questions for your next chap.******

**Demark- Are you aware of ur "relationship" with Norway to many fangirls (like myself) and will you kiss Norway and make my life sooo much better. Also, i dont know alot about you but u remind me of America ;)******

**Norway- you have a curl, so is it like Romano's or is it just a normal curl, and please please PLEASE kiss denmark!******

**Romano- dont worry i wont dare you to do anything ... maybe, anyway I act like you, im part Italian and you could my temper is like yours but i dont have a foul mouth, unfortunatly i am a sot of airhead like like italy, so anyway LOVE YA! -kisses cheek- Peace******

**Spain- uhh you are cool and hott! But i cant say much to you******

**Germany- Keep your hair down! You are hot to me anyway *sigh* you belong to italy though -hugs-******

**Prussia- where did you get Gilbird anyway? I never got that... And do you like Russia? Why or why not? Ooo and uh I like it when you dance, for some reason, i guess youre just awsome like that -kiss-******

**France- You scare me... alot, i have a friend like you she also scares me, but i have a question anyway, Seychelles did you like her?******

**Author-sama- thank you sooo much and do you enjoy working with honda-san?******

**Honda-san- thank you for your help with authr-sama******

**soo yeah if you like them you can use the if not thanks for the story!**

**Denmark: **Relationship with Norway? It's totally real! Norge is my best friend! A kiss~ of course! –kisses Norway's lips-

**Norway: -**smacks Denmark- Get off me Anko. My curl is just like any other normal curl aside from the fact it's floating. Denmark has kissed me twice therefore I will not kiss him. ._.

**Denmark :=3= **Norge….

**Romano: **At least now I can fucking talk! Well I guess you're ok =_= besides being an air head. Uh grazie…

**Spain: **Gracias Senorita! It is really hot where I live!

**Romano: **=_= meow.

**Germany: **Spain that's not what she meant. – puts hair down – Ah that's why you like it so much..

**Prussia: **Hm Gilbird…well one day I was at Spain's house and all three of us were there. Suddenly little Romano comes and says "Hey bastard, there's a fucking bird on your head!" I thought the kid was being silly and then France and Spain started laughing at me! Then after a couple minutes I found him…I hate Russia! He'd shoot every time I got near the Berlin wall! You've seen me dance before? Who posted those videos?

**Denmark move back….**

**France: **Hey! I'm not a scary monster! =3= Oh Seychelles~ She's like a daughter to me! She's adorable!

**Author-Sama: **:3 Don't do anything illegal… Bwahaha! You're welcome XD. Hm it's fun working with Honda-San but he acts like my mom =_=

**Japan: **You're welcome ^_^. Hana-Chan you act like a child =_=

…**.Am I not?...**

**Hey i was thinking and i had some more questions/dares for Norway, Denmark, and Romano******

**Norway- Are you friends with England cause ya'll both were pirates, both practice magic, and both have imaginary friends, right? So i was wondering. Also why do you always wear that little cross clip in your hair?******

**Denmark- what do you enjoy doing? Do you hang out with Norway alot? You are pretty cool looking but watever-blush-******

**Everyone- What are you most afraid of?******

**Romano- Hey -hug- I will give you as many tomatoes as you want if you will tell Spain OUT LOUD that you love, you can say it in whatever language you want but you have to say it... -creepy smile- or else... Haha YAAY :)**

**Norway: **Ja. That's why we are acquainted. The little cross represents the Nordic Cross on all our flags except Greenland. I wear it because it keeps my hair out of my eyes.

**Denmark: **I enjoy drinking beer and playing video games! Yup I spend a lot of time-

**Norway: **Too much time.

**Denmark: **with Norway!~ Gee thanks for your complement!

**Romano:** You better give me my tomatoes…Dannazione! Ti amo stupido bastardo!...Spagna..

**Spain: **Aye~ mi Lovinito es muy mono!~ =w=

**Romano: **…mono = monkey … I'M NOT A DAMN MONKEY!

**Spain: **=_= Ah mono also means cute…..

**"'.DARE!" Bull-crap I wouldn't. "THE FOLLOWING MOTHER FUCKING PICTURES HAVE BEEN PHOTO-SHOPPED!" you know they weren't Lovina.: .com/art/APH-Late-Halloween-Fail-185325720?q=boost%3Apopular%20Female%20Romano&qo=210******

**.com/art/Bunny-Lovina-264597472?q=boost%3Apopular%20Female%20Romano&qo=384******

**"-.-''' I hate you." Do you want me to show the beach picture too?******

**"O_O nononononononononono!" : .com/art/Italia-Gurls-169722542?q=boost%3Apopular%20Female%20Romano&qo=3******

**"-.- you suck." : .com/art/Chigi-254306560?q=boost%3Apopular%20Female%20Romano&qo=76******

**"O_O# WHEN IN THE HELL DID YOU TAKE THAT PICTURE?"******

**^v^ When you weren't looking. I've only got four more so I'll put them up and be on my way : .com/art/Lovina-Vargas-252721258?q=boost%3Apopular%20Female%20Romano&qo=49******

**.com/art/Always-Fashionable-244451759?q=boost%3Apopular%20Female%20Romano&qo=103******

**.com/art/ROMANOOOO-209789960?q=boost%3Apopular%20Female%20Romano&qo=157******

**.com/art/talia-262972311?q=boost%3Apopular%20Female%20Romano&qo=156******

**"-.-### THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD!" -This person has been disconnected**-

**Spain: **Awwww! What a cute girl! She looks just like mi Romanito!

**Romano: **NYA! I'm not 'your' Romanito!

**Prussia: **Kesesese~ She's pretty hot!~

**Germany: **-smacks the back of Prussia's head.- =_= Bruder you are going to make her mad.

**France: **Ohonhon~ And here I thought he was a cute boy~

**Denmark: **Wow she's really pretty! Don't you think Norge?

**Norway: **I guess so….

**ciao~ it's sicily again! i'm never gonna leave you guys alone~******

**romano: naples made me wear a dress! and i want you to come out and eat with me sometime real soon~ i have a gift for you! -grins-******

**spain: -laughs- next time you work in your tomato field, wear some booty shorts~ fratello needs some fanservice too~ -winks-******

**france: sometimes i wish you wouldn't rub off on naples too much...he's getting stranger and stranger... -_-******

**prussia: do you know romania?~ he's my new love intrest...which means it's not you any more. but your still super awesome! -high fives prussia-******

**germany: what kind of books do you like to read? i like to read too!******

**norway and denmark:...i'm sorry. -frowns- i don't know enough about you to ask questions..so can you tell me a little about yourselves? -smiles-******

**everyone: what are you most afraid of and why?******

**okay~ naples sebby and i are going to the beach today~ so i gotta go. bye bye~******

**love, sicily**

**Romano: **Dammit Naples is a weird little bastard =_=. –blushes- A gift? I'll come soon…meow

**France started laughing. You are laughing too if you understand why.**

**Spain: **Ah~ Senorita I don't have nice legs like Romano~ But I have a sexy chest and working in the tomato fields is hard work~ *winks*

**France: **-le gasp- He's not as dumb as I thought! Oh Naples~ my cute little former territory =w= how is he? Ohonhonhon~ Remember his tantrum when Germany invaded him XD.

**Germany: **D-Don't bring that up….

**Prussia: **Yeah…don't…kid chased us with an axe…Romania is cool I guess…But I'm the awesomest!

**Germany: **I like reading books about other cultures and history. What books do you like? …=_= Bruder don't mention the axe…

**Denmark: **I'm the coolest Nordic of them all!

**Norway: **And the most annoying…. Hmm I'm afraid of Denmark when he goes axe crazy…its really scary…

**Denmark: **Aw I won't hurt you Norge. Likewise I'm afraid of Norway well he curses someone…-shivers-

**France: **I'm afraid of the cops….

…=_=…

**Prussia: **I'm afraid of West's one boss =_= … he scared the shit outta me…

**Germany: **Same here =_= ..

**Spain: **I'm scared of losing my Lovi ^_^

**Romano: **I'm afraid of being abandoned … -blushes-

**Japan: **^_^ I assure you that won't happen. Hana-Chan, you forgot to answer that question the first time..=_=

**Author-Sama: **Eh? I did? –scrolls up- =_= I did. I'm sorry. –hides in shame-

**Russia: **._.

**Belarus: ._.**

**Guten Tag~ My first time asking ya'll a question..fun.. I'm Tränen (i culdnt think o a damn name.). Anyway question time~******

**Everyone but France: May I have a hug? I really want a hug from you Germany (you're my favorite and im part German)******

**France: I'm kidding. I want a hug from you too.******

**Everyone: What's your "size"? Are you Asian sized or German sized? (boredum = random question)******

**Everyone: Cake or Pie?******

**Germany: If you had to choose, would you choose Germancest or GerIta?******

**Prussia: Will you makeout with Germany? (im sorry Germany, but your brother is awesome!)******

**France: What did you do to England?**

**France: **You don't want a hung from me?

**Prussia: **Haha! *hugs you* Kesesesese~ I give awesome hugs~

**Germany: **Uh since you want one..*hugs you*

**Spain: ***hugs you* Fusosososo~ I love hugs~ Your turn Romano~

**Romano: **-blushes- *hugs you* Happy bitch?

**Denmark: ***gives you a bear hug* Haha!

**Norway: ***hugs you weakly* =_=

**France: **Oh you were kidding! *hugs you* -rape face- Why don't you find out for yourself~

**Romano and Norway: **We will not answer such a stupid question. =_=….

**Germany: **=_= *blushes* Isn't it obvious…

**Prussia: **KESESESESE! I'm PRUSSIAN sized~!

**Spain: **:3 That's a bit embarrassing to ask…But I'm not an Asian size…

**Denmark: **Haha! German sized for sure~

**Japan: **=_= What's wrong with being Asian sized…

**Author-Sama: ._. **Nothing. It just hurts your man pride…

**Spain: **I like cake~

**Prussia: **Pie!

**German: **Pie =_=

**Romano: **Cake..

**Norway: **Cake..

**France: **Cake~

**Denmark: **Pie!

**Germany: **I choose Gerita…

**Romano: **-glares-

**Germany: **Bruder if you dare I will kill you =_=

**Prussia: **Haha! I'll let will West have his way! Kesesese not because I'm scared of him or anything!

**France: **What I did? I did him!

**Romano: **No one cares about your damn sex life =_=..Nya..

**Hello~ Name is Alina wolve. Just have a feeeew teeeensy questions.******

**France: would you ever really truly marry England? If yes, please do so. If no, eh, I'll take making out with him.******

**Romano: why are you so damn hot? Seriously my one friend loves you. So if you can(since her birthday is coming up) would you mind dropping down to my lively town and visiting her? *puppy dog eyes* pretty please?******

**Germany: you're a cool person. 'Nough said. And where did you get your dogs? I want one.******

**Spain: I've listened to the songs you're country has made and you really are the nation of passion. Wow those songs-. I'm getting off topic but, my parents want to get rid of my baby snapping turtle(Lucky) and I wanna keep him. Think you can use your charm to let them let me keep lucky?******

**Norway: where did you get your cross?******

**Denmark: hug. That's all I want... *blushes* and maybe to snuggle. *whispers* Oh and go makeout with Norway.******

**Prussia: you're one bad ass awesome dude. Literally. But ummm, how did you get into Canada? Cause there's this place up there called new Prussia. Are you dating him?******

**Japan: *blushing badly* love your manga.******

**Author: *gives you lots of yummy candy and rainbows and fuzzy shiz***

**France: **Of course! We are getting married tomarrow!~~

**Romano: **Meh Sure. Since you haven't done anything annoying yet…

**Germany: **Danke. I got my dogs when I was littler…-looks at Prussia-

**Prussia: **Oh yeah I got 'em at a pet shop..

**Spain: **Gracias! Yes are music is really nice. ^_^ I like listening to the flamenco guitars in Barcelona~ Of course I'll help you! I love turtles~

**Norway: **-blushes- From Denmark.

**Denmark: **Hm? –raises eyebrows- Oh yeah we were kids when I gave it to you! Haha your hair was always in your eyes.

**Norway: ….**Ja….

**Denmark: -**snuggles with you- Haha! Ok I will~-kisses Norway gently-

**Norway: -**decided to kiss back –

**Prussia: **There's a place called New Prussia? AWESOME! Yeah getting married tomorrow~

**Japan: **^_^ Arigato.

**Author-Sama: **Bwah! Fuzzy shiz! Thank you!

**Germanylhello im panaam imm plsnimg to take over akmerica soon oh what fun france,u r sooo sexy romonolhey do soe hevy duty kissig plz spain ,kiss romomo if he doesnt prussia ... becoke a nation with me we wiilll be thhe old usa**

**Germany: **Uh Have fun with that…

**France: **I like to do a lot of things for fun!~

**Romano: **NO!

**Spain: **Si~ -kisses Romano sweetly-

**Prussia: **Kesesese~ Sure why not?

**Denmark and Norway: ._.**

**Spain: WHY DID YOU TRY TO MAKE CHIBI-ROMANO KISS ME AT GOBBLE CON? SO WHAT IF I SAVED HIM FROM RUSSIA'S DEATH-HUG!******

**Romano: ...I can't believe you fed Spain pocky...and why was there a wedding ring in that tomato?******

**Prussia: you are awesome. Go after Canada I last saw him at Gobble Con hanging out playing Dance Central 2 with Russia...******

**Germany: Here. *hands over Feliciano plushy*******

**France: he he, me and my friend drove you to suicide...******

**~Mizore**

**Spain: **Que? I wanted to return the favor…

**Romano: **I didn't feed him any damn pocky!

**Spain: **Yes you did. ._.

**Romano: **Why do you think there was a ring? =_=

**Prussia: **Why the hell was he with someone scary like Russia? =_=

**Germany: **-holds plushy and blushes- Uh Danke…

**France: **What? Non! You're lying!

**Denmark and Norway: ._.**

**I am now horribly sick which sucks because Thanksgiving is right around the corner and I'm in chorus at my school. But thankfully it has gone down to nothing more than a sore throat and a stuffy nose. Now for statements/questions******

**England: Can you suggest a rather good tea for a sore throat? I'm having trouble finding a good one.******

**France: -curtseys- Bonjour! Ravie de vous rencontrer! By the way my hair is frizzing up horribly, can you think of any good tips to help?******

**Prussia: (even though I think your awesome) -smacks him on the back of the head- Holen Sie sich einen Sinn in diesen dicken Kopf von dir!(Note: I know this means Get a sense in that fat head of yours! it should mean Get some sense in that thick head of yours!)******

**Germany: Ich muss mich entschuldigen, denn ich weiterhin Schmatzen dein Bruder auf den Hinterkopf wollen. (English translation: I must apologize, because I still want to smack your brother on the back of the head.)******

**Sicily:(I know she's not here but still) You said the pick-up line wrong it's : Are your jeans reflective because I can see myself in you pants.(That's the way I've ALWAYS heard it)(Funny story: A dude came up to me for NO REASON AT ALL and said this pick up line and I was wearing a skirt!)******

**Russia: Здравствуйте! Вы должны быть моим любимым человеком в этой комнате! (English Translation: Hello! You have to be my favorite person in this room!) -then gets on her knees and bows-******

**Belarus: (I'm sorry but) FUCK OFF BITCH! AND LEAVE RUSSIA ALONE! (and by the way even if somehow you do kill me you're the going to burn in hell not me!)******

**Romano: I know you like tomatoes but have you ever tried a pomegranate?******

**Spain: I don't really have much to say to you...So Hola!******

**Prussia: (once again I like you ALLOT But)DON'T MAKE ME GO HUNGARY ON YO AZZ!******

**Denmark: I fear I'm turning into you...I feel that's very horrible thing.******

**Norway: I need to be much more like you to say it blatantly.******

**-A loud thump in the background- -.- I think my aunts dog just ran into my bedroom door. xDDD yes yes she did!******

**If you will excuse me I'm going to go listen to Russian and Japanese music.******

**~Lexie**

**Author-Sama: **Haha! Iggy isn't here but I recommend herbal tea! I'm sorry about cold. Thanksgiving? Its almost Christmas Q_Q . That's fail for Author-Sama. Bwahaha! Don't forget to read the last part XD I have something to tell you~

**France: **Bonjour~ One thing you must NEVER do is go out with wet hair especially on a humid day! –starts to rant-

**Prussia: **Ow! Is it because of that whole melons comment? =_=

**Germany: **Go ahead. He needs to learn a lesson or two.

**Prussia: **You're so cold.

**Author-Sama: **Yup. I really have no knowledge of pick up lines XD So I wouldn't know if it was right or wrong…

**Russia: **Oh! Thank you! That makes me feel happy to hear that! ^J ^ -dark aura- You will most defiantly become one with mother Russia.

**Author-Sama: **o_e

**Japan: **._.

**Belarus: **-glares- Well fuck you too! Big Brother is mine!

**Romano: **What's a pomegranate?

**Spain:** Oh it's a fruit! I'll let you taste one when we get home. You have to open 'em yup and eat the seeds! Hola to you too Senorita!

**Prussia: **But what did I do?

**Denmark: **Something o piss her off XD! Being me is the coolest thing ever!

**Norway: **Most defiantly untrue =_=. Ja you should be like me, calm, mature, and sensible.

**Denmark: **Norge!

**Germany: **Ah you have a dog?

**Japan: **Our music is quite relaxing and nostalgic.

**Author-Sama: **Eh? J-pop isn't relaxing or nostalgic!

**Japan: **That's what you're talking about?

**ok I decided I'd check out my heritage...and the countries I'm from are MESSED UP! On my mom's side: Russian(Yes!), Lithuanian and, German! on my dad's side : all I know so far is I'm part Scottish(-.- Shut up France.) Your reactions? (Hehe sanity is not for me ^.^)******

**~Lexie**

**Russia: **Ah~ So you are Russian and Lithuanian?~ -creepy Rape face-

**Germany: **And German. =_=

**Prussia: **Being Prussian is awesomer!

**Romano: **Nya! I doubt that!

**Spain: **_Ah~ mi mono gato~_

**France: **Ah~ Scotland is a cool guy~

**Denmark: **He's mean. =_=

**Norway: **Nesse scares my fairies =_=

**¡Hola! It's me, Florida!******

**Spain: Remember me? Your land of flowers? ^^' nowadays it's beaches, tourists, and old people... But hey! I go with the flow, man.******

**Romano: Hola senior Romano. Here's your question: if you had to live in a world without tomatoes, or a world without Spain, which would you choose?******

**France: Bonjour! See that? It was French! Haha! Don't tell Alabama, shell freak. Anyways! I dare you to prank call turkey: make him think you're Greece!******

**Prussia: hey dude! I heard you had a cute little bird as a pet! I have a pet too! It's an alligator!******

**Um... Here, have a beer!******

**Germany: hi! You seem like a very responsible person! So I have to ask a ridiculous question.******

**If you were at Disney world, nude, except a sombrero, with no recollection of how you got there, and Prussia was next to you throwing skittles at the customers and staff whilst screaming "TASTE THE FREAKING RAINBOW!" how would you react?******

**Haha! Get all that?******

**Anyways, gotta go: Cuba's bugging miami again.******

**Oi! Cuba! Leave her alone! NO! I DON'T CARE! Fuera de mi tierra! Voy a patear el culo! No haga que consigue los Estados Unidos!**

**Spain: **Hola Florida! Como estas? Ah times have changed haven't they?

**Romano: **-blushes- its pretty obvious…-looks down-

**France: **Aw –smiles- Eh? Turkey I'll try?

*calls Turkey*

**Turkey: **Selam. Who is this?

**France: **Eh? It's me! Greece!

**Turkey: **GREECE YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU CALL ME?

**France: **Uh….You're my best friend :D

**Turkey: **=_= Hmm Are you sure you're Greece?

**France: **Of course I'm sure mon cher!~

**Prussia: **You're not supposed to speak French!

**France: O.O**

**Turkey: **Are you hanging out with France?

**France: **Of course! He's a totally gorgeous and awesome guy!~

**Romano: **-facepalm-

**Turkey: **Is he now?

**Denmark: **Hang up!

**France: **Ehhh Au revior! I see naked men! :D

**Norway: **=_=

**Prussia: **Kesesese~ my bird is cuter~ Danke Schön for the beer~

**Germany: **=_= I would first stop Bruder. Then I would try to find some clothes. Then I'd try to figure out how I was in this situation…

**Spain: **Ah! Florida, be nice por favor!

**HI PRUSSIA! MEIN FRIEND THINKS YOU KICK ASS EVEN THOUGH YOU AREN'T A COUNTRY ANYMORE! NOW SING CANDYLAND BY BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR! I LIKE CAPS LOCK!******

**Germany: ...IMA BE FELI'S BRIDESMAID! however my mom is like your daughter she is half Italian and half German...******

**Romano: MAKE OUT WITH SPAIN AND DO IT OR ME WILL BAN TOMATOES IN MY COUNTERY! FRANCE YOU BETTER VIDEOTAPE IT!******

**France:...SSTAY AWAY FROM ME!******

**Spain: I SAW A WEDDING RING IN ONE OF ROMANO'S TOMATOES! ARE YOU GOING TO GET MARRIED?******

**All countries: HUNGARY-SENSEI IS TEACHING ME HOW TO BE A TRUE YAOI FANGIRL! I WROTE A FANFIC BASED ON THE YAOI ROUND OF THE DATING GAME AT CONNECTICON THIS YEAR! FRANCExXANDER FROM BUFFY FTW!******

**~Fem!Seborga**

**Prussia: **I kick more than ass! I'm sorry I don't know that song =_=.

**Germany: **Um ok. Huh I see…German and Italian…

**Romano: **-glares at Germany- No I will not make out with the Spanish Bastard. FUCK YOU! HOW DARE YOU BAN TOMATOES? –pulls Spain and starts to kiss him-

**Spain: **O/O -blushes-

**France: **-takes out camera- I'm not that bad of a person…

**Spain: **-pulls away- Sí sí~ We are! You should come!

**Denmark: **Yaoi? Oh! Ice was telling me about it last night! He learned it from Hong Kong! Its—

**Norway: **Ja I was there =_=

….…=_=…

**God i hate school and i have a question 4 aurthur laady:did u get that prussia hair color thimng xfrom fruitsbasket germmany:ha ha guess wwhat ii foumd yep a america x germany fanfic romoono :i been singing that song im sexy and i know it song and it remimds me of u spain:same 4 u prussia :ok my freind haden is prussia but he broke up with mmy camnada france:just were u know im...very good at blow jobs -makeout –**

**Author-Sama: **Bwhaha yup! I make a lot of anime and historical references XD.

**Germany: **Me and America? I don't think certain people will like that…

**Romano: **=_= Why? Just tell me why?

**Spain: **Well Senorita~ I am sexy and I do know it! ;D

**Prussia: **NIEEEENNN! TELL THEM TO GET BACK TOGETHER!

**France: **Ohonhonhon~ Are you now? We should find out!~

**Denmark: **-smacks France- You're getting married! How can you say such shameless things?

**Norway: **For once….I agree with him…

**Wheeeeeeeeee~ Hi everyone, it's Rome. Not Ancient Rome, the City Rome. ^_^ I guess I'm the big sister, right, Romano? ^_^******

**Anyway...******

**1) Denmark, why are you so awesome? Is it the hair?******

**2) Fraaaaance! Can I have a hug? You're so awesome, but you're nowhere near as awesome as Prussia, sorry. If I was completely blonde I would look exactly like you except for the fact that I can't grow a goatee.******

**3) Prussia! Can I hug you, too? I want awesomeness to radiate from me just like it radiates from you ^_^ Also, I like how you're the only albino country, but your eyes scare me...******

**4) Spagna! Why are you perfectly fine with Lovinito saying all those mean things to you? If you want, I can punish him when he gets home. *scary Russian aura radiates through me*******

**5) Be nice, Lovi! You're really cute but you're just so mean!******

**I think that's about it...Oh, Feli, when you get home, there's an army of cats outside the house...I don't think Greece is too happy with me right now...******

**Anyway!******

**Asta-la-pasta,******

**Roma.**

**Romano: **=_= Uh Ciao Sorella..

**Denmark: **My hair is really cool! It just sticks up like that!

**France: **-hugs you- Ohonhon~ If that's the case you must be gorgeous like moi~

**Prussia: **-laughs- You're so full of yourself! –hugs you- Now you have some of my awesomeness~ My eyes are cool! What are you talking about?

**Spain: **-laughs- There's no need for that. Lovi is just insecure! He doesn't mean anything!

**Romano: **I'm not fucking cute! Damn just leave me alone!

**Spain: **You are so cute~

**Norway: …**

**HOLY SHIT I'LL BE IN HUMONGOUS TROUBLE IF I'M CAUGHT...This is my response to that: .com/art/U-MAD-258315186******

**Okay I only have a few things to say before I know I'll be caught******

**1. Ore-sama I think you and Canada(who might already know) should see this: ./tumblr_luvm1hQrQk1r3trajo1_******

**2. Do ANY of you remember doing this?: .com/watch?v=R29T3Xk89Gc******

**and I think that's all... "Arial where are you?" OH SHIT! "-Lexie comes in- What are you doing Arial...YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM DID YOU?" U MAD? "PISSED." -this person has been disconnected**-

**Author-Sama: **Wait where's your post ._.

**Prussia: **Haha! I learned that a little while ago~ Dude I look so hot right there~

**France: **Hey that's from Halloween!

**Spain: **Oh! That was so much fun!

**Prussia: **Kesesese~ I remember that!

**Germany: **=_=

**Romano: **Was I drunk? =_=

**Ciao, I have a question for Romano. One of my... F-friends... Is a total idiot like Spain. I'm trying to figure out what to get him for Christmas, but I can't think of anything and it's driving me fucking insane! -_-# I -would- get him some tomato plants, but there's no more room in either of our backyards for them... It sucks balls.******

**Oh, another thing. France, Spain, if you both don't control your perverted ass daughter Louisiana, I will castrate both of you with a motherfucking spoon. Also, my friend Ticca hates you with a passion Spain. She's from Peru and is of Inca decent. Sucks to be you.**

**Romano: **Um –blush- I mean if he really is anything the um the damn Spanish Bastard, then he'll be h-happy w-with anything you give him…..

**Spain: **Aw Romano is so sweet~ Eh? What is little Louisiana doing?

**Prussia: **Probably molesting little kids~

**Germany: **Bruder!

**Denmark: **Sounds like France.

**Norway: **That was the point.

**France: **Ah~ she's taking after moi~

**Romano: **That's something you shouldn't be proud of…

**Spain: **Ah! She hates me Q_Q That makes me feel so sad!

**(To Prussia)******

**Sup dude? I heard a new store opened up in the King of Prussia mall in my place. Did you capture my vital regions again without at least telling me or England?******

**England: England and I-******

**America: -Limey say "What?"******

**England: What?******

**America: That's what I thought...**

**Prussia: **Whoa! There's a place called King of Prussia? That's so awesome! My awesomeness is being recognized by everyone! –is genuinely happy-

**France: **-smiles-

**Spain: **Nice work amigo!

**South: Howdy, y'all******

**Philippines: Musta (Frowns at Spain) Diablo...******

**Sicily: Ciao!******

**South: Y'all be geeter dun now (Y'all are getting good now) Y'all need ta kno I ain't no tootin' Yankee (I'm a different country) So now I be a givin y'all questions! (Self explanitory)******

**GERMANY- How do you deal with troublesome brothers?******

**- Boy I feel your pain, It's hot! How do you deal with the heat?******

**South: Yep, I'm done...******

**Philippines: Musta po ka-... No, not for you España! I still hold a grudge!******

**GERMANY- So cold up there! How do you keep warm?******

**ROMANO- Hit España for me!******

**ESPAÑA- You owe me a crate of Adobo!******

**Sicily: Calm down...******

**ROMANO- FRATELLO BE NICE TO GERMANY! I will give you a lifetime supply of tomatoes if you do...******

**GERMANY- Don't mind Romano. Just pour water over his head and he'll calm down...******

**All: THANKS!**

**Spain: **Q_Q Philippines! That wasn't nice!

**Germany: **=_= I just ignore my brother. He gives up sometimes…

**Prussia: **Not true! The Awesome-Me never gives up!

**Romano: **I take a siesta. Just ignore the damn heat and sleep.

**Spain: **I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me!

**Germany: **We just turn on the heater and hope it gets warmer….Italy likes to cuddle –blush-

**Romano: **GLADLY! –punches Spain-

**Spain: **Q_Q OW! ROMANO? I'll get that crate soon TT^TT.

**Romano: **I don't wanna be nice to that damn Potato Bastard! Fuck him!

**Germany: **=_= That's not necessary….

**All minus Romano: **You're welcome!

**is the hero still there or am i crazy i love u al omg i bought a mini am. flag for cosplay guess were it was made china**

**Denmark: **The hero is gone but I'm here~

**Norway: **-smacks-

**Romano: **That bastard gets everything in China =_=

**Spain: **So true. But Chinese production is much cheaper.

**Germany: **That's true. But he's still young and depending on China is not gonna help him anymore.

**France: **You're right. We are gonna need to help him understand…

**Prussia: **Yeah….it would be awesome if it was Prussian made XD

**At little while later after Romano made pasta**

**Spain: **Ve~ The pasta is so good!

**France: **So tasty ve~

**Romano: **=_=

**Germany: **Si si~ Romano makes the best pasta ever!

**Romano: **O_O Ok now I'm a little sacred…

**Prussia: **Ve~

**Denmark: **I love you ve~

**Romano: **-cries-

**Norway: **Give me a hug ve~!

**Romano: **HOLY FUCK SAVE ME!

**Author-Sama and Japan PLEASE READ!**

**Author-Sama: **So that's how that ended….

**Japan: **We do not own Hetalia. Now say what you need to say.

**Author-Sama: **BWAH! IM SO SORRYY! I had a LOT going on for school so yeah. In fact I have to go to school in like 20 minutes =_=. So here's what I wanna say, the next Chapter is a wedding so I'm not doing a request thing**. MORE DETAIL IN CHAPTER 9**. SOOOOOOOO…you can review for the chapter after that which will have the regular five with our wonderful staff~ now this chapter will be a little different. **Because the BBT will be on a honeymoon, chapter 16 will be a Nyotalia chapter, **YUP!~ Now if you wanna review as a boy you can~ XD Lexie so if you wanna come on as the male nations, you can~

**Russia: **That was a lot….

**Belarus: **It was…

**Author-Sama: **It was mandatory information! Btw I'm going to NY for break so you can expect another late update XD

**Japan: **We appreciate your support and encourage more reviews ^_^. Bye for now.


	15. I'm sorry!

**SORRY!**

**Author-Sama: **I can't continue this fic anymore DX. I have so much school work and this is getting to be too much. QAQ I really am sorry! *cries*

**Japan: **=_=" I'll explain from here. This is sadly the last of this fic. Author-Sama really hasn't had any time lately for this. BUT NEVER FEAR! She is creating a new one with Romano and her OC. ^_^ Please be sure to check that!

**Russia: **It's too bad, da? I actually had fun! ^J^. I hope you understand her reasons~ Five people were starting to be too much. Two is a nice number, da? Although, I prefer one…

**Belarus: **DAMMIT! THAT MEANS I CAN'T BE WITH BIG BROTHER!

**Prussia: **Kesesesesesese~ It was fun! But it can't be helped! Bye! I'll miss you people! Stay awesome!

**France: **Oui!~ I was very fun~ But this is good-bye now~ Au Revior!~

**Germany: **I must admit. I did enjoy myself a bit too much while doing this. Like what Bruder said, it can't be helped. *smiles* Auf Weidersehen.

**Spain: **Aww!~ I will miss you guys muchosímo! At least mi pequeño tomate will be in the new one! Adios mi amigos~

**Romano: **CHE? Why the hell do I have to still do this question shit? Meh..What ever..Arreviderci until then, you bastards =_=#

**Author-Sama: **Again. I'm really sorry DX. See ya!


End file.
